El Prostituto
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Edward Cullen estaba lleno de sombras y pasado, de demonios, Isabella Swan era un angel inocente, una hermosa latina que llego a USA a estudiar Letras, ¿Pero que pasara cuando se encuentre con Cullen? Y si el decidiese sobornarla. -Si no te conviertes en mi Puta, No te dare la Beca Isabella y sin beca, no hay estudios, El escondia un secreto, y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirlos
1. Chapter 1

**_Buenas, Yo Aqui les vengo con una nueva Historia, muy especial para mi._**

**_Esta dedicada especialmente A: Mell, Osbelys, Monserrat, Gabriela, y Aryam, las ultimas dos, son nuevas amigas que me han dado gran apoyo, he descubierto que son unas personas muy hermosas, y de verdad, gracias chicas..._**

**_Musica Recomendada: Eyes on Fire-Twilight Soundtrack_**

**_ Aprendiz-Malu_**

**_Gracias A: FFAD, por su apoyo, a Paulitha por la Portada y a Moz de nuevo, por el beteo._**

**_Actualizo cada dos semanas, No antes por razones como: Colegio, Tareas y Vida Social..._**

**_Gracias a Todas las que me leen y son Fieles._**

**_Finalmente..._**

* * *

**El Pasado siempre estará con nosotros,**

** Recordándonos lo que fuimos, **

**Nuestros errores, nuestros fracasos**

**V. S**

**_Prologo_**

_La luz se filtraba por la ventana, odio la luz, me recuerda que estoy vivo; me regresa a la realidad; me hace reaccionar y darme cuenta de que no soy solo sombras y oscuridad._

_Eso no es bueno, yo no soy bueno._

_No me gusta saber que estoy vivo, el pasado vuelve, me atormenta, me consume._

_Los demonios me acompañan siempre, la luz los espanta, no me gusta… por el contrario, me gusta cuando me hablan, son aterradoramente divertidos, claro, es un humor jodidamente negro._

_Ella ha vuelto, puedo oler su estridente perfume desde la cama. Me duelen las muñecas, esta mujer, Victoria, siempre me mantiene atado. Tengo frío y ella siempre me mantiene desnudo._

_Hace varias horas que no duermo, solo me mantengo ausente. No puedo dormir, no con ella ahí, no quiero dormir._

_Cuando duermo me atormentan los recuerdos, no quiero, no quiero._

_Ella abre la puerta, esta desnuda, va a comenzar de nuevo la tortura, ¿No está saciada ya?_

_Tengo asco, no me gusta, no quiero, ¡No!... pero es muy tarde. De mi boca no han salido palabras desde hace quince años. Cierro los ojos, imagino otra cosa, imagino la libertad y ella empieza a tocarme… es asqueroso, las lágrimas ya no se derraman._

_Ya no._

_Es muy tarde, al menos ya es muy tarde para mí._

.

.

**Capitulo Primero: Los Demonios y los Ángeles.**

Desperté del mismo sueño aterrador, el pasado sigue atormentándome, y aunque intento creer que lo superé, es una maldita mentira.

No puedo creer que a mis veintiocho años, diez años después, todavía recuerde esa época. ¡Yo soy Edward Cullen! el dueño de Cullen's Holding Company; parezco un niño asustado, aunque en el fondo lo soy… soy un maldito niñato traumado en el cuerpo de un sombre astuto y con carácter.

Me levanté enfadado, como cada día… molesto conmigo mismo, con mis padres, con todo el mundo, con las mujeres, ¡Oh sí! con las ellas en especial.

Miré mi reflejo, era hermoso… yo lo sabía y me aprovechaba de eso para hacerlas pagar a todas y cada una de ellas por lo que me hicieron. Todas son culpables, las mujeres no deberían existir, son ratas asquerosas, son basura.

Cepillé mis dientes y me di una ducha rápida. Jamás llegaba tarde a mi empresa. Elegí mi traje, color vino, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo tono que el traje, mi cabello, siempre alborotado y salvaje, tomé mi maletín y llamé a Taylor.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor? —preguntó con su típico tono eficaz.

—Prepara el auto, estaré en la entrada en cinco minutos, no te retrases —ordené con voz dura. Era así con todos, odiaba a todos y se los hacia ver claramente. No quería ningún tipo de relación, ninguna que no involucrara un rápido revolcón y bajar la autoestima a las perras que se ofrecían.

Caminé por mi enorme Pent House, decorado en colores oscuros con un fuerte estilo minimalista y moderno. Tomé el elevador que me dejó rápidamente en la primera planta, ahí me esperaba Taylor, elegante, sofisticado y discreto.

—Buenos días señor Cullen —dijo en voz baja. Yo no respondí, nunca lo hacía, siempre era distante y hostil, siempre era sombras.

Me subí al auto con rapidez. Él condujo hacia _Cullen's Holding Company. _Mientras lo hacía me sumergí en mis pensamientos, en mi oscuridad.

Esta empresa la había fundado mi querida Jane_, _ella era la antigua dueña. Esto antes era _Volturi Home Holding Company, _empecé en esta empresa desde abajo, desde el puesto más mínimo, repartiendo el café, hasta la gerencia. En ese momento ella decidió que yo sería su heredero, al menos de esto, en ese entonces cuando yo tenía veinticuatro años. Me entrenó, me enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre la administración de una empresa, me convirtió en un hombre de negocios, elegante y sofisticado, y cuando estuve listo, ella me cedió el puesto cambiando así el nombre por el actual. Cuatro años en el mando y ahora era una de las mayores empresas de bienes raíces de toda América del Norte. Y yo, a mis veintiocho años, tengo todo lo que quiero y que al menos compensa las cargas y el peso que en mi recae.

He tenido todas las aventuras que he querido, he estado con cada mujer en que he fijado mi mirada, todas, _han sido mías. _Mías hasta el punto de que no pudiesen vivir sin mí, ese era el momento que decidía para bajarlas de la fantasía y dejarlas vueltas nada, recordándoles siempre lo inferiores que son, recordándoles que son simples paracitos de la sociedad.

Las he despreciado a todas, menos a_ Jane, _le debo todo lo que soy a ella, y sé que siempre estará para mí. Con sus veinte años de diferencia, es todo lo que puedo necesitar de alguien, ella y mi dinero, con eso es suficiente.

Ella ahora se dedica a su imperio vinícola, es elegante, hermosa, sensual, inteligente, es la excepción de su sexo.

El auto se detuvo, habíamos llegado, respiré profundamente, sonreí como siempre lo hacía y me bajé del coche, caminé lentamente, haciendo delirar a las féminas, recordándoles siempre con mi fría mirada que solo las usé.

.

.

Entré a mi oficina dando un portazo ¿Cuan inepto se podía ser?, ¡Pero ya verán! Los despediré a todos, así me quede sin el jodido personal, tengo que hacer unos negocios en veinte minutos con el viejo Weber, recuerdo su apellido porque su querida e "inocente" hija me la había follado la semana pasada.

Me senté en mi silla, y comencé a buscar una carpeta color verde que debería estar en mi escritorio. Gritó el nombre de mi secretaria, María, ella viene corriendo a verme, ¡Dios pero que vulgar!, su camisa era como tres tallas menos de lo que debería ser, sus senos estaban a punto de saltar de esta, y esa falda no dejaba nada a la imaginación, esos tacones eran baratos, marginales. ¿Creía que podía seducirme con esa estupidez?, ¿Acaso piensa que soy un niñato de doce años que se excita por ver una mujer en vestido?, ¡Mierda pero cada vez me sorprendo más del sexo femenino!

—María, ¿dónde está la carpeta que tenía la información de Weber Company?

Ella me miró "seductoramente", ¡Jesús!, ¿Acaso no tenía límites?

—Señor, es esta que está en el estante —dijo caminando, mejor dicho, contoneando sus caderas hasta llegar a mi lado y ¡agacharse casualmente!, de manera que pudiese ver… ¡Mierda pero si no tenía bragas!, podía ver su coño húmedo desde aquí, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le enseñaría una lección a esa niña.

La jalé por las caderas, ella gimió, la muy zorra lo esperaba, la puse sobre mis rodillas, iba a nalguearla, fuerte y duro.

— ¿Quieres esto María? —pregunté, ella jadeó.

—Sí señor Cullen —casi gritó retorciéndose, jodida perra.

Le abrí las piernas, la falda estaba por su cintura, dejando todo su enorme trasero al aire, mi mano lo azotó con fuerza… sin piedad, sin lujuria, solo era rabia, rabia que ella malinterpretaba.

Cuando llegue a la décima nalgada podía sentir sus lágrimas, odiaba ver a alguien llorar, aunque por mi podría pudrirse en el infierno. La jalé por las piernas hasta sentarla de golpe en el escritorio, causándole dolor a su trasero, me bajé la cremallera y la penetré con fuerza, no me preocupe por si estuviese mojada, ella lo quería, y lo obtuvo.

Gemía como una cerda, lo estaba disfrutando, le di fuerte y duro, llegue rápido, cuando obtuve mi orgasmo me salí de ella dejándola frustrada, eso era lo que quería.

Ella me miró casi llorando, ¡toma eso Perra!

—Señor Cullen, no he llegado —susurró.

— ¿Y eso debería importarme?, lárgate de aquí antes que te despida, y piénsatelo mejor antes de volver a tener el atrevimiento de hacer lo que acabas de hacer, porque te podría ir peor María—solté con voz dura.

—Afuera lo está esperando una chica que viene por el programa de becas señor Cullen —contestó con fastidio… ¿¡Pero qué se creía esta!?

— ¿Dónde está el licenciado Wiclitock?, ¿Acaso no es ese su trabajo? —pregunté impresionado mientras ella se arreglaba el uniforme.

—El licenciado, pidió un día libre hace meses y usted se lo concedió para hoy. ¿Es el único capacitado para recibir a la estudiante señor Cullen? —insistió mi secretaria, con un bufido asentí.

—Hazla pasar María —concedí mientras ella asentía y salía de mi despacho, me senté en la silla y crucé mi pierna, vería a otra perra más, ¡Una estudiante!, esas son las peores.

Escuché unos pasos, debía ser ella.

Entonces entró…

Era una chica menuda, baja, de cabello color canela, era un canela muy fuerte. No podía ser americana, su piel era perlada, hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas grises, aunque se podía apreciar un tono color chocolate, ¡Definitivamente no lo era!, su cuerpo tenía curvas, no era insípida, traía puesto unos jeans roídos, una playera color azul celeste, manga tres cuartos unos tenis y traía una mochila vieja, no usaba ropa atrevida, eso era extraño.

No podía ser de este país.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa, yo no solía pensar eso sobre las mujeres, pero ella lo era, eso era malo.

Ella se sonrojó aún más cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se mordió el labio, _Oh Jesús, _¿Lo haría a propósito?

—Buenos días —me levanté de mi asiento hasta acercarme y le tendí mi mano. Ella la tomó, una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, su mirada era cálida, misteriosa.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —musitó ella, su voz era como miles de campanadas… Era impresionante.

_Tiene que ser mía, debe serlo. Va a serlo._

—Buenos días Señorita… —no sabía su nombre.

—Swan, _Isabella Swan _—dijo con voz nerviosa. Mmm, Isabella.

—Bueno Isabella, que te parece sentarnos y hablar —pregunté con voz seductora, ella no pareció notar el trasfondo de mis palabras.

—Bien —dijo.

Nos sentamos y fue mi turno de comenzar con la inquisición, solo que modificaría mucho más las preguntas.

—Bueno señorita, _Swan, _ ¿De dónde es? —pregunté intrigado al hermoso color de sus ojos y cabello.

—Soy de Venezuela, vine aquí a estudiar y me pareció su programa de becas muy competente y accesible —dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. ¿¡Me quería matar!?

—En efecto, nuestro programa de becas es excelente, ¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunté maliciosamente, pero ella no parecía notarlo.

—Dieciocho señor Cullen —musitó avergonzada.

— ¿Qué desea estudiar y en dónde? —pregunté interesado.

—Deseo estudiar Literatura, en la universidad de Seattle, L. James —dijo ella, ¡Vaya!, eso era una gran universidad, debía tener muy buenas notas.

— ¿Cuál fue su promedio en el instituto? —pregunté.

—Fui la mejor de mi clase—contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Trae sus documentos? —dije cruzando los brazos, _sería mía_

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó ella bajando la mirada y rebuscado entré esa vieja mochila hasta que sacó una carpeta marrón.

—Muy bien Señorita Swan, necesito que llene este formulario. Yo la llamaré mañana para comunicarle mi decisión —dije seriamente, ella suspiró y asintió, con una sonrisa.

Le tendí un lapicero y el formulario. Ella lo tomó, nuestras manos volvieron a rozarse y la electricidad atacó.

Cuando terminó de llenarlo, me lo tendió, su letra era muy hermosa, femenina, yo asentí con una sonrisa.

—Fue un placer conocerla Señorita Swan —dije ofreciendo de nuevo mi mano.

—El placer mío Señor Cullen —dijo ella sonriendo, la estrecho, su piel era suave, sedosa

.

.

.

—Damon, quiero que investigas a alguien —dije a través del teléfono a un viejo amigo.

— ¿A quién señor Cullen? —preguntó este con su típica voz gruesa y burlona.

—A Isabella Marie Swan, venezolana, dieciocho años—dije rápidamente—. Quiero el informe, mañana mismo —contesté para luego colgar sin esperar respuesta.

.

.

.

Después del trabajo, regresé a casa, no tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas hoy, estaba muy cansado, no había dormido nada.

Pero claro, ni descansar podía. Jane llegó para interrumpir mi sueño.

—Edward, te necesito —musitó contra mis labios. Yo no pude negarme, con ella no podía, nunca podría.

La besé de vuelta, con fuerza y ganas, descargando las molestias del día, las frustraciones y mi dolor.

La pegué contra la cama arranqué su vestido, sin contemplaciones, yo en el fondo también la necesitaba.

Volvía a caer en la oscuridad.

Volvía a recordar mi pasado.

Volvía a hacerlo.

Me dejé llevar.

Cerré los ojos como lo hacía antes, imaginé otra cosa… dejé que se satisficiese de mi cuerpo.

Me daba asco, en el fondo lo hacía, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía…

Ya mañana la luz vendría y quizás, solo quizás pudiese seguir con mi vida.

.

.

.

Los demonios se fueron de nuevo, me han dejado solo. Jane se fue, puedo sentir su ausencia en mi cama, aunque su perfume sigue impregnado de mi piel… _odio su perfume._

Me levanté con pesadez, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Era un mecanismo de bloqueo, así reaccionaba mi cuerpo con todo lo que me hacía daño, menos con aquella época, porque era eso, _el dolor, _lo que me hacía darme cuenta de que tengo que continuar y hacer pagar a las que me hicieron tanto daño.

Me duché, aunque sabía que el agua no podía quitar mi suciedad. Pasé más tiempo en el baño de lo normal, me afeité, me puse mi traje de hoy, uno negro, clásico, mi perfume Hugo Boss, tomé mi maletín.

Y fui a cumplir rutina.

.

.

—Señor Cullen, aquí está el informe —dijo Damon, entregándome un sobre color beige, algo grueso, asentí y le hice señas, con eso él se marchó dejándome solo.

Abrí el sobre casi desesperado, comencé a leer.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Edad Actual: 18 años.**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre de 1994**

**Estado civil: Soltera.**

**Padres: Renée Dwyer, Charlie Swan.**

**Hermanos: Ninguno.**

**Estudios: Primaria-Joseph L., Secundaria e Instituto- Joseph L.**

**Religión: No se conoce.**

**País de Procedencia: Venezuela.**

**Idiomas: Español e Inglés.**

**Residencia Actual: Edificio SunHome- Seattle- Piso 7 dpto. 72.**

**Teléfonos: Desconocido.**

Suspiré, era tan simple y sencilla, una hermosa latina, y me atraía como un demonio.

Ya tenía un plan claro, la sobornaría, ¡Oh sí!, ella sería mía de una u otra manera.

— ¡María! —grité enfadado.

—Dígame señor —dijo ella desde la puerta, no me moleste en mirarla, sabía que tenía ese mismo atuendo vulgar.

—Llama a la señorita Swan, dile que venga ahora mismo —ordené con la vista centrada en el formulario y el informe.

—Sí señor Cullen —dijo corriendo. Podía oír desde aquí el repiqueteo de sus tacones. Estaba nervioso, yo nunca estaba nervioso.

.

.

.

—Señorita Swan, un placer de nuevo volver a verla —dije levantándome de un salto, ella me sonrió y nos dimos un apretón de manos.

Ella traía los mismos lentes, su cabello caoba estaba trenzado en una hermosa y afrodisiaca trenza, traía una camisa de tirantes aguamarina; una falda de jean; un par de sandalias y un abrigo blanco, se veía angelicalmente hermosa.

Era un Ángel.

Y yo la corrompería hasta volverla un demonio.

—El placer es mío señor Cullen —dijo ella sonrojada.

Nos sentamos, y comencé con mi juego.

—A pesar de sus altas calificaciones, me parece imposible darle la beca, tenemos muchos jóvenes incluidos y no podemos costear sus estudios —comencé, su cara decayó y había lágrimas, _Oh no… Ángel, no llores por mí_—. Quiero proponerte algo… hay una forma de costear tu beca —dije con voz maliciosa, ella me miró con la ceja alzada.

— ¿Cuál señor Cullen?, haría lo que fuera, de verdad necesito estos estudios, mi familia necesita eso, necesito poder establecerme señor…—murmuró ahogando un sollozo.

—Tranquila niña ya te dije que hay una forma, pero todo depende de ti —dije cruzando la pierna, mirándola sádicamente; ella se sonrojó… _Ya me encargaré yo de quitarte esos sonrojos._

— ¿Cuál es esa forma? —preguntó, ¡Pero que inocencia tan incómoda!, la mayoría de las mujeres ya se hubiesen lanzado a mis brazos, pero mirándola a ella, pareciese que todo lo que sé de las mujeres desapareciera.

—Pues fácil niña, tú te vuelves mi dama de compañía y yo te mantengo a ti y a tu familia —solté de golpe mirándola atentamente. Ella me miró asombrada, sus ojos estaban como platos, pasó del rojo al blanco en un instante.

— ¡Quien cree que soy Señor Cullen! —jadeó con voz exaltada— ¡Yo no soy una Puta! —dijo alzando la voz con indignación. _Oh pronto lo serás._

—Oh niña, es tu única opción, si yo no te doy la beca tendrías que regresar a tu país; y dudo que quieras eso. Necesitas el dinero y yo estoy dispuesto a dártelo, claro si tú estás dispuesta a concederme ciertos favores íntimos —dije con voz sofisticada. Ella se atragantó con su saliva.

—No me pida eso por favor, yo haría cualquier cosa menos eso señor Cullen. No fui criada así, yo tengo moral y dignidad, pídame lo que quiera… —dijo y pude ver varias lágrimas resbalarse, pero no me rendiría ella iba a aceptar… sí o sí.

—Te quiero a ti, disponible cuando quiera y en donde quiera, quiero que me ofrezcas tu cuerpo, toda tú. A cambio te daré lo que me pidas, incluyendo tus estudios, no será tan difícil entregarte a mí, Isabella. Soy un hombre muy atractivo —dije con convencimiento; ella me miró suplicante, su mirada de inocencia se mezclaba con el dolor que le producían mis palabras.

—_Señor Cullen yo… _—musitó tragando en seco, yo sonreí.

— ¿Qué Isabella?, solo me tienes a mí…. es eso o devolverte a tu país. Además, ¡No es como si fueses virgen! —afirme riéndome.

Ella me miró sonrojada y bajo la cabeza, ¡Oh no!, ¿Acaso es cierto? Ella es… ¡No me atrevo ni a pronunciarlo, la miré expectante hasta que alzó su mirada y con ¿Rabia?! Y vergüenza escupió.

—Sí señor Cullen, soy virgen —dijo retorciéndose en el asiento. ¡Mierda!, era virgen…. Jodidamente pura, ¡Era un ángel!, un verdadero ángel… ¡Y yo!, un demonio dispuesto a morir por corromper y mancillar se corazón puro.

—_Eres una caja de secretos _—dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojó más— ¿Aceptas el trato o no? —pregunté directamente, estaba ansioso, lleno de energía.

— ¿No tengo otra opción cierto? —preguntó con un suspiro, sus ojos estaban húmedos, ¡Iba a llorar!

—Al parecer no —contesté con voz seca.

—Está bien señor Cullen, acepto ser su _dama de compañía _—dijo con asco sus últimas palabras, ¡Oh niña!, ya te enseñaré yo a modelar ese carácter.

—No esperaba menos de usted Señorita Swan —dije sonriendo, ella asintió sin mirarme—. Debemos establecer horarios y reglas —dije con voz dura, diciendo el mismo discurso que les decía a todas las que estuvieron en su puesto, _el juego comenzaba ahora mismo, y yo tengo todo para ganar._

— ¿Qué reglas? —preguntó con miedo.

—Primero que todo, esta noche saldremos iremos a el restaurant _Gino's Ristorante, _así que vístete elegante; ahí estableceremos los parámetros —dije mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos castaños, cálidos y llenos de secretos.

—Está bien señor Cullen —dijo respirando profundamente.

—Te pasaré a buscar a las siete, espero que estés lista. Eso es todo señorita Swan, puede retirarse —mi voz salió ronca, desfigurada, esa jodida falda me tenía mal.

Ella se levantó asintiendo, esas piernas largas, cremosas, no había centímetro en su cuerpo que no fuera perfecto.

—Hasta las siete _Señor Cullen _—musitó antes de irse.

**—**_**Hasta las siete…. Isabella.**_

* * *

_**¿Que les parece?, ¿Merezco Reviews? Espero que si... Un beso, desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**_

_**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**_

En ese segundo no importo mas nada, solo estábamos mi oscuridad ella y yo, a punto de unirnos por siempre, yo estaba a punto de dañar al ángel, de quitarle la inocencia, de convertirlo en parte de mi alma, estaba a punto… de hacerlo.

Lo hice, me posicione para entrar y lo hice, de un solo golpe, cortándole la respiración, dejándola tensa, provocando un grito desgarrador que alimento mi alma, que se guardo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, ese fue el inicio, el inicio, el momento en que el demonio se apodero del alma del ángel.

_**Bye...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Aqui de nuevo, con el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por esos 11 comentarios, no saben lo importante que son para mi...**

**Musica recomendada: Starlight Muse.**

** Savin me Nickelback**

**Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon, a quien no le guste, abstenerse de Leer.**

**Agradecimientos Especiales: A Mi BETA hermosa, Monserrat, a Osbelys Bencomo, a Mellina Aragon, y a una amiga especial que de verdad le agradesco las dos hermosas portadas que me hiso, Diana, gracias.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Nos vemos Abajo!**

**Finalmente...**

Capitulo Segundo: Dolor y Placer.

Siete… nunca un simple número se convirtió en una promesa vital para mí.

Tenía mucho trabajo, pero no podía concentrarme con ella invadiendo mi mente, ¡Oh dios no podía!

Me sentía frustrado, muy frustrado; nunca me había atraído alguien tanto. Los papeles estaban desparramados sobre mi escritorio, debía firmar con el viejo Weber en una hora, y se me había olvidado por completo el típico discurso que les decía a todos ¿Cómo era que empezaba?, ¡Mierda! de verdad esa chiquilla me traía mal… era una niña, virgen, diez años menor que yo, un ángel y yo era un demonio.

— ¡Siempre un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Cullen! —dijo el viejo Weber, estábamos en un restaurante de lujo. Su hija se había puesto un vestido muy corto, pensaba provocarme ¡Pero lo que ella no sabía es que yo tenía un manjar mucho mejor!

—Lo mismo digo señor Weber —dije con tono profesional, estampando mi firma en el contrato, otra empresa a la cual fusionaré para mis propios fines.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en mi Pent House, tenía que arreglar todo para esta noche. La señora Platt no estaba así que cambié las sábanas yo mismo; saqué la botella de vino y dos copas y ahora tenía que arreglarme. Fui a mi armario, no sabía que usar ¡Demonios… me estaba pareciendo a una jodida chica! Tomé el traje color verde botella; la corbata y la camisa a juego; mi perfume de Hugo Boss y corrí a bañarme. Todo estaba listo, el agua relajó mis músculos, hasta el punto de lograr calmar mi ansiedad.

Me vestí rápidamente, eran las seis treinta. Joder ¡Demasiado tarde! Me puse mi reloj despeiné mi cabello y corrí con mis llaves y mi saco.

Le marqué a Taylor, necesitaba el auto ahora mismo. Bajé por el ascensor y me despedí del portero con un rápido asentimiento, me subí al coche y le di las indicaciones para llegar al restaurant.

Dinero, listo.

Normas por escrito, listo.

Veía la ciudad pasar a mi lado, era relajante. Estaba nervioso, ansioso mejor dicho, eso era extraño. Tendría que hablar con Jane de esta chica, ella sabría aconsejarme, era increíble, quería tenerla entre mis brazos ahora.

—Llegamos señor —anunció Taylor aparcando frente a la hermoso restaurant.

—Gracias Taylor, puedes tomarte un descanso, te llamaré si te necesito —dije mientras me bajaba del coche, este asintió.

Entré al restaurante y todas las miradas se centraron en mí, eso era normal era Edward Cullen, rápidamente hablé con la recepcionista.

—Bryce cariño, hice reservación para hoy —le dije a la chica. Habíamos tenido un revolcón en una fiesta de Halloween, o eso es lo que recuerdo. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y asintió.

—Efectivamente Señor Cullen. Carla lo acompañará a su mesa —dijo fingiendo tono profesional, pero al sonreírle, pude oír cómo se rompían sus bragas.

Carla, una chica rubia, vestida con un vestido color verde botella y tacones altos, lucía muy profesional, me guió hasta el fondo donde en una esquina había una preciosa mesa decorada justo como quería.

—Que disfrute su velada señor Cullen —musitó antes de marcharse. Yo asentí anonadado, esto tenía que ser perfecto, me senté en la silla y llamé al camarero.

—Trae una botella de Pomerol AOC del 2006 —ordené con voz fuerte y clara, el asintió.  
Sin poder evitarlo y sin ni siquiera pensarlo la vi cuando atravesó el umbral del restaurante ¡Santo cristo ahora sí que parecía un verdadero Ángel!

Podía oler su perfume desde aquí, freesias, rosas y lirios, ella era tan hermosa, como una brisa suave de verano que me acaricia en mi oscuridad.

Traía puesto un vestido blanco de seda ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba por las rodillas; el escote era pronunciado en forma de corazón; traía unos tacones rojos y sus hermosos y sensuales labios, a juego con los zapatos, lucían deliciosos.

Sus ojos chocolate, traían esas gafas, pero podía apreciar la suave sombra color champagne en sus ojos. Estaba suavemente maquillada, perfecta… su cuerpo era un pecado, uno que yo estaba dispuesto a cometer. Su cabello estaba recogido en un delicado moño, cuando subió los primeros escalones, yo me levanté como un resorte y le abrí la silla.

—Buenas noches Señor Cullen —dijo ella sonrojada. ¡Oh cielo!, disfrutaré mucho quitándole ese sensual sonrojo.

—Buenas noches Isabella, puedes tutearme, dime Edward —dije cuando ella se sentó y ella volvió a sonrojarse. Pude notar la impotencia y la incomodidad al asentir.

—Está bien, Edward —dijo. Me senté y en ese momento llegó el camarero con la botella y las copas. Cuando las sirvió, se retiró. Cada quien tomó su copa y nuestras manos se rozaron; yo sonreí sádicamente, ella tragó en seco. ¡Oh Isabella, ya me encargaré yo de disciplinarte!

—Hoy estás muy hermosa —la alagué. A las mujeres les encanta ese tipo de estupideces.

—Gracias, usted también está muy… atractivo esta noche —apremió. Bien, que comience el juego.

—He traído las reglas de las que te hablé —dije sacando la hoja.

—Sí, ¿Le molestaría leerlas? —preguntó insegura, yo asentí.

_1- Siempre, estarás disponible para mí excepto en tus horarios académicos y algunas excepciones, pero deberás comunicármelo con anterioridad._

_2- Te daré mensualmente un presupuesto, para ropa, comida, estudios y lo que tu desees._

_3- Tendrás una dieta balanceada, en frutas, verduras y proteínas._

_4- Iras al Ginecólogo cada mes, para que te recete protección._

_5- No podrás hablar de nuestra relación a nadie en absoluto._

_6- Vivirás en donde se te asigne._

_7- Te facilitaré un medio de transporte._

_8- Me acompañarás a eventos sociales y cualquier actividad que yo considere correcta._

_9- Irás a la peluquería cada semana. Se te facilitará un tratamiento para depilación y otras cosas que puedas necesitar._

_10- Si así lo deseas, podrás trabajar en la empresa como actividad recreacional y extracurricular, pero solo en los horarios que yo considere apropiado para ti. _

Cuando terminé de leer ella me miraba estupefacta.

—Puedo… hacer preguntas —dijo.

—Por supuesto, ¿cuáles son tus dudas?

—Cuando te refieres a un presupuesto por ropa y comida, quiere decir que… ¿Me vas a mantener? —preguntó con rabia e incredulidad.

¿Por qué le molestaba? Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de que yo la mantuviese, pero ella parecía trastornada.

—Sí —contesté con naturalidad.

— ¡Oh no, me niego!, puedo trabajar y mantenerme —exclamó mirándome con un divertido fuego en los ojos.

—Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo pero, ese es el trato y no lo puedo negociar —dije cruzándome de brazos y le dediqué una mirada seria y acusadora. Ella suspiró.

—Quiero comer comida chatarra —demandó haciendo un mohín. ¡Comida chatarra!Pero que niña…

—Podríamos hacer una excepción, quizás puedes comer porquerías una vez al mes —dije divertido. Ella lo notó y se sonrojó.

—Eh… eso del ginecólogo, bueno yo… —estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué sucede?, según lo que tengo entendido las chicas aman ir al ginecólogo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo nunca he ido a uno y bueno… no sé qué… —No la dejé terminar. ¿Podría ser más hermosa aún?

—Tranquila… será una ginecóloga, es muy profesional y hace su trabajo excelente —eso pareció tranquilizarla.  
—Eso de absoluto silencio… ¿Qué haré cuando mis padres quieran visitarme? —dijo con temor.  
—A lo del absoluto silencio, me refiero a que no puedes decirle a nadie sobre nuestro verdadero acuerdo, a tus padres les inventarás este primer mes que estás viviendo en una residencia, luego veremos que decimos— dije con voz segura, ella asintió.

— ¿Qué vivienda me asignarás? —preguntó con temor. Oh pequeña miedosa…

—Vivirás conmigo, en mi casa —dije tranquilamente. Ella se atragantó con el vino.

— ¿Contigo?

—Sí, con quien más.

—Eso… bueno… Yo, este… bien —dijo retractándose de lo que diría.

—Cuando dices peluquería y depilación. Yo, no soy muy amiga de las peluquerías, nunca voy al menos que sea necesario y cuando voy todos terminan odiando mi abstracto sentido de la moda; además eso de depilación…. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que me depilen? —preguntó con verdadero terror. Chica, ¿Cómo pueden odiarte?, brujas.

—Nena, cuando estés conmigo, siempre tendrás que estar bien arreglada, por eso necesitas ir a la peluquería, y con respecto a lo otro, quiero que te depiles, todo el cuerpo —dije con voz maliciosa. Ella carraspeó evadiendo mi mirada.

—Lo de trabajar me agrada, podré distraerme —contestó animada. Eso me hizo sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿puedo decir que oficialmente acepta, señorita Swan? —pregunté divertido, su mirada se volvió gélida, congelada y asintió—. Un placer, Isabella, empecemos de cero, quiero conocerte antes de empezar —dije sonriendo, eso la tranquilizó — ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí para estudiar? —dije curioso.

—Bueno, en mi país, no hay muchas oportunidades para estudiar mi carrera, tenía muy buenas calificaciones y obtuve esta beca —contestó removiéndose en su asiento.

— ¿Tenías novio? —pregunté maliciosamente. Ella se sonrojó, ¡Bingo!

—Tuve uno en secundaria —admitió mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Por qué terminaron? —pregunté con malicia.

—Cosas estúpidas de adolescentes… ella dijo, él dijo, ellos dijeron —musitó con la voz apagada. Ya me contarás esa historia entera Isabella.

— ¿Tus padres cómo tomaron tu beca?

—Como la mayoría de los padres sobreprotectores lo harían —dijo secamente.

Entonces el mesero llegó con el vino, las copas y la carta. Lo sirvió en silencio, era incómodo… lo odié, nos tendió la carta a cada uno, pude ver su expresión de incredulidad y vergüenza.

—Yo elegiré una ensalada de pollo crujiente y crema de roquefort —dije en tono insinuante. Ella tragó en seco, ¡Aleluya una reacción normal!

—Yo lo mismo —dijo ella sonrojada, el mesero asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo de regreso a la cocina.

—Explícame mejor eso de tus padres —dije interesado, ella bajo la mirada, supuse que me mentiría por su reacción.

—Se molestaron, dijeron que no podía irme y dejarlos pero, tenía que hacerlo, ellos lo necesitaban, alguien debía traer un ingreso extra aparte de mamá, lo hice por ellos y por mí —dijo con los ojos húmedos. ¡Oh no ángel, no llores!

— ¿Tu madre era la que trabajaba?, ¿Por qué no lo hacía tu padre? —pregunté atónito.

—Mi padre no puede caminar señor Cullen, a pesar de todo, mi madre se hizo cargo de nosotros desde mis seis años de edad, pero el mundo es muy caro. Su trabajo de enfermera no era suficiente, cada vez habían más gastos y problemas, hasta que me gradué y decidí hacer esto en contra de la voluntad de mis padres —dijo con voz quebrada, pobre niña, te daré tanto dinero que nunca más tendrás necesidad. Isabella estaba desarrollando en mí una parte que no conocía.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

—No, soy hija única —contestó orgullosa.

— ¿Por qué quisiste estudiar literatura? —pregunté. Por su físico perfecto, ella era perfecta para cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo: modelo, actriz… cosas normales de chicas de su edad.

—Siempre me ha encantado leer. La mayoría del tiempo libre que tengo lo hago, es un buen pasatiempo, soy una chica libros señor Cullen, es algo nato en mí —dijo sonriendo, yo lo hice igual. Vamos mejorando chica libros.

—A mí también me gusta, ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? —pregunté divertido, ella se sonrojó.

—Orgullo y Prejuicio, ¿El suyo? —preguntó, yo sonreí.

—Cumbres Borrascosas —dije, ella asintió. La comida llegó provocando un incómodo silencio.  
Ella comenzó a picotear su comida, estaba incomoda, podía sentirlo, ¿Qué podía hacer para suavizar el ambiente?

Paso un buen rato hasta que me decidí a hablar.

—Bella —la llamé y ella me miró, habíamos comido lo suficiente…

—Sí —dijo impaciente. Había muchas emociones en su rostro, miedo era una de ellas.

—Vámonos —ordené sin oportunidad de prórroga. Ella tragó en seco, estaba muy nerviosa, muy sonrojada; sin embargo con la mirada gacha asintió.

Le abrí la silla y ofrecí mi brazo. Ella temblorosa lo tomó, parecía una niña indefensa lo era…  
era un hermoso ángel, yo era el mismísimo demonio, pero eso no me importaba, ambos arderíamos en mi infierno. Caminamos hasta salir del restaurant, Taylor nos esperaba afuera, abrió la puerta y la dejé pasar primero, antes de darle las instrucciones a mi hombre de confianza.

—Llévanos directamente a la casa —ordené, el asintió y me subí al coche.

Ella estaba jugando con sus manos; se retorcía en el asiento, podría estar teniendo un ataque de pánico, ¡Mierda que niña tan hermosa!, aun así, me parecía que era la criatura más intrigante del planeta.

—No estés nerviosa —dije entrelazando su mano con la mía. La sentí temblar, carraspeó para luego evadir mi mirada.

—Tengo que estarlo —dijo incómoda.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté perdiéndome en aquel vestido blanco.

—Porque no sé qué esperar, no sé qué hacer —susurró. ¡Oh niña!, yo me encargaré de enseñarte qué hacer.

—No debes preocuparte, deja que yo me encargue de todo —con eso, no volvió a hablar en todo el camino.

.

.

.

— ¡Wow!, aún no puedo creer que vivas aquí —susurró impresionada cuando entramos al Pent House.  
—Bueno, pues así es, aquí es donde paso la mayoría del tiempo —dije quitándome el saco mientras ella exploraba la sala.

— ¿Y dónde pasas el resto? —preguntó curiosa mirándome a los ojos.

—En el mar, me encanta bucear —dije y ella me miró sorprendida alzando su hermosa y depilada ceja.

—Eso debe ser muy emocionante —susurró.

—Algún día te enseñaré —prometí acercándomele por detrás. Ella se estremeció, la abracé, rodeé su cintura y dejé descansar mi cabeza en su cuello, la sentí jadear, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al mío.

—No temas —susurré.

—Intento no hacerlo —dijo mordiendo su labio, quería besarla, lo haría. La volteé lentamente y jadeó, sabía lo que venía, e intentaba no demostrar miedo, intentaba comportarse a la altura, intentaba cumplir con su parte del trato.

Quité sus lentes con cuidado y los dejé sobre la mesa, sus hermosos ojos chocolate me impactaron, ¡Que preciosidad!

Pero yo sabía que tenía miedo, estaba aterrada.

—No te muevas —le dije cuando la sentí temblar; me acerqué con cuidado; la atraje hacia mis brazos; ella se aferró de mi pecho y rocé sus labios con los míos… sentía como nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

—No me hagas daño —susurró antes de que yo acortase la distancia. La besé con determinación, guiándola, tomando el control, saboreando sus labios. Sabían a miel y a chocolate. Sabía a gloria, a juventud, a salvación.

Ella movía sus labios tímidamente; todo lo contrario a mí; era fuego versus Hielo; era amor versus odio; era luz y oscuridad; ella era todo y yo nada… éramos agua y aceite, opuestos, que se atraían con un magnetismo inimaginable.

Ella se entregó por completo, lo supe cuando desfalleció en mis brazos. Olvidó todos sus principios, todo lo que sabía, todos los mandamientos, ella me lo estaba dando todo…

Me separé de ella solo un momento, estaba jadeando, se veía hermosa; sus ojos estaban húmedos, era un delicioso matiz del chocolate. La tomé en brazos al estilo novia, se agarró de mí con fuerza, no hablaba, solo me miraba expectante por mi próximo movimiento.

La llevé a mi habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, ella se apretó más a mi cuerpo, ¿Le temía a la oscuridad? Niña, yo soy la oscuridad.

La dejé sobre las sábanas y ella jadeó al sentir el contacto de la seda. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, necesitaba sus labios, necesitaba saciarme de ella y de su vitalidad.

—Te necesito —le susurré en el oído. Ella gimió, su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío a la perfección, me necesitaba también, podía sentirlo, podía sentirla.

Ella enroscó sus manos en mi cuello, se aferró de mí y se dejó ir. Mis besos eran demandantes y fuertes, la haría mía esta noche de una vez por todas.

Mis manos codiciosas fueron al cierre de su vestido lo abrieron con agilidad, lo saqué apresurado, dejándola en un hermoso conjunto de encaje blanco. Mi niña, mi ángel.

Yo jadeé al verla, me levanté de la cama dejándola a ella extendida ahí, tan expuesta y entregada, parecía hecha por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel… su cintura pequeña; sus piernas largas y cremosas; sus senos redondos y firmes; su piel de porcelana. Cómo un animal cazando me arranqué la corbata y desabroché mi camisa. Ella se mordió el labio y se retorció entre las sábanas; sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, estaba nerviosa midiendo mis movimientos. Me saqué mis pantalones, dejándome solo en los bóxer negros que me había puesto, el cuarto entero estaba impregnado de su esencia, era delicada, le hacía honor a su nombre, era… bella.

Me subí sobre ella de nuevo, apoyando mi peso en mis brazos, besando su cuello, llenándola, acariciando cada centímetro de sus brazos y su cintura.

Ella me rodeó con las piernas, aún tenía puestos esos hermosos tacones, se los quitaría más tarde. Bajé mis besos poco a poco por su cuello, regocijándome con los jadeos que obtenía como respuesta.

Mordí su clavícula y ella se aferró de las sábanas haciendo sus manos puños en ellas. Baje más hasta encontrarme con el sujetador, lo abrí en dos segundos y fue a parar en una esquina lejana. Fuera del círculo oscuro y lleno de neblina que nos rodeaba, estaba mi pasado, era mi maldad absorbiéndola, mi odio.

Ella se entregaba, con cada gemido; con cada mirada ella se iba fundiendo más a mí, a mí y mi mundo lleno de muerte y dolor.

Sus senos eran más hermosos de lo que yo y mi retorcida imaginación hubiesen pensado; eran grandes, color crema, hermosos, con dos pezones rosados que estaban erectos y pedían a grito atención. Mis dedos los acariciaron lentamente obteniendo más gemidos más gruñidos. Para ese entonces ella ya había firmado su condena… una eterna condena.

Mis labios remplazaron mis manos, los lamí, chupe y mordisqueé. Ella ya estaba en un estado muy lejano, fuera de la realidad, demasiado absorbida por las sensaciones, ella estaba a mi merced.

Se retorcía debajo de mí, frotando nuestros sexos, empeorando mi erección. Bajé mis besos por su vientre plano, intentando mantenerla quieta, pero era imposible, era una danza prohibida la que ella estaba ejecutando.

Me encontré con sus hermosas bragas y las arranqué con fuerza, causando un grito de placer por su parte, y me encontré con la tierra perdida… era hermosa, sensual, atrayente; era feminidad pura, solamente eso, era el olor a hembra, era una mujer.

Mis dedos acariciaron con delicadeza esa parte tan preciada y virginal de su cuerpo, ella gimió con fuerza, pude oír varios suspiros. Mis dedos se perdieron en sus pliegues, mis ojos se perdieron en su hermosura, mi boca se secó y solo pude reaccionar con un rugido animal cuando sentí la humedad empapando mis dedos.

Introduje un dedo con cuidado, la oí gritar y delirar de placer; introduje otro y comencé a bombearla, lentamente escuchando la hermosa música de fondo que emitía su cuerpo entero.

Pero eso duro poco, de repente saqué mis dedos y mis bóxer a la vez. Ella miró con asombro mi imponente miembro erecto, se relamió los labios y echó la cabeza para atrás aturdida de placer, fue la cosa más sensual que pude haber visto en la tierra.

Me posicioné sobre ella, mi miembro se frotaba en su entrada; ambos jadeábamos necesitados de contacto. Ella se aferró de mi espalda y enroscó sus pies en mis caderas, no tenía los tacones… ¿Cuándo se los había quitado?

En ese segundo no importó más nada, solo estábamos mi oscuridad ella y yo a punto de unirnos por siempre. Yo estaba a punto de dañar al ángel, de quitarle la inocencia, de convertirlo en parte de mi alma, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Y se sentía tan placentero. Ella estaba enroscada a mi cuerpo, jadeante, suplicándome que lo hiciera, cada vez que respiraba me tentaba más.

Lo hice, me posicioné para entrar de un solo golpe cortándole la respiración, dejándola tensa, provocando un grito desgarrador que alimento mi alma, que se guardó en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Ese fue el inicio, el momento en que el demonio se apodero del alma del ángel. Yo le susurré cosas alentadoras en el oído, estaba tan estrecha, tan pegada a mí, éramos un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, era como comer del árbol prohibido, era como alimentarse de la nada, era placentero, era inhumano.

Pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi cuello, sus uñas clavadas en mi piel, sus piernas que buscaban lugar para no dejarse caer, yo era su salvavidas, yo era el que la sostenía y no la dejaba caer en el abismo.

Di la primera embestida, duro, fuerte, rápido y sin piedad… como yo. Ella gimió con voz rota en mi oído, ese gemido, esa fue la prueba, de que el ángel se había ido, y solo quedaba la diosa, el monstruo hambriento de piel y placer.

— ¡Edward! —jadeó en mi oído, yo gruñí. Estaba maravillada, encantada por secretos de su cuerpo y por las sensaciones aturdidoras.

—Dios —gimió cuando le di dos veces más. ¡Oh niña, aún no has aprendido nada de estas últimas horas!... ese ser nunca, nunca visita mis aposentos.

Las sombras nos absorbían; el pasado, la lujuria, la maldad y el dolor… todo eso creando el ambiente perfecto. Era locura, era dolor y placer.

Comencé a moverme más rápido, sin parar, furioso, queriendo más de ella; queriendo poseer hasta el último rincón de su alma, lo quería todo y lo obtendría todo también, este era el momento.

Yo la convertí; la estoy haciendo mía. Desde ahora será la mujer del demonio, mi mujer.

Ella jadeaba, gemía. Era solo placer y dolor, juntos, bailando una danza ancestral, bailando toda la noche.

Estaba apretada, el orgasmo estaba tan cerca. Mis embestidas cada vez más brutales, podía sentirla jadear, gritar, pero yo estaba absorto en su cuerpo, en nuestra unión, en todo lo que ella con llevaba.

Y el orgasmo llegó, como un torbellino, llevándose todo… al Ángel, al demonio, a la diosa, y al alma desdichada de un hombre que le vendió todo al amor y recibió nada a cambio; a un hombre que aprendió con el tiempo, que es mejor pertenecer al mal, que al bien, así no duele tanto.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, ¿Me quieren matar? ¿Merezco Review's? **

**Espero que si.**

**Gracias por Leer, actualizo cada dos semanas.**

**Un beso desde venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son mios, mas la historia sí.**

**Contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual, menores de 18 abstenerse de leer.**

**Gracias por esos 47 comentarios en tan solo 2 capitulos.**

**Musica recomendada: Addicted-Kelly Clarkson**

**Agradecimientos: A Diana, Melyna, Rosie, Aryam, Gaby y todas las del grupo.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Capítulo Tercero: El Ángel y la Diosa.**

Me levanté y eran las 7:20 de la mañana. Ella todavía dormía, se veía preciosa, despeinada, y con un semblante tranquilo. Fui al baño con una sonrisa en el rostro, no había tenido pesadillas. Era la primera noche después de mis diez años que no tenía malos sueños, por primera vez en toda mi vida, no me sentí usado ni asqueado de lo que había pasado, me sentía bien, ¿Hace cuánto que no deseaba tanto a una mujer?

.

.

.

Pero todos los demonios regresaron cuando entre de nuevo al cuarto y la encontré en posición fetal, abrazándose a sí misma, llorando desconsoladamente mientras arrugaba en puños las sábanas. Eso me recordó a la mañana después de la primera noche que le serví de prostituto a una mujer, solo tenía Quince años.

_Mi cuerpo temblaba, con rabia y furia; me dolía todo de la cintura para abajo; me ardía todo el cuerpo; las lágrimas salían con impotencia y rabia. Fueron tres malditas veces seguidas, tres veces en la que me forzó a hacerlo en distintas posiciones. Tres veces abusó de mí._

_La odiaba, la odiaba porque sabía que esto solo sería el comienzo de mi suplicio, el inicio de mi asquerosa vida._

Ella se retorcía entre las sábanas, podía ver como se mordía el labio para callar sus gritos. _Me odiaba, tanto o más de lo que yo odié a Angela._

—No llores —susurré con el pánico corriendo por mis venas. Ella era un Ángel, los ángeles no lloran por los demonios, no deben hacerlo, no es bueno.

—Vete, ya obtuviste lo que querías… déjame sola, ¡Vete! —gritó cerrando los ojos, pero no la dejaría, _ella era mía _y debía cumplir con lo que yo le ordenase.

—No voy a irme Isabella, ¡Deja de llorar! —grité saliéndome de control tomándola por los hombros. Fue tan fácil levantarla hasta ponerla a mi altura, era tan liviana, no pesaba ni un gramo, _estaba desnuda…_

—No —susurró ahogada entre las lágrimas. Algo que ella no sabía es que yo la entendía mejor que nadie, por eso hice lo que primero me vino a la cabeza, hubiese querido que hiciesen conmigo… _la abracé, la atraje contra mi pecho y la dejé que descargara su furia._

Sus lágrimas empapaban mi pecho desnudo; sus brazos se aferraban de mi torso con fuerza mientras que ella lloraba y yo la consolé. Dejé que clavara sus uñas en mí, lo hice porque era lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando sus sollozos se fueron apagando la puse delicadamente en la cama. Su frágil cuerpo se dejó llevar por el mío. Esta vez, lo haría con dulzura, le recordaría porque estaba aquí, la dejaría jadeando por más.

Ella me miró expectante, me jaló contra ella. Estaba en la fase de confusión, su mente me odia; _el ángel me odia, pero la diosa no puede vivir sin mí._

Nuestros labios se amoldaron a la perfección, luchaban una batalla sin final, con rabia y deseo, nos mordíamos, todo alrededor de nosotros era placer y dolor de nuevo.

Mis manos desataron la toalla que cubría mi miembro, de nuevo volvíamos a ser la diosa y el demonio, sedientos del otro, curiosos, llenos de malicia

Sus piernas se enrollaron en mis caderas y pude sentir como mi miembro reaccionaba ante su intimidad; como se perdía entre sus pliegues. Ambos gemimos ante el hermoso contacto y en un arranque de frenesí giré en la cama para que ella quedara sobre mí. Me miró sonrojada y se apoyó de mi pecho. Yo la alcé con facilidad y me introduje en ella, ambos gemimos con fuerza… la sensación maravillosa. _La diosa y el demonio juntos, _empecé lento, disfrutando de nuestra unión; pero ella quería más, echó la cabeza para atrás y me cabalgó con fuerza.

Nos perdimos entre las sombras de nuevo, la oscuridad, nosotros mismos y los recuerdos de las vidas pasadas. Éramos todo y nada, una explosión, dos polos destinados a unirnos.

Ella guiaba los movimientos, eran suaves, deliciosos y muy delicados. Lo estaba disfrutando, la diosa estaba encantada con la posición, se sentía libre, deseada, su centro se contraía a mi alrededor y los espasmos del placer se podían observar en cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Yo la sostenía por las caderas. Ella se movía rápido, sus jadeos salían apresurados; gritaba mi nombre por partes, no podía crear una frase completa; el placer no la dejaba… _el dolor la cegaba._

El orgasmo se avecinaba, rápido. Esta vez no era tierno, nunca lo fue, pero esta vez era sin cuidado, sin delicadeza, sin sentimiento, sin algún pensamiento, solo era sexo… sexo ardiente, sexo profundo.

Subía y bajaba, placer, arañazos, jadeos, gritos, cuerpos unidos y el orgasmo que los llevó directo al abismo

— ¡Ed…! —gimió Bella cayendo sobre mi pecho estrepitosamente. Sus jadeos eran suaves, estaba exhausta, muy impresionada, y presiento, que adolorida por cómo se retorció cuando salí de ella.

—Mierda Isabella —dije suspirando, una leve capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos.

Había estado en estas posiciones tantas veces, con tantas mujeres, pero nunca había sentido este magnetismo mágico que siento con Isabella. Era tanto el deseo, ella me excitaba tato o más de lo que pensaba.

—Edward eso fue… —susurró jadeando incoherencias, yo sonreí con orgullo podía sentir sus piernas temblar a mi alrededor, era tan frágil, tan hermosa.

—Lo sé cariño, yo también lo sentí —susurré, incapaz de decir algo más.

Cuando la bajé con cuidado, pude oír su jadeó.

— ¿Te duele? —pregunté preocupado.

—Un… poco —admitió sonrojada como un tomate.

Yo me levanté rápidamente y ella se me quedó observando y tragando en seco, le sonreí y fui al baño, saqué de la repisa un calmante y un aceite de almendras para masaje.

Volví y ella estaba en la misma posición, tan absorta que no se movía, estaba extasiada.

Me acosté a su lado y comencé a acariciarle el abdomen. Ella jadeó y me miró expectante.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó.

—Un masaje, después te tomaras una píldora para el dolor —Y fue ahí cuando reaccione, _la píldora, ¡Jodida mierda no usamos protección!_—. Anoche… anoche no usamos —comencé preocupado pero ella me tranquilizó con la mirada.

—Shhh, tomaré la píldora del día siguiente —susurró tragando en seco.

—Le diré a Taylor, después de tu masaje —susurré y me miró extrañada. Mis manos tomaron el aceite y masajeé su vientre y bajo.

Y ella jadeó con fuerza, se retorció entre mis manos. El aceite se resbalaba entre sus pliegues húmedos, su espalda se arqueó y me dediqué a ella, y a su placer.

.

.

.

—Taylor —llamé colocándome una camiseta. Isabella se había quedado profundamente dormida en mi cama.

—Dígame señor —dijo llegando a mi lado.

—Ve a la farmacia, compra la píldora del día siguiente más cara que consigas, luego pasa por la panadería y trae unos pasteles de pollo con jugo de naranja.

—Sí señor…

— ¡Ah y llama a Alice! Dile que venga, a eso de las cuatro, prepara el auto cuando vengas, saldremos —ordené y él asintió.

.

.

.

Bella estaba levantada cuando volví, enrollada entre las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio, se veía tan sensual, tan inocente, su cabello rojizo alborotado la hacía ver, en pocas palabras, una verdadera mujer.

—Buenos días —susurró con la voz triste, ¿No se supone que las personas después del sexo estaban felices?

—Ahora son buenos —dije sentándome en la cama a su lado. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté confuso.

—Yo… eh nada, es solo que me siento extraña, es algo nuevo esto del sexo—dijo mirándome de reojo.

— ¿Te lo imaginabas diferente?

—Algo menos intenso, menos real, y nunca me imaginé con un hombre como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Importante, millonario y bueno… guapo también.

— ¿Con quién te lo imaginaste entonces? —pregunté curioso, era toda una caja de pandora la que había abierto.

—Con… con nadie.

— ¿Cumplí tus expectativas? —pregunté, ya le sacaría después aquello.

—Más que eso —dijo mirándome fijamente. Esa niña no sabe en lo que se metió.

—Tienes que arreglarte Isabella, iremos a inscribirte en media hora —dije, ella asintió colorada—. Me encantaría que pasáramos el día en la cama, pero quizás volvamos más tarde —le aseguré y ella tragó en seco. Intentó bajarse de la cama pero la sostuve hasta sentarla en mi regazo y robarle un beso.

Ella movía sus labios con facilidad ante los míos, la atraje a mi cuerpo e introduje mi lengua en su boca.

—Anda a cambiarte, si no nunca saldremos de este cuarto —susurré poniéndola sobre el suelo, ella asintió.

—Hay ropa nueva en el baño y todo lo que puedas necesitar —dije y ella entró al baño, entonces yo opte por cambiarme rápidamente por una camisa de vestir azul celeste unos pantalones de seda negros y unos zapatos italianos de cuero.

Tomé mi reloj Rolex de platino, mi perfume de Hugo Boss, y alboroté mi cabello cobrizo, los lentes negros y estaba oficialmente listo.

Ella salió del baño silenciosamente, tenía puesta sus gafas, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, traía una polera gris y unos jeans desgastados, junto con unos tenis. Todo lo había mandado a comprar esta mañana guiándome por las tallas del vestido y los tacones de anoche.

—Gracias por la ropa —dijo sonrojada.

—No es nada, tómate esto —dije tendiéndole la pastilla del día siguiente y un vaso de agua.

Asintió y se la trago sin pensar, tomo la mitad del vaso y estábamos oficialmente listos.

—Okey, iremos a inscribirte a la universidad; luego al ginecólogo para que te recete protección —ordené y ella asintió. Volvíamos a ser el ángel y el demonio.

La dejé pasar primero y ambos bajamos la escalera rápidamente, abajo nos esperaba Taylor, Y mierda, ¿Qué hacía Aro Volturi en mi casa_?_

— ¡Querido Edward! —dijo cruzándose de brazos, su mirada oscura y sádica se centró en Isabella. _Oh no viejo asqueroso, a ella no la tocará tu oscuridad._

— ¿Qué haces aquí Aro? —le pregunté al padre de Jane, él era el único aparte de mis antiguas dueñas que sabía toda la verdad.

—Vine a plantearte un negocio, pero ya veo que estás muy ocupado con la señorita, nos vemos después Edward —dijo el maldito viejo con una sonrisa. ¡Se lo dirá a Jane!, se fue y me dejó con cara de shock, debía resolver esto ya.

Bella estaba a mi lado algo ida, ¿Qué le diría sobre el viejo Volturi?

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó en un susurró.

—Es el padre de una mujer a la cual respeto mucho, gracias a ella me he convertido en un hombre de negocios exitoso.

—Oh… —susurró asintiendo, se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos mientras bajábamos.

—Taylor llévanos a la universidad L. James —ordené pasando de largo junto a Bella, nos subimos al auto, Taylor asintió y arrancamos directo al sitio.

Bella estaba algo nerviosa, era comprensible ante la intrusión de Aro en mi casa. ¿Por qué había venido? Eso de la propuesta de negocios no me lo creía, además estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ya que él se encargaba de viñedos.

¿Jane lo había mandado?, ¿Para qué? ¿Le habrían dicho sobre Isabella?

¿Cómo le explico eso a Jane Vulturi?, que ahora tengo a una mujer que no es ella para satisfacerme.

Era muy complicado, le debía mucho a esa mujer. Decirle aquello era como desprenderme de ella, además desataría su mano dura y sus celos, ¡Mierda!

Si ella decidiese siquiera hablar o hacer cualquier cosa contra mí estaría muerto, ella tiene muchas pruebas que me hundirían.

Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme su reacción.

Pero un suspiro de Bella me trajo a la realidad, ya resolvería después el problema con Jane.

— ¿Qué sucede Isabella? —pregunté confuso.

—Es increíble que esté a punto de inscribirme en esa universidad —admitió sonriendo.

—Wow, nunca vi a nadie más emocionado por estudiar —admití, la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, dejaban la escuela.

—De donde yo vengo, la única forma de ser alguien en la vida es haciendo eso —dijo mirándome, con una tierna sonrisa.

—Lo es, Isabella —contesté.

—Llegamos señor —dijo Taylor, interrumpiendo nuestro diálogo, asentí y me bajé del coche, le abrí la puerta a Bella y ambos estábamos de pronto al frente de la lujosa e inmensa Universidad L. James.

— ¡Oh dios mío!—le oí murmurar, y no era para menos, la grandiosidad de esa edificación era, en pocas palabras increíble.

— ¿Entramos? —pregunté divertido, ella sonrió, juntos caminamos atravesando el campus, todos nos observaban, en especial a Isabella.

—Todos nos miran —dijo Isabella entrando a mi lado, después de ayer, tenía grandes ojeras pero aun así, con el maquillaje de esta mañana se veía radiante, estaba nerviosa, y emocionada. Su emoción me alegraba el día, era tan refrescante verla, ver tanta vitalidad y juventud, tanta alegría que parece rejuvenecer mi alma.

—Es normal Isabella —susurré ante su sonrojo.

Fuimos directamente a admisiones.

.

.

Salimos media hora después, Bella ya tenía su horario de clases, estaba oficialmente inscrita, tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, caminaba a mi lado.

—Entonces señorita Swan, podemos decir que es oficialmente una Universitaria de L. James, felicitaciones—dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojó.

—Sí señor Cullen —contestó siguiendo mi juego.

—Después de la ginecóloga iremos a recoger tus cosas, mañana empiezas a estudiar, y debemos hacer esto rápido —dije mirando mi reloj, ella asintió, su mirada se oscureció un poco.

—Edward Cullen —dijo quien menos espere encontrarme ahí. Esa voz que me atormento por tantos años, ese maldito perfume, hizo que todos los demonios apareciesen, alejándome de la realidad, la puta... había regresado.  
Victoria Smith, me miraba como siempre lo hizo, con deseo, y parada justo al frente a mí con sus cuarenta años de diferencia, y parecía que los años no pasaban por ella… estaba impecable, sin una arruga, su melena roja la diferenciaba del lugar, eso y su alma maldita. Mi tormento, mi segunda dueña, me miraba igual que antes y eso me derrumbó, me hizo frágil de nuevo, vulnerable. —Victoria —susurré mirándola con todo el odio y el desprecio que mi alma oscura destilaba. Maldita perra, la hice pagar, oh sí que la hice pagar, el dejé en la ruina con la ayuda de Jane, pero aun así jamás tendría suficiente, ella debía morir, por todo lo que me hizo.

—Tanto tiempo querido—dijo relamiéndose los labios, la presencia de Isabella me daba valor, aunque no podía decirle lo que quería delante del Ángel, ella se aferraba a mi confusa.

—No el suficiente, nunca habrá demasiado tiempo para olvidar Victoria—contesté seco, púdrete en el infierno maldita.

—Te he extrañado.

¡Cínica!

—No gozo de decir lo mismo Victoria, yo no te he extrañado para nada—le dije, pero nada lograba alejarla lo suficiente de mi roto corazón, era como un dragón que amenazaba con quemar el fuerte que tanto me había costado construir.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga? —preguntó curiosa.

—Isabella Swan, mi protegida—dije usando el mismo termino con que ella me presentaba a sus amistades, su mirada se oscureció de celos y odio.

—Hasta nunca Victoria—dije sin dejarla responder, tome la mano de Bella y la saqué corriendo de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede por qué te pones así? —dijo Isabella parándonos en medio del pasillo, sus manos se aferraban a mi pecho y me miraba sin entender.

—Solo mantente alejada de esa mujer, es una piltrafa humana, la peor de las peores, es una mierda —le dije atrayéndola contra mi pecho. Ella me abrazó sin contestar. Era mi sostén, claro estaba que no me entendía, al menos me daba el silencio.

.

.

El camino se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo. Íbamos directo a donde la doctora Irina, una mujer cálida, siempre sonriente y me había ayudado bastante con esto de los anticonceptivos.

Cuando llegamos eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, mande a Taylor a comprar comida china.

Irina nos recibió de inmediato. Mandó a Bella a quitarse la ropa detrás del bongo mientras me corría del consultorio. Duraron media hora ahí dentro, ¡Joder! Que tanto se puede hacer en un ginecólogo. Cuando por fin salieron, Bella estaba roja como un tomate, e Irina me llamó.

—Edward le receté unas pastillas, se tiene que tomar la primera pastilla cuando llegue su menstruación, así por veintiún días más, luego esperar sin tomarla siete días y empezar de nuevo —dijo la doctora mirándome atentamente, yo asentí. Okey veintiún pastillas cuando le llegue el periodo, luego siete días, y empezar de nuevo.

—Gracias doctora —dije y ella asintió.

—La receta la tiene Isabella.

—Hasta pronto —me despedí. Bella me esperaba con el papel en la mano, lo tomé y cuando llegamos al auto se lo tendí a Taylor para que aparcara en la farmacia y las comprara.

.

.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —dijo Bella en voz alta cuando llegamos a casa, eran las cinco y diez, un poco tarde, saqué las bolsas de comida china y su rostro se iluminó, sonreí.

Serví dos platos y copas de vino, ella se sentó en un taburete mirando mis movimientos, me senté a su lado y ambos comenzamos a comer.

—Mañana Taylor te llevará a la universidad y luego a mí al trabajo; también te pasará a buscar, sales a las tres de la tarde. Yo regreso a la seis, así que tendrás tiempo para las tareas y ese tipo de cosas. Cuando regrese te quiero dispuesta para mí —le dije con voz ronca, ella notó el sentido de mis palabras y asintió, cumpliendo su parte del trato.

—Taylor está buscando tus cosas, ¿Necesitas algún libro o algo? —le pregunté.

—No, yo tengo cuadernos y lo necesario, depende de lo que me manden mañana te diré —dijo comiendo su arroz.

—De acuerdo —contesté. Iba a decirle algo más, pero Taylor llegó con dos maletas y dos cajas grandes.

—Señor Cullen ¿Dónde pongo las cajas? —preguntó.

—Súbelas a mi habitación Taylor. Mañana llama a la señora Platt, para que venga a organizar la casa, ¿Alice llegó? —pregunté directamente.

—Sí señor está esperándolo en el despacho —dijo Taylor subiendo las cajas.

—Bella, voy a conversar con Alice cinco minutos, ven cuando te llame —ordené y ella asintió, tomando los platos y lavándolos en la cocina.

.

.

—Hola Edward—dijo la pequeña duende de cabello negro, quien me abrazó con fuerza. Alice había sido una gran amiga que trabaja en la empresa. La conocí cuando repartía el café, ella estaba en el departamento de relaciones exteriores, hablaba un fluido español, francés, inglés y alemán.

—Hola Alice, te traje para que le enseñes francés a Isabella, una amiga que está viviendo conmigo, como sabrás a finales de este año viajaré a Francia, a supervisar nuestra sucursal allá, y pienso llevarla conmigo —le dije sonriendo, ella me miró picara, y asintió.

— ¿Amiga, eh? —dijo y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

—Ya la llamo duende —dije saliendo del estudio, grité su nombre y ella apareció en el pasillo. Se había quitado la cola de caballo y ahora su cabello caía como cascada en su espalda; también se había cambiado, traía puesto un vestido color azul cielo y unas sandalias, se veía hermosa, la tomé de la mano y entramos al estudio, Alice la miraba sonriente y con apreciación.

—Isabella esta es Alice, tu profesora de francés —le dije presentándole al duende de cabello negro y rostro perfectamente maquillado.

— ¿Francés? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Soy francés querida, nací en Francia, además pienso viajar a finales del año y necesitas aprender el idioma para acompañarme —le dije sonriendo, Bella asintió sonrojada y le tendió la mano a la duende, esta se mordió el labio y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola Isabella, soy Alice Hale, y presiento que seremos grandes amigas —dijo, Bella solo reía con suavidad y asentía.

—Dime Bella, es un placer —contestó.

Taylor entró interrumpiéndonos, lo miré mal, pero el solo me dijo…

—Señor Cullen, Jane Vulturi lo espera en el salón—_Mierda, va a arder Troya._

__**¿Que tal Niñas? Merezco Reviews? Gracias por leerme, actualizare mas rapido ya que estoy en vaciones, no me corten la cabeza despues de leer este cap...  
**

**Gracias por todo, desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas Niñas (o) les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por todos esos comentarios que me impulzan a escribir cada vez mas!.**

**Agradecimientos; A Monz, a Gabriela y Aryam, a quien les dedico la historia, a Eve, por ser wow, una gran amiga, y a Osbelys Bencomo por sostenerme y mantenerme alejada de la ventana...**

Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)

**Musica recomendada: "Baja la Guardia-Santiago Cruz"  
"Because of you- Kelly Clarkson"**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene Lemmon y lenguaje soez, a quien no le guste, abstenerse de leer!**

**Gracias, mil gracias, por hacerme pasar un cumpleaños especial Ary, Gaby, Rosie**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarto: El Sr. Cullen.**

**Isabella's Pov.**

Edward se tensó al oír el nombre de esa mujer, ¿Quién era ella? Se fue del salón sin decir nada y él y Taylor compartieron una mirada cómplice, ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!

Solo dios que solo hago esto por mis padres, por nadie más. Este hombre es tan bipolar; tan atrapante, me hace sentir como si fuera otra yo. Hace días tenía juicio y conciencia, ahora parece que eso ha desaparecido.

¿En qué me metí?

— ¿Entonces Isabella? ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó la chica menuda. Me caía bien, yo nunca había tenido amigas en mi país. Aunque ella hablaba muy rápido, me costaba entenderle.

—De Venezuela —contesté, ella sonrió.

— ¡Oh! Una latina, ¿Sabes bailar salsa y todo eso? —preguntó divertida.

—Claro, en Venezuela, uno aprende a bailar antes que caminar —le dije sonrojada, ella aplaudió y dio saltitos.

—Eso es genial, hagamos un trato, yo te enseño idiomas y tú me enseñas salsa —dijo yo asentí.

—Claro, me encantaría —le dije, nos sentamos en un sofá de cuero y empezamos a hablar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Dieciocho y tú? —le dije.

—Veintiséis, ¡Eres una niña! —dijo alegre. ¿_Lo era?, _pensé confundida, ¿lo soy?

— ¿De dónde conoces al Señor Cullen? —le dije.

—Oh, él y yo trabajamos juntos —dijo sonriente. Esa chica era toda una bomba de alegría.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme de compras mañana Isabella? —preguntó, yo asentí encantada.

Y pasamos un buen rato hablando de trivialidades. Edward regresó con una cara de ultratumba.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Y de qué hablan —preguntó intentando disimular.

—Oh, Bella me acompañará de compras mañana —dijo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —contestó Edward mirándome pícaramente. _Oh, oh._

—Claro la recogeré al colegio, ¿L. James no? Debes ser muy inteligente. Bueno como decía, no duraremos más de dos horas, la traeré sana y salva gruñón—dijo, _bromeando, _¿Así que el Sr. Cullen tenía sentido del humor?

—Vale, no más de dos horas duende, le diré a Taylor que te lleve a casa, es muy tarde—dijo Edward preocupado

—Claro grandulón, nos vemos mañana, Isabella—dijo revoloteando en el salón.

Edward me miró confuso, había muchas emociones en su rostro.

—Es bastante… activa —dije sonrojada.

—Alice es muy enérgica en todo lo que hace —contestó.

No sabía cómo preguntarle, sobre la tal Jane, se vio tan afectada con su llegada…

— ¿Quién es Jane? —dije sin rodeos.

—Nadie que te afecte Isabella, no te preocupes por eso, son solo, cosas mías, sube a la habitación, no tardaré mucho —ordenó con voz dura, yo solo bajé la mirada y asentí, me mordí el labio y obedecí su orden. Me sentía tan extraña conmigo misma, era una confrontación constante entre las dos yo, lo que era y en la que me estoy convirtiendo; el pasado y el presente, lo nuevo y lo viejo.

Mis prioridades de pronto ya no son las mismas, y lo que creía ser ya no es… me estaba transformando, y no quería saber en qué. Ahora tenía que dormir con él, eso me aterrorizaba, el dormir, el estar con él, porque sin quererlo me asustaba, me intimidaba tanta riqueza seguridad y oscuridad.

Me fui quitando la ropa, había un clóset entero para mí, lleno de ropa, mía, y otras que son nuevas, zapatos y algunos perfumes, mi querido cofre de zarcillos y collares, había fotos, cuadernos y un jarrón con lápices y utensilios.

Cuando estuve en ropa interior, que consistía en un brasier de encaje negro y unas bragas a juego abrí el cajón de las pijamas saqué una camisola blanca, pero unos pasos me detuvieron; Edward estaba recostado del marco de la puerta mirándome profundamente, me sonrojé e intenté cubrirme, pero él me detuvo y tiró la prenda en el cajón.

—No te cubras, no hace falta —susurró pegándome contra el clóset, fue duro, mi espalda ardía con el golpe, pero no pude pensar con claridad después que sus labios atacaron los míos con necesidad. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, me alzó hasta que enrollé mis piernas a su cintura, sus brazos me sostenían de la cintura y mis manos jalaban su cabello con frenesí mientras su lengua luchaba con la mía.

Gemí en voz alta al entrañable deseo que crecía en mi interior nuestros sexos se rozaban con rapidez buscando fricción.

—Isabella me vuelves loco —gruñó.

—Edward —jadeé y cuando me tuvo a la cama, se quitó la camisa y luchó con su pantalón y de pronto él estaba desnudo, en toda su perfección. Me sonrojé con fuerza al ver su erección, demandante y muy grande, ¿Cómo cabe eso en mí?

Me mordí el labio y lo jalé hacia mí; él gruñó sonriendo, se sostuvo de sus codos mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis piernas; mordía mi cuello con fuerza, era una extraña sensación. Era dolor y placer de nuevo. Sus manos se deshicieron de mi brasier, yo gemí cuando él tomó mi seno en su boca, los saboreo, los mordió; me aferraba de su cabello mientras que mi feminidad lo apretaba. Bajó por mi vientre y sacó mis bragas; después sacó un envoltorio plateado de su bolsillo y se lo puso. Luego jadeé al sentir sus manos jugando con mis pliegues; su dedo se introdujo en mí y me arqueé disfrutando aquel contacto, de repente aumentó sus estocadas con dos dedos más y en un segundo tenía tres dedos largos dentro de mí. Sentí un vació a cuando los sacó y me tomó por sorpresa cuando ve volteó quedando mi trasero expuesto. Él gruñó, se puso sobre mí y con voz ronca me susurró.

—Hoy, voy a tomarte por detrás —seguido a eso me penetró tan fuerte que hizo que gritara y aferrara mis dedos a las sábanas y ahogando mis gemidos, era tan profunda la posición que no había centímetro de mí que no se estremeciera.

—Edward —gemí arañando la cama. Él dio la primera embestida fuerte, sin detenerse dio la segunda. Deliraba de placer, incontrolable, él entraba y salía, rápido fuerte duro, era solo el señor Cullen. Él se aferraba a la cama para no caer debido a la fuerza que implicaba, él no se detenía, era tan abrumador que solo me dejé llevar. Nueve embestidas más y yo ya estaba al borde de la locura, el orgasmo era tan increíble que ambos gritábamos de placer. Llegó tan rápido que solo pudimos suspirar y gemir, el cayó sobre mí sin fuerzas y yo solo buscaba que el aire llegara a mis pulmones.

El salió de mí y me sentí vacía y congelada, pero rápidamente me abrazó por detrás y me atrajo hacia su pecho, de manera que no hubiese forma de escapar.

—Eres hermosa —susurró Edward en mi oído, yo temblé y besé su mano que rodeaba mi cintura, él entrelazó nuestros dedos.

.

.

.

El reloj de Edward sonó a las 6:30 AM, me desperté adormilada ante sus suaves toques en mi puesto.

—Es hora de despertar Nena —susurró besando mis mejillas, yo asentí, ambos nos levantamos desnudos, me sonrojé y me enrollé en la sábana. Él me sonrió pícaramente y me tendió una bata de seda, yo me sonrojé, él fue primero al baño mientras que yo sacaba mi ropa. Saqué una playera azul celeste, unos jeans ajustados y mis amados tenis blancos, una chamarra azul marino, un bolso desgastado donde puse mis cuadernos y los lápices. El salió envuelto en una toalla blanca yo le sonreí intentando amenizar el ambiente y él también lo hizo. Yo fui al baño rápidamente, me cepillé dos veces los dientes, luché con mi cabello quince minutos, hasta amarrarlo en una coleta alta. Suspiré y volví al cuarto.

Él estaba vestido de traje y gabardina, de un color gris plomo, una camisa blanca de seda y una corbata plateada, olía a gloria y a dinero.

—Estás hermosa —susurró recorriéndome con la mirada.

—Igualmente —le dije sonrojada. Me jaló de la mano y me abrazó con fuerza.

Yo le correspondí confundida. Que bipolar era este hombre. Me besó el cuello y suspiré.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —susurré.

—Hem —dijo divertido mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja jadeé riendo.

—Vamos señor Cullen, hay cosas que hacer—susurré, él se separó de mi divertido, parecía tan juvenil y desquitado, más atractivo de lo normal.

.

.

.

Taylor aparcó delante de la universidad, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Edward me miraba divertido.

—Suerte preciosa, espero que tengas un buen primer día, nos vemos en la tarde —me dijo y yo le sonreí agradecida—. Alice pasará por ti a la salida e irán a hacer cosas de chicas —me recordó y asentí entusiasmada.

Me bajé del coche y me arreglé la mochila. Caminé atravesando el campus con miedo y vergüenza, todos me observaban detenidamente, median mis movimientos. Era un pez azul entre un ejército de salmones dorados.

Fui directamente al salón de mi primera clase, Historia clásica de la Literatura I.

Me fascinó, era tan nuevo tan interesante, me sentía impregnada de libros. Wow, era como si todo lo que supiese fuese el 0.0% de todo aquel universo. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, sin pensarlo en tres horas más era el tiempo de almorzar.

Me senté sola en una mesa apartada mientras veía a todos esos cerebritos ricos y mimados comer y hablar como si no existiese mañana.

Me daba risa. De donde yo vengo todo era muy diferente, en los almuerzos de mi instituto todos hablaban con todos y eran muy unidos. ¡Ah! Todos los viernes había una pelea nueva. Los profesores eran como unos segundos padres, no como los viejos estirados de aquí.

Una rubia espectacular, que vestía una camiseta roja ceñida al cuerpo, una falda de jeans y unas botas, con 1.70 de altura y un cuerpo de infarto se acercó y se sentó conmigo.

—Hola, Soy Rosalie Hale, ¿Eres nueva cierto? —preguntó con voz alegre, sonreí.

—Así es, me llamo Isabella Swan —contesté.

— ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó.

—De Venezuela, ¿Tú? —le dije, ella asintió.

—Con razón tu tono de piel y cabello, ¿Es natural cierto? —preguntó divertida, yo reí con ella.

—Sí, natural —le dije.

—Soy de Inglaterra —contestó comiendo su manzana, yo picoteaba una ensalada.

—Con razón el acento —convine, ella sonrió.

Hablamos de trivialidades, Rosalie es una chica genial, muy, muy inteligente y de gran personalidad.

La hora de la salida se vio presente, y como supuse, Alice Brandon me esperaba en un flamante Porsche amarillo en la entrada, me sonrojé y entré al coche.

— ¡Oh Bella!, ya verás que nos divertiremos juntas, ¡Dolce, Gucci, Louis, Nos esperan! —gritó divertida, era como ver una niña en una juguetería.

—Eso espero Alice—pensé, quizás encontraría algo que me gustase.

Íbamos a mitad del centro comercial cuando recibí un texto.

Era Edward, ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

_"Esta noche te quiero dispuesta, entregada, que me seduzcas, que me hagas delirar de deseo por ti" _casi podía oírlo ordenarme con voz dura.

Me estremecí, ¿Cómo seducía a semejante hombre?

Dios, ten piedad. Estaba perdida, en un mundo nuevo y aterrorizante, ¿Qué debía hacer? Poner velas y besarlo hasta caer a la cama como en las novelas, ¿Ponerme ropa de encaje? Llevé a Alice a una tienda de Victoria Secrets y ella me miró pícara.

— ¿A quién seducirás esta noche? —tragué en seco.

—Ese es el problema Alice, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer —dije entrando en pánico.

—Cálmate, te ayudaré. Puedes comprar un modelito de encaje, liguero, medias y unos tacones de charol negros, eso de seguro lo volverá loco —me dijo jalándome a la tienda.

Terminé con dos bolsas repletas de encaje y satén, Alice me había dado la idea de las velas y escancias aromáticas, además de seducirlo poco a poco tomando el control. Tenía miedo algo que decía que esto saldría muy mal.

Después de comprar ropa Alice me dejó en la casa. Edward llegaría dentro de dos horas, tenía poco tiempo.

Me metí a bañar lo más pronto que pude, perfume cada rincón de mi cuerpo con escancia a rosas, luego sequé mi cabello con el rizador haciendo bucles pesados y gruesos que caían en cascada. Traía una bata de seda. Me maquillé poco a poco, resaltando mis ojos, los ahumé, haciéndolos ver más grandes, apliqué un labial rojo pasión, y un poco de rubor en mis mejillas.

Me puse el modelo que más me gusto, un liguero negro, con medias de encaje y un sujetador muy apretado, que hacía ver mis senos grandes y una tanga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Me cubrí de nuevo con la bata y apliqué perfume. Comencé a encender vela por vela, iluminando todo el cuarto, esparcí los pétalos que había comprado. Cambié las sábanas a unas rojas, de satén, haciendo ver la cama provocadora y adictiva. Rocié con perfume cada rincón del baño.

En pocos minutos se hizo de noche y las estrellas le daban un toque místico.

Con un suspiro me escondí en una esquina oscura de la habitación detrás de un mueble.

Lo sentí llegar al cuarto, y gruñir por lo bajo.

Se fue quitando el saco y los zapatos, la corbata y antes de que se quitara la camisa aparecí por detrás y le acaricié la espalda, él se volteó y me miró embelesado, cada parte del cuerpo ardía ante su mirada.

—Estás… no hay palabras —susurró tomándome por la cintura, pero seguí los consejos de Alice, negando divertida, lo tiré a la cama.

—Hoy mando yo —susurré sentándome sobre él.

—Voy a follarte tan duro, con solo esos tacones puestos —me susurró gruñendo, mi diosa sonrió.

Yo lo besé con pasión, llena de lujuria y deseo me desabroché yo misma el brasier y dejé mis senos a su alcance, el jugo con ellos todo lo que quiso. Me restregaba contra su erección, una y otra vez, fuerte y directo.

Nuestros besos cada vez eran más profundos, y él intentaba aferrarse de algo para no romperme.

Entonces una idea descabellada paso por mi mente.

Fui bajando mis besos por su cuello mordisqueando y tocando todo a mi paso… sus abdominales, su vientre esculpido su pecho fuerte; me encantaba, era como un dios griego, era el dios del sexo Cullen. Me encontré con su pantalón y lo quite con rapidez. Su erección salto hacia mí, fuerte, grande, gloriosa, mi boca formó una "o" era tan, inimaginable.

Hice lo que por instinto me pasó por la mente.

Lo metí todo en mi boca, lamiéndolo y chupándolo, con fuerza, llevándolo hasta mi garganta. Él gemía retorciéndose debajo de mí, me agarró fuertemente del cabello y guiaba mis movimientos, rápidos con fuerza. Subía y bajaba, se sentía tan bien tener tanto poder sobre él. Arqueaba su espalda y subía su pelvis, iba bien supongo, hice mis movimientos más fuertes y rápidos, lamiéndolo desde la punta hasta el final.

Lo sentí convulsionar y temblar.

—Apártate si no quieres que acabe en tu boca —jadeó pero yo negué, iba a terminar esto bien, iba a darle un orgasmo.

Y pasó… rápido y furioso.

Sentí un líquido caliente y espeso llenar toda mi garganta, de un sabor dulzón y extraño, no sabía mal, me lo trague todo y con un suspiro satisfacción me senté de nuevo sobre él.

—Isabella Swan, tienes una boquita muy interesante —susurró tomándome de las caderas y volteándonos, quedando sobre mí, yo gemí sintiendo la humedad entre mis piernas.

—Edward—dije jadeando retorciéndome debajo él.

—Que quieres Isabella —dijo jugando con mi intimidad sobre las bragas de encaje, yo no sabía que sentía a esas alturas, era un placer tan absoluto que… estaba ciega, sorda y muda.

—A ti —susurré.

—Voy a quitarte esa preciosura de ropa interior nena, y voy a llevarte al límite —gruñó con su sonrisa sádica.

Oh sagrado… No pude terminar mi pensamiento porque en segundos tenía la boca entre mis piernas, las bragas habían desaparecido y solo tenía las medias, y los tacones de aguja.

Y lo hizo… su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de mi intimidad mientras yo me aferraba de la sábana y alzaba mi pelvis. Lamía chupaba y tocaba todo a su paso, introdujo dos dedos y bombeó, rápido, sin descanso, era un orgasmo tras otro.

Cuando vio que estaba al borde, él sacó sus dedos, se posicionó sobre mí.

¿Cuándo se había puesto un condón?

Tampoco pude responder a mi pregunta porque él entró profundo, sin ternura ni nada de esas chorradas, era solo Edward haciéndome suya.

El amanecer llegó sin avisar, los tenues rayos dorados iluminaron el grisáceo cielo de Seattle. Edward me abrazaba, estaba completamente desnuda. Nuestras ropas yacían esparcidas por el suelo, después de unos cuantos orgasmos más caímos exhaustos en la cama.

De alguna manera e sentía contenta, pero a la vez tenía miedo. No quería enamorarme de ese hombre, sabía que no funcionaría, solo era su dama de compañía. Además algo me decía que era demasiado complejo y no me sentía capaz de cargar con todos los demonios y problemas que sabía que traía con él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas, Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**

**Que tengan muchas bendiciones este nuevo año.**

**Gracias por Leer.**

**Disclamer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Steph. Meyer, la historia por el contrario es mía.**

**Musica: Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson.**

** Never Again-Kelly Clarkson.**

**CONTIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE SOEZ, MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, ABSTENTE DE LEER SI NO LO ERES O BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto: El demonio y sus tonos de oscuridad.**

**Edward's Pov.**

_Victoria le gustaba el sexo rudo. Le gustaba dominarme, le daba una satisfacción que yo no entendía. Estaba sobre mí, siempre era así, yo no disfrutaba nada, no me permitía sentir en estos momentos. Volvía a bloquearme y a alejarme, a esconderme detrás de un muro de cristal, el cual ni ella, ni nadie rompían._

_Estaba saltando sobre mi erección, sus senos enormes y grotescos me daban en la cara. Que mujer más exagerada. Disfrutaba satisfaciéndose de mí, estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto orgasmo esta noche, espero que se quede bien y me dejé dormir al menos dos horas._

_— ¡Vamos niño, grita, gime, muéstrame tu hombría, no eres más que una marica! —me dijo dándome una bofetada, su nuevo pasatiempo, con un gruñido grande y fuerte, la empuje debajo de mí, eso la trastorno, ella quería que le mostrara cuan hombre podía ser, pues lo tendría. Empujé lo más duro que mi cuerpo de diecisiete años podía permitirme, ella gritó. La tomé del cabello como ella solía hacerlo conmigo, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, había llegado…_

_Ella suspiró y me sonrió. Su sonrisa me recordaba a la de mi madre, Esmerald, debía estar retorciéndose en su tumba, junto con el maldito de mi padre…_

_Eso me llevó a un rincón oscuro, que ni yo sabía que existía, volvía a encontrar nuevos tonos de negro en mi alma._

_"Era un niño de seis años cuando ella murió, estaba a su lado cuando esos hombres vinieron y le dispararon por ser la mujer de un contrabandista de drogas. Ella cayó en el asfalto, yo me aferré a su vestido e intenté levantarla, pero era inútil. Mi mamá, estaba helada y mucha sangre salía de su estómago, ¿Qué hacía? Uno de esos hombres me tomó y me lanzó al auto. Grité y grité, pero me inyectaron un líquido amarillo y después de ahí, no recuerdo nada… ese fue la última vez que vi a mi madre, muerta en el asfalto como un perro"_

Me desperté de la misma pesadilla aproximadamente eran las tres de la mañana, estaba sudado, jadeaba y me sequé las lágrimas que se derramaron. El recordarla, el simple hecho de volver al pasado me afectaba. Un quejido me trajo a la realidad, ella dormía plácidamente acurrucada a mi almohada, su espalda desnuda repleta de pecas; su cabello chocolate revuelto; sus pequeños labios color carmín… la necesitaba, necesitaba que me contuviese como solo ella sabía hacerlo, necesitaba llenarme de su paz, alimentarme de su alma.

Ella se revolvió entre las sábanas, quedando boca arriba, sus adorables senos saltaron como dos bombas, blancos y pálidos con dos pezones rosados; su vientre plano y su cuerpo de mujer; era un ángel, mi ángel.

Besé su hombro y su cuello; mordisqueé levemente su clavícula, se despertó sofocada y me miró interrogante. Yo negué y ataqué sus labios sin preguntas, no las podía responder ahora.

Ella jadeó al sentirme tan despierto y desesperado. Me puse sobre ella, mientras no dejaba de acariciarla y estimularla. Ella me jalaba el cabello y se aferraba de mi espalda, sus suaves caricias, su hermosa manera de demostrar lo que sentía.

Mi erección se rozaba entre sus húmedos pliegues, restregándose contra ella que jadeaba entre mis brazos. Tanteando en la mesa saque un condón y me lo puse rápidamente. Oh cuanto deseaba que empezara a tomar las pastillas.

Entré lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, disfrutando de como ella me apretaba, como me absorbía y me quemaba en la locura de su cuerpo. Jadeó arqueándose completamente, nuestras caderas chocaron como dos imanes y comencé a embestirla suavemente, disfrutando de sus reacciones, rejuveneciéndome, dejando la oscuridad atrás.

Pero ambos necesitábamos más, la tomé del trasero con fuerza y nos volteé. Ahora ella estaba sobre mí, mordiendo su labio, dominando el movimiento, para mi sorpresa fue aún más rápido y frenético, ella echó su cabeza para atrás, con sus ondas revueltas, jadeando mientras se retorcía.

Llegamos juntos a un delicioso orgasmo, nuestros sexos temblaron y aquel torbellino magnético la dejó sin fuerzas, cayó sobre mí apoyándose en mi pecho, jadeando. El aire no me llegaba con rapidez a los pulmones, volvíamos a la realidad, y eso significaba que tenía que afrontar de nuevo la oscuridad que me rodeaba, e intentar, salvarla a ella de mí mismo.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde íbamos en la limosina. Ella con una sensual trenza de lado; sus lentes de pasta y un hermoso vestido color azul celeste; también llevaban unas sandalias, su mochila y el abrigo. Por mi parte llevaba un traje azul marino, Armani, suspiré enredando mis manos en mi cabello, el silencio era incómodo.

—Cuando salgas de la universidad Taylor te llevará a la oficina, allí me esperarás hasta que termine mi turno, luego iremos a comer—le dije con la mirada perdida.

—Tengo tarea que hacer—susurró.

—La harás en mi oficina—dije sonriéndole, ella también lo hizo.

— ¿A dónde iremos a cenar? —preguntó.

—Es sorpresa—dije serio, ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Tengo que cambiarme o algo así? —preguntó mirándome con sus impenetrables ojos chocolate.

—No, así esta hermosa—comenté concentrado en el camino.

—Vale—contestó.

Llegamos a la entrada de la universidad en pocos minutos. Ella iba a abrir la puerta pero yo la detuve, me miró interrogante y la besé con pasión, moviendo los labios con anhelo, ella fruncía el ceño, sabía que estaba confundida.

Esta noche intentaría aclarar sus dudas, por mi bien, el de Jane y el de su salud psicológica no podía saber más de lo que estaba permitido.

Luego del beso ella suspiró y susurró un adiós, para luego salir del auto y tropezarse en el proceso.

Él sonrió con ternura. El ángel nervioso y torpe, delicado.

.

.

.

Estaba hecho un lio en mi oficina con unos inversionistas japoneses que me exasperaban, aunque obviamente yo lo ocultaba muy bien en mi máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

Ellos hablaban y hablaban y yo solo me dedicaba a asentir y a revisar los planos, ¡Maldita sea con Emmett y sus absurdas vacaciones!

Recibí un texto mientras intentaba no perderme entre tanto papeles.

**"Salgo dentro de dos horas y media, ;) Bella"**

Sonreí al verlo.

Le respondí al instante a ella y a Taylor le avisé para que estuviese pendiente y la buscara. Los japoneses me miraban asombrados, ya que jamás, nunca había revisado el celular en horas de trabajo en los dos años que me conocían.

Ahora me encontraba tramitando mi agenda con mi secretaria y organizando las citas de mi semana, aprobando y desaprobando lugares.

— ¿Hiciste mi reservación? —le pregunté a María indiferente.

—Así es señor, no sabía que usted bailaba—contestó insinuante, me reí de ella aunque ella pensó lo contrario.

—Soy toda una caja de secretos—contesté frunciendo el ceño ante la certeza de esa frase.

.

.

.

.

Estaba discutiendo con el viejo Weber acerca de nuestra unión, cuando María entró me le quedé mirando con mi ceja alzada esperando una explicación.

—La señorita Isabella Swan está afuera señor Cullen—dijo y asentí, mi mal humor se esfumó.

—Hazla pasar. Señor Weber, hablaremos después, ahora tengo un asunto importante —comenté, él me miró echando humo pero sabía que no podía replicar así que se fue. Bella pasó a su lado y se le quedó mirando confundida, estaba hermosa, radiante, llena de energía.

—Hola Edward —dijo mordiéndose el labio al verme, yo le sonreí encantado con su reacción. María se fue confundida, después le daría una lección a ella y la pondría en su lugar, ahora estaba muy ocupado con el ángel y su luz cegadora.

—Hola Isabella —le contesté, ella se sonrojó y miraba mi oficina.

—Acércate —le ordené recostándome en la silla, ella bajo la mirada y lo hizo, quedando frente a mi escritorio.

—Acércate más, ven —le dije divertido, ella dejó su bolso en la silla y estuvo a mi lado en segundos, Estaba incómoda, era como verme en un espejo, era un deja vu.

La jalé con delicadeza hasta sentarla en el escritorio, hoy más que nada amaba su vestido.

Sonreí sádicamente y para mi sorpresa ella me tomó de la corbata y me empujó a ella hasta que nos besamos lenta y deliciosamente. La diosa volvía a surgir, y el ángel observaba todo mordiéndose el labio. Mis manos se aferraron de su cintura y sus piernas envolvieron mis caderas, yo el tomé por el trasero y su sexo se restregó contra mi erección.

—Oh mi…—No la dejé seguir hablando, la besé con fuerza y sin importarme nada tumbé con mi mano todo lo que estaba en el escritorio cayendo al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso.

Yo gruñí cuando la acosté sobre él, tomé sus piernas y las abrí por completo a mi merced, ella se relamió los labios.

Arranqué sus bragas, no me servían en este instante, suspiré embriagado al ver su sexo, ella jadeó al sentir mi lengua acariciando sus pliegues húmedos, yo saboreé sus jugos y la penetré con mi lengua, uno de mis dedos acariciaba su clítoris, ella se aferraba de la madera como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— ¡Sagrado Batman! —jadeó cuando uno de mis dedos hizo magia en su interior.

Yo la miré curioso, esa niña sí que decía unas cosas muy interesantes…

— ¿Nunca has leído el libro "El Limite del Caos"? —preguntó, con dificultad, yo negué divertido y continúe con mi labor…

Ella era todo un caso, sus gemidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, estaba lista. Saqué un condón de mi bolsillo y me lo puse rápidamente, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Entré en ella sin preámbulos, gritó cerrando sus ojos, su labios estaba apresado por sus dientes, ella se estaba conteniendo, sabía en el lugar donde se encontraba, _se estaba adaptando a mí._

—Edward—gimió, cuando yo di la primera embestida, dura y frenética.

Seguí saliendo y entrando disfrutando del placer que me otorgaba, ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta en todo sentido, tan pura y única. Era todo un enigma que yo estaba dispuesto a resolver.

Ella me miraba suplicando más, y yo se lo di, la estaba follando contra el escritorio, la estaba teniendo como quería, vulnerable ante mí.

Mis embestidas eran rápidas, quería más de ella, necesitaba más, gruñí como un animal cuando ella llegó a su orgasmo, yo llegué poco después. Con un suspiró me sostuve del escritorio, mis piernas temblaban, ella jadeaba, con sus ojos cerrados, era una visión magnifica.

Una de sus manos acarició mi rostro y mis pómulos con delicadeza, yo suspiré ante su contacto, la ayude a sentarse, se mordió el labio y me besó con dulzura, apoyándose en mi pecho.

—Tienes que vestirte —susurré viendo el reloj, ya eran las dos de la tarde.

—Aja—susurró frunciendo el ceño, yo suspiré al verla. Me dolía verla, porque sabía que era mi propio reflejo.

Se bajó del escritorio rehuyendo de mi contacto, tomó sus bragas y se las puso, luego se sentó en las sillas, yo subí mi cremallera y me senté, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Harás la tarea? —le pregunté, ella asintió absorta.

Un leve toque nos interrumpió, María pasó se veía consternada.

—Señor Cullen, la Señora Smith lo está esperando en el salón de juntas —dijo, mi rostro se transformó, ¿Qué hacia la bruja aquí?

—Ya voy María —contesté, ella se retiró. Bella me miraba curiosa, no podía decirle nada.

— ¿Quién es?—dijo.

—Una inversionista, regreso en un rato, así te doy más privacidad, siéntete como en tu casa Bella, eres libre de utilizar la computadora —le dije, ella asintió mas no estaba confundida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —pregunté directamente cuando la vi. A Victoria Smith no le pasaba factura el tiempo, seguía idéntica, sensual, atrayente y malévola.

—Hola a ti también querido —dijo ella mordiendo su labio en un intento de ser sensual. Sabía porque lo hacía, sabía que le excitaba verme así, realizado y desafiante.

—Al grano —dije firme.

—Necesito más dinero—yo me carcajeé al escucharla.

—Trabaja Victoria, estoy seguro que en los burdeles debe haber un buen cargo para ti—contesté y ella me taladró con la mirada.

—Si no me das dinero, voy a hacerte polvo Cullen, ¡Y todo el puto mundo se va a enterar! —siseó, ¡maldita zorra! —Incluyendo a la adolescente que tienes por mascota—dijo sonriente.

—Mis abogados te destrozarían en los tribunales Victoria—contesté.

—Pero el daño quedaría hecho Edward, ¡vamos rétame! —su descaro no tenía límites.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió sádicamente.

.

.

.

.

Cuando regresé eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, fue todo un proceso negociar con la bruja, además los bancos eran un tema aparte.

Isabella estaba sentada en mi silla, usando la computadora y haciendo anotaciones a la vez, tenía un diccionario también. Se veía tan tierna concentrada, frunciendo su hermoso ceño.

Ella al notarme se sonrojó al instante y mordió su labio, pero ella era diferente a Victoria, lo de Bella era una hermosa maña, lo de Victoria era algo asqueroso.

— ¿Cómo vas? —pregunté, ella sonrió.

—Creo que esto es peor que Don Quijote—dijo riendo, yo había ojeado ese libro.

—Don Quijote no fue tan malo—apunté.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, a mí y a todo mi curso nos arruinó la existencia en literatura en el último curso, ¡Ese hombre estaba loco! —me daba tanta risa verla así.

— ¿Cómo aprobaste?

—Pues hice algo que los maestros sutilmente llaman copiar—dijo sonrojada, yo me carcajeé.

— ¿Tu copiaste?

—No iba a reprobar por un estúpido libro, así que me arme de valor y lo hice—dijo riendo.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Metí el acordeón en mi brasier—contestó como si nada y yo alcé mi ceja.

— ¿Enserio? Las mujeres son malvadas de verdad—contesté.

—Son solo técnicas que uno aprende—dijo riendo.

— ¿Terminaste con la tarea? —pregunté.

—Sí—dijo cerrando sus libros.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos chica libros, ¡Es hora de la Sorpresa! —contesté tomándola de la mano, ella tomó como pudo su bolso y ambos salimos de la oficina corriendo.

Íbamos en la Limosina, ella estaba nerviosa, como siempre y no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Nada solo pensando—contesté riendo, ella sonrió picara y se lanzó sobre mí…

— ¿Así que quiere reír Señor Cullen? —preguntó y yo la miraba curioso, jamás pude prevenir su movimiento, en un segundo la perdí de vista y al siguiente estaba matándome a cosquillas.

— ¡No, para! —jadeaba pero ella no parecía escucharme. No podía sacármela de encima, terminamos ambos acostados en el asiento del auto riendo como locos, hace tanto, es más, nunca me habían hecho reír así.

Cuando llegamos ella no podía creer lo que veía, la había llevado al club/Restaurant, _New Moon._

Era un lugar muy amplio, el piso de arriba estaba el restaurant, que estaba decorado a un estilo muy gótico, haciendo juego con luces que daba una sensación de tranquilidad, abajo estaba la parte del club, donde se bailaba la música Latina, Salsa, Merengue, Bachata, entre otras.

— ¡Oh mi dios! —susurró cuando nos sentamos en la mesa alejada que reservé.

Estaba debajo de un arco de flores al final, eran rosas azules que contrastaban con las luces perfectamente, hacia resaltar su piel pálida, parecía una diosa.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunté.

—Me fascina, ¡Gracias Edward! Se siente tan cálido, es como… como—yo complete su frase.

—Volver a tus raíces—dije.

—Sí—susurró, su sonrisa era tan radiante, tan única que me llenaba de alegría.

Yo llameé al mesero y dejé que esta vez Bella eligiese, ya que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de comida latina.

—A él le da pollo a la naranja por favor, a mí un pabellón, ¿De tomar? Que tal Carecer, sí de manzana, y de postre arroz con leche—dijo sonriéndole al camarero, este asintió.

— ¿Pabellón? —susurré.

—Oh es un plato fuerte, si quieres pruebas del mío, por si no te gusta, te pedí Pollo a la naranja—contestó.

—En que consiste—dije.

—Trae Carne Mechada, tajadas, arroz y caraotas o frijoles negros, es algo explosivo, es el plato típico Venezolano—contestó, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Oh, genial, contigo aprenderé de cultura general—contesté y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Después de comer, Bella y yo bajamos, ella me convenció, ya que yo no sé bailar esos ritmos.

—Bella voy a hacer el ridículo—contesté nervioso, estábamos en el centro de la pista, nadie podía vernos.

—Silencio, esto es merengue, es más fácil, sígueme —susurró.

Bella nos pegó completamente, comenzó a mecerse de un lado al otro, moviendo sus caderas al compás de la música, y así aprendí a bailar Merengue.

Después de unos tragos más, varios bailes, y su patético intento de enseñarme a bailar salsa, que era la mierda más difícil que había visto, volvimos a casa. Ella estaba algo encendida y yo un poco después de pasar de mi séptima cerveza, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y ambos reíamos sin sentido.

Terminamos en mi habitación acostados en la cama, pasando los efectos del alcohol mientras ella se abrazaba a mí yo intentaba analizar todo lo que había pasado en el día, pero fui interrumpido por los besos castos de Isabella.

— ¿Qué sucede cielo? —pregunté al verla mirándome expectante completamente sonrojada.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —susurró y yo fruncí el ceño, ella estaba borracha, ella no quería esto, ¿Qué sucedía?

—No Bella, durmamos hoy, mañana no te daré tregua—susurré y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿No quieres?

—Tú no quieres Bella, solo estas borracha—contesté y ella no volvió a hablar, la sentí quedarse dormida poco después.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana y yo no podía dormir, estaba en la sala sentado en mi sofá de cuero tomándome un trago cuando sentí una melodía, ¿Venía del bolso de Bella?

Yo rebusqué, ¿Dios cuantas cosas podía tener una mujer en su bolso? Hasta que encontré su teléfono, el idenficador de llamadas, decía claramente, _Gabriel._

—Isabella—dijo una voz gruesa en la línea cuando contesté, ¿Quién era ese cabron y qué hacía llamándola?

—Está dormida, ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté sin rodeos.

—Un viejo amigo, ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó hostil.

—Su novio, ella no está disponible, ni esta noche, ni ninguna otra—rugí por el teléfono.

¿Quién era ese tipo? Porque el cuento de amistad no me lo trago.

Mañana Isabella va a darme explicaciones y va a decirme toda la verdad de una puta vez por todas.

* * *

**¿Que le parecen chicas? ¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Espero que si.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un beso desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Esta Historia es MIA, los personajes, son de S.M.**

**Advertencias: Contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje soez.**

**Gracias por esperar chicas, no he tenido tiempo con las tareas.**

**Musica Recomendada: Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys y Hurricane 30 SECONDS TO MARS (Lo puse en mayuscula porque es muy importante)**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

**Capitulo Sexto: Niña en llamas. **

Isabella's Pov.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron temprano, me levanté sobresaltada, ¡Demonios, llegaré tarde!, ¿Por qué Edward no me despertó? Mientras me enredaba entre las sábanas y me tropezaba con el armario, recordé que hoy era sábado…

Que patética Isabella, me regañé a mí misma sonriendo; me quité el cabello del rostro y me puse un conjunto de chándal color azul celeste; me hice una coleta alta y fui al baño a cepillar mis dientes.  
Cuando terminé, me lavé el rostro, estaba agotada, me juré a mí misma no tomar nunca más.  
Suspiré, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, pero Edward no se encontraba por ninguna parte, eso era extraño, escuchaba ruidos desde el estudio, ¿Estaría allí?

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente pero jamás esperé encontrarme con aquello. Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio conversando con una rubia muy melosa, de ojos azules, esbelta, muy elegante y hermosa… y ahí bajé de mi fantasía… en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo no merecía aquello, que era joven y podía olvidarlo todo, que podía intentar ser feliz.

Ahí me di cuenta de que siempre me he menospreciado y subestimado, me di cuenta que nunca me valoré en realidad, que estaba loca por terminar en esta situación y que basta de tanto sufrimiento.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir—musité cerrando la puerta y corriendo a cualquier lugar lo suficientemente lejos de aquello.

Terminé en la habitación, sentada en la cama, frunciendo el ceño, maldición, pensé.  
¿En que había pensado al meterme en todo esto?  
Fue la peor decisión de mi vida; dolor tras dolor; estaba en llamas; me consumía sola en mi miseria.  
Pensé en toda mi vida, en mis padres, me aborrecerían si supieran en las condiciones que me encuentro ahora, la puta de un hombre. Pero recordé por qué lo hacía… mis estudios, no podía abandonarlo todo, no podía regresar, no quería regresar a enfrentarme con los mismos demonios, con mi familia, con los prejuicios, con él.

Al recordarle me entristecí, mi corazón se estremeció, ahí tampoco me valoré, esa fue la peor de todas, le había entregado mi corazón y el solo me uso para ocultar algo tan claro, que…, una lágrima se derramó.  
Me regañe a mí misma, juré olvidarlo, juré no llorar, juré no seguir peleando en una guerra que había perdido desde el inicio. No me merecía nada de esto, ¡Nada!

Era tan injusto, soy tan ingenua, tan estúpida. No sé qué me dolía más, su traición o esto; aquellas llamas o estas.

Al menos, se cómo sobrevivir en el anterior infierno, se cómo deslizarme y bailar entre las antiguas llamas, en este infierno, me consumo y no sé cómo levantarme, me supera, me gana; sin embargo, nunca he sabido cómo ganar una batalla, siempre me he resignado a perderlas todas.

Me sobresalté cuando Edward entró al cuarto y me miró con expresión, ¿Dura?  
— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

Lo que más dolía es que, incluso así, era hermoso.

—Nada, solo, no quería interrumpir su conversación, perdón por no tocar primero —contesté nerviosa.

—Sí bueno, ya Jane se fue de todas maneras, ¿Por qué estas levantada tan temprano? —dijo acercándose. Me asusté, lo tenía tan cerca no sabía cómo actuar…

—No lo sé, creo que me acostumbre, ¿Por qué tú lo estás? —pregunté intentando esquivar el tema.

—También me acostumbré, escucha, tengo que ir a la empresa, volveré tarde, no me esperes despierta—contestó simplemente, yo fruncí el ceño pero asentí.

—Tenemos que hablar—sentenció y yo me preocupé.

— ¿Qué sucede? —contesté bajando la mirada. Él se sentó a mi lado, me miró profundamente y habló.

— ¿Quién es Gabriel? —dijo y prácticamente todas las mentiras… todos los engaños, todo se esfumó  
Me quedé enmudecida, al oír su nombre, quise llorar.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo haciéndose la inocente.

—Porque anoche te llamó un tal Gabriel —contestó con voz dura.

—Él… era un antiguo amigo de la secundaria —respondí frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que no tuvo valor para replicar.

—Gabriel es solo un doloroso pasado… todos tenemos uno. Tú también lo tienes —dije de manera acusadora.

—Quién es… Isabella, no me gusta repetir mis órdenes —gruñó y exploté de la ira.

— ¡En todo caso!, ¿Quién era la rubia con la que estabas? — pregunté dándole en la espina.

—Eso no es tu problema… ¡Respóndeme! —gritó levantándose consumido por los celos.

—Respóndeme tú a mí —grité levantándome también.

—Tú aquí no eres nada, así que no te sientas con derechos de exigir, ¿Qué hago discutiendo contigo?, ¡Exijo respuestas! Y tú no tienes más opción que dármelas—gruño acorralándome entre la pared.

—Estás muy equivocado Edward —susurré con dolor—, yo solo soy tu puta, no tengo la obligación de darte ninguna respuesta… Yo nunca seré tuya —escupí con odio y Edward perdió los estribos.

—Estás equivocada… demasiado ángel—susurró con demencia antes de tirarme a la cama como un animal y rasgarme la ropa.

Forcejaba con él con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte, lloraba con impotencia, pataleaba, pero cuando sentí su aliento en mi cuello, se me erizo el cuerpo.

Ahí entendí… que cuando eras poseída por el demonio ya no puedes escapar de él.

Las ganas de huir se fueron, debía afrontarlo y dejarme arrastrar por el huracán. Sentí como me acariciaba, pero en ese momento yo solo quería llorar por desearlo tanto, por no poder escapar, por dejarme lastimar de esa manera. Volteé mi rostro a un lado y dejé que el tiempo pasara.  
Contenía todo lo que podía mis sollozos pero uno se escapó. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.  
Él me miró con terror y asco; se levantó como si quemase y salió corriendo.

¿Entonces?, ¿El demonio tenía corazón?

Me paré de la cama y recogí mi camisa rasgada, fruncí el ceño y me puse una bata de seda, era de él, podía olerlo. Salí corriendo en su búsqueda. Era una estúpida, pero aunque no quisiese admitirlo, no quería pelear.

Bajé por las escaleras, tropezando al final, me caí doblándome el tobillo, grité a todo pulmón, estaba tirada en el piso de mármol, lo vi correr hacia mí, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Por el amor de cristo Isabella! —gritó como loco, tomándome el brazo yo grité del dolor aferrándome de su pecho, él gruñó y subió las escaleras poco a poco… aguantando mis lágrimas y sollozos.

—Me duele —dije con la voz ronca.

Él me dejó en la cama, no me hablaba, solo me miraba severamente. Después tomó el teléfono y tecleó rápido, mas no pude oírlo, perdí la conciencia.

.

.

.

Me desperté en otra habitación, de colores claros, cama cómoda y olor a fresas.  
—Al fin despiertas —dijo una voz conocida, él estaba al lado de mi cama, sentado en una mecedora, yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño, me dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió…? —dije con la voz ronca.

—Te lastimaste el pie, pero no fue nada grave, el médico te reviso, estabas dormida. ¿Qué carajo estabas pensando al correr por las escaleras? —dijo con voz dura, estaba molesto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo…, solo iba a buscarte—susurré.

—No quería verte en ese momento—contestó de manera seca.

—Edward yo… Gabriel, fue algo horrible en mi adolescencia, él me hizo mucho daño… esa fue una de las razones para venir aquí —contesté aguantando el dolor.

—Isabella, yo no voy a compartirte con nadie, ¿Me has entendido bien? Ahora me voy, no me esperes a dormir, llegaré después de la madrugada… por cierto, este es tu nuevo cuarto —contesto yéndose, sin mirarme si quiera.

¿Nuevo cuarto? ¿Me estaba castigando?

¿Era eso?

Estaba celoso… ¿podría ser verdad?

.

.

Hice las tareas que tenía pendientes, eran bastantes, demasiadas.

Nada era igual que la secundaria, ya no tenía tiempo libre. Entre Edward el colegio, las tareas y dormir se me iba todo el día, no me dolía tanto el pie al menos, estaba en "Mi nueva habitación"  
Leía el libro mientras simultáneamente hacia anotaciones y preparaba unas diapositivas.

Eran las once y por fin había terminado, no había nadie en la casa. Hice un revoltillo con tomates, cebolla y huevo, unas arepas fritas y un delicioso y fresco jugo de naranja. Vi un rato la televisión hasta que me aburrí.  
Decidí luego de meditarlo mucho y buscar una excusa creíble llamar a mis padres.

—Aló —dijo mi mamá en un perfecto español…. Extrañaba mi idioma incluso sonaba raro escucharlo.

—Hola mamá —contesté y pude oír su gritó.

—Isabella hija, ¿cómo estás?, ¿dónde estás? —dijo tan rápido que me carcajeé.

—Estoy bien, estoy viviendo con una compañera de la universidad, ¡Mamá! Es demasiado alucinante… todo este país, desde lo más mínimo… nunca había visto nada igual, es como… un paraíso mamá. Cuando llegué aquí lloré de tan solo verlo, ¡La carrera es un sueño! Es justo lo que siempre quise mamá, me puedes llamar a diario a este número. ¿Cómo están todos? —pregunté aguantando las lágrimas.

—Oh nena, que felicidad, me alegro que estés bien, pues nosotros, ya sabes sobrevivimos, la situación está cada vez peor, es una tortura, no se encuentra la comida, creo, y no me digas pesimista, pero creo que se avecina una guerra civil… desde la muerte del presidente, Oh nena han pasado tantas cosas, son leones hambrientos de poder, la oposición y los del gobierno ya no saben a quién dañar—dijo mi madre y pude oír sus sollozos…. Oh no, otra guerra no… me asusté tanto que jadeé.

—Mamá escúchame bien, estoy trabajando, gano bien, y así sea lo último que haga, los sacaré de ese lugar…—contesté con la voz rota, pero la línea se cortó y un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta…

—Estás bien— preguntó su voz aterciopelada en medio de la oscuridad, a mí se me salió un gritó del susto, el salió de las penumbras, estaba tan hermoso, pero su rostro parecía tan sufrido.

—No… las cosas van de mal en peor con mis padres —contesté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—Pude oírlo… ¿Qué piensas hacer? —dijo.

—No lo sé, no puedo traerlos acá ahora, se darían cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros, morirían al saberlo, pero tampoco puedo dejarlos allá—dije frustrada.

—Isabella escucha, tú solo debes avisarme y ellos estarán a salvo… han surgido muchas complicaciones entre nosotros y quiero remediarlo, Te compraré un departamento, te mudaras ahí con Alice, en el caso que haya que traerlos, y mientras estén fingiremos que nada pasa, nos veremos en las noches y los fines de semana, pero nada va a pasarle a tu familia —dijo tomándome el rostro y mirándome con esos orbes verdes… y no pude negarle nada.

Ni el beso.

Ni sus caricias.

Ni que me quitase la ropa.

Él me necesitaba, me estaba ayudando, pero me estaba destruyendo poco a poco. Y yo no respondía ante sus ataques, simplemente me dejaba llevar por el huracán.

El pijama salió volando y quedó en algún lugar de la habitación. Yo me aferraba de su camisa de lino, me retorcía debajo del, restregándome en su erección, el gruñía, yo jadeaba, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba; no me había dado cuenta del momento en que comencé a desearlo, pero ahora era real.

Lo deseaba.

—Bella —gimió cuando arranqué su camisa y acaricié su espalda pecosa, yo me arqueé e al sentirlo tan cerca.  
No me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba hasta que lo probé... entonces me volví adicta a él.

Él separó mis piernas con adoración, mientras que con movimientos expertos quitaba su pantalón, yo le sonreí, él lo hizo también. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y entonces todo se volvió color infinito. No había descripciones de cómo se sentía sus labios en mi piel, pero podían saberlo por mis gemidos suaves.

Bajó por mis senos, sin sujetador, los acarició como sediento de mí, y así fue. Ambos estábamos sedientos del otro. Bajó por mi vientre plano, deteniéndose en mis caderas, mordisqueándolas, grité de sorpresa, y llegó a mi intimidad, expuesta ante él, y sonrió sádicamente… amaba esa sonrisa, era su manera de decirme… "No hay manera de escapar, ahora entrégate…" y yo lo hacía. Le entregaba todo de mí con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado… en su cama.

Comenzó a lamer y a jugar, como un ratón con su presa, saborearme. Estaba cerca del borde, él lo sabía, por eso se detuvo solo para reemplazar sus labios por su miembro erecto, era tan grande y crecía cada vez más. Se posiciono en mi entrada y fue entrando lentamente, tanto que deliraba de placer. Mis uñas en su espalda clavándose profundamente; mis labios en su cuello; mi respiración agitada y el huracán envolviéndonos en un baile de seducción y pasión.

Entraba y salía, llenándome de él, de sus demonios, de su pasado fantasma. Llenándome en toda su esencia. Fundiéndonos en una sola alma, una sola canción.

El orgasmo estaba cerca, tan cerca que dolía. Sus embestidas rápidas, fugases, eran un vaivén desesperado.  
Eran plegarias no escuchadas, era simplemente delirio. Y llegó, potente como siempre, lleno de palabras no dichas, de disculpas no escuchadas, llenos de soledad. Él se acostó a mi lado, jadeando, con sus ojos cerrados. Yo veía la lluvia que caía por el cielo nublado. Lo vi tan hermoso, tan pacífico, que casi se me olvida que lo creí un monstruo al principio, tan hermoso, que casi se me olvida que él me pagó por mi inocencia; olvidaba que me entregué por dinero, pero como siempre, todo termina más rápido de lo que empieza, incluso los sueños.

Se levantó y se fue dejándome sola en esa cama enorme y fría. Observando la lluvia envenenada, dejándome de nuevo, con mi conciencia acusadora, con mi pasado y con mi dolor, pero ya nada importaba. Un nuevo día estaba por venir y eso significaba olvidar y sonreír. Eso significaba que tal vez, pudiese seguir respirando, sin atragantarme con mis penas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. ¿Merezco Reviews? Espero que si.**

**Atentamente Valentina Shaday...Desde Venezuela.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas. Lamento la molestia, he estado en examenes finales estas 3 semanas pasadas, y no he podido hacer nada.**

**Aquí esta, el cap, disculpen las molestias.**

**Gracias a mi hermosa Beta Monserrat**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Musica: Just Give me a Reason- PINK**

** Secrets- One Republic**

**Capitulo Séptimo: Tormenta**

**Edward's POV.**

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas, gruñí molesto, era domingo, quizás pudiese dormir un poco más. Tanteé la cama para tocar la espalda de Isabella pero rápidamente al sentirla vacía me di cuenta que ya no estaba aquí.

Estaba en otro cuarto, sola. Era un Hombre muy estúpido.

Y testarudo.

Y gruñón.

Y ermitaño.

Y muy jodido.

Y exageradamente celoso.

Me levanté arrastrando mis pies descalzos por el suelo de mármol, llegué al baño y miré mi reflejo, mi cabello alborotado, desordenado, mi piel pálida, las conocidas ojeras, mis ojos apagados.

Sacudí mi cabeza y cepillé mis dientes confundido, el agua estaba helada, me devolví al cuarto, me puse unos pantalones de chándal y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como mi cuerpo aún dormido podía. Un olor exquisito tránsito en mis fosas nasales, _Beicon recién preparado, jugo de naranja, Mmhm._

Llegué a la cocina y encontré a Isabella enfundada en una camisa enorme de color blanco, la reconocí como mía, y unas bragas de color fucsia con lazos blancos. Sonreí, se veía hermosa, con una mano batía el beicon en la sartén, con la otra, sostenía el teléfono y veía televisión en el plasma de la encimera.

No se había percatado de mi presencia.

—Rosalie, no sé si pueda salir hoy, pero déjame ver, yo te paso un texto, vale, hablamos —trancó la línea y me miró con aquellos preciosos orbes marrones, tan sutil y suavemente, que hacía que toda la oscuridad se fuera. Pero la luz que entraba a mi alma era tan cegadora que dolía. Dolía mucho. Me hacía querer gritar, decirle que se alejara, que me hacía daño, pero mi corazón masoquista quería más luz, más de ella… más, más.

Aquella mirada temerosa y segura, aquella mirada llena de mariposas, aquella mirada acusadora del ángel. Aquel ángel, que me miraba con preocupación, diciéndome cosas en un lenguaje extraño; diciéndome que yo también le hacía daño, pero yo seguía avanzando, hasta que quedamos frente a frente, nuestras miradas enlazadas.

Fuego y hielo juntos de nuevo en una guerra fría, en una guerra donde los dos estábamos condenados a morir, lento, muy lento.

—Buenos días Edward —dijo con su vocecilla suave y dulce como la miel, que se empalaba en mi alma.

—Buenos días Bella —contesté sin dejar de verla. La diosa se retorcía, el ángel la contenía reprochándole, diciéndole que se alejara del demonio, advirtiéndole sobre una muerte segura, suplicándole, que se fuera porque las estaba condenando a ambas.

—Te hice el desayuno —contestó rehuyendo de mi mirada, yo no la dejé hacerlo.

El desayuno podía esperar.

La arrinconé contra el mesón, mientras le ronroneaba en el oído. Necesitaba aquella luz, la luz que me hacía cerrar los ojos y sentirme en casa. Aquella luz que me lastimaba… su luz.

—Edward —susurró agarrándose de mi pecho desnudo, rozando sus labios con los míos.

—Dime señor Cullen como me decías al principio ¿Recuerdas? Dime así por ahora —gruñí frotando mi erección contra sus piernas, ella gimió pero asintió.

Comencé a quitarle aquella camisa, dejando su torso desnudo a mi merced. Acaricié sus costados, su vientre, su espalda blanca. Llegué a sus senos y ella mordió mi hombro, conteniéndose, conteniendo a la diosa. Estaba jodiendo al ángel de nuevo.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y supe que se estaba entregando de nuevo a mí, a mi voluntad; besé su cuello lentamente, deleitándome con sus gemidos; bajé sus bragas y las lancé a algún sitio. Acaricié su intimidad y ella ya estaba húmeda, muy húmeda. Se frotaba a mis manos, ella también me necesitaba. No pude aguantarlo más, la agarré por las caderas y la penetré fuerte, ella gritó de la sorpresa y clavó sus uñas en mi piel. Yo sonreí, esa mágica sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo, sus paredes envolvían mi miembro tan fuerte que comencé a gemir y a bombearla con mi miembro.

El vaivén era rápido y suave a la vez. No podía contenerme, no con ella. Dejaba salir de mí esa oscuridad que me poseía, y dejaba que se adueñase de ella también, dejaba que todo fluyese. Mis embestidas eran duras, ella no se quejó.

La cúspide nos encontró rápidamente y nos dejó caer, por aquel abismo de pasión tan anhelado. Los gritós se convirtieron en jadeos suplicantes; su mirada estaba oscura, no podía ver el chocolate luminoso, ella estaba lívida. En sus ojos había algo que no podía descifrar, pero ya no era lo mismo que cuando la conocí.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES.**

Estaba en la oficina, muy concentrado en unas carpetas de unos inversionistas europeos cuando entró Emmett a interrumpirme.

—Edward, toma, te ha llegado esta invitación a la fiesta de máscaras de Jane Volturi —comentó risueño.

—Supongo que a ti también te ha llegado una—dije riendo por su entusiasmo.

—A casi todo el piso le ha llegado hombre, ira todo el mundo. Creo que Victoria Smith irá también —comentó y lo miré con expresión dura.

— ¿Estoy obligado a ir entonces? —dije incómodo.

—Por supuesto. Irá Tanya Denali, Angela Weber, ¡Incluso irá la princesa de aquel país extraño! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —dijo confundido.

—Mónaco Emmett, la princesa de Mónaco, entonces irá toda la sociedad reconocida de este país —dije algo fastidiado. Odiaba esas reuniones, en especial si iba Victoria, Tanya y Angela.

—Por supuesto, ¿A quién llevaras? Jane irá con Alec, ya sabes, su último marido; Victoria irá con James, el español, y Angela irá con su esposo, solo te queda Tanya amigo, ¡Buena suerte! —dijo divirtiéndose mi costa.

—No iré con Tanya, iré con Isabella —dije.

— ¿La llevarás? No es muy arriesgado que lleves a tu amante, menor de veintiún años, a una fiesta importante —dijo y negué.

—Isabella es una gran chica, se comportará genial. ¿Con quién iras? —pregunté.

—Pues, no lo sé —dijo.

—Sabes, Isabella tiene una amiga rubia muy bonita —comenté como el que no quiere la cosa. La verdad es que Emmett es mi único amigo aparte de la duende.

— ¡Pues qué esperas, eh!, ¡Quiero conocerla! —dijo ofendido.

—Bueno, pues entonces será tu pareja de la fiesta. Le diré a Isabella que hable con ella, pásala buscando por mi casa ese día —dije ocupándome de las carpetas.

— ¡Perfecto!, ¿Con quién ira la duende? —preguntó.

— ¿No lo sabes? —dije arrimando los papeles y mirándolo asombrado, él negó divertido.

— ¿No?, ¡Porque siempre soy el último en enterarme! —dijo ofendido y yo solté la bomba tan rápido como pude.

—Alice tiene novia —él abrió los ojos tan grandes que me asuste.

— ¿Qué la duende es lesbiana? —dijo anonado.

—Bueno lo es desde hace un mes, tiene una novia realmente sexy, una pelirroja por cierto, se llama Kristen —comenté divertido.

— ¿Enserio? Y que pasó con el tal Jackson —dijo confundido.

—Otro gilipollas, realmente me da tristeza, le rompí la mandíbula no hace mucho, no me gusta que lastimen al duende, ella es una gran persona —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Pobre… bueno quizás consiga buenas guarras para irnos de juerga —dijo emocionado y yo negué divertido.

—Te estoy consiguiendo una cita Emm, respeta eso. Además estoy con Isabella, no quiero nada más por ahora —dije firmando uno que otro papel.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?, además Isabella es tu amante, por dios, eso no te impide buscar otros horizontes.

—Ya he conocido los suficientes Emmett, no es tan agradable —dije dando por terminada aquella incómoda y dolorosa conversación.

Llegué a casa esa tarde muy cansado. Dejé el maletín y la invitación en la mesa, pero algo en la casa había cambiado… ¿Estaba limpia? Y olía a lavanda.

— ¡Isabella! —grité aflojando mi corbata.

Solté el saco en el sofá, y la vi llegar desde la habitación, traía un vestido blanco, de algodón, su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo y su piel tostada resplandecía.

—Hola Edward, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó acercándose a mí, su perfume me embriagaba.

—Hola —susurré tomándola por la cintura y besándola lentamente. Ella se aferró de mi pecho y suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó sonrojada, yo asentí no muy convencido.

Definitivamente la casa estaba más femenina, incluso, podía sentir algo rosa pero no sabía qué era.

Ella calentó el estofado, sacó una soda del refrigerador y lo puso todo en la mesa, los cubiertos y las servilletas, olía delicioso.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar ángel? —le dije divertido de mi chiste personal con ese nombre.

—Mi madre me enseñó —contestó levantándose de la silla y lavando algunos trastes.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la casa? —pregunté al ver unas flores adornado la repisa.

—Se llama limpiar y ordenar, ¿No te enseñaron eso? —preguntó Bella divertida. _No de hecho no lo hicieron, me enseñaron a cómo complacer a una mujer, a cómo someterme ante ella ángel._

—No —dije incómodo.

—Tendré que enseñarte entonces —dijo riendo.

Yo negué con la cabeza riendo también.

—Oye Bella, me invitaron a una fiesta muy importante, y me tienes que acompañar —dije picando la comida.

— ¿Cuándo es? —dijo.

—Este viernes, mañana iremos a comprarte un vestido —le dije.

—Está bien —contestó incómoda.

—Por cierto, dile a Rosalie, esa amiga tuya, que irá también, es la pareja de Emmett —ordené y ella me miró asombrada.

—Está bien —contestó.

—Hoy vendrá Alice para tu primera lección de francés —dije terminando mi comida y dejándola en el fregadero.

—Sí, ella llamó esta mañana

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? —pregunté.

—Hoy no tengo clases, te lo dije anoche —con eso finalizamos nuestra monótona conversación. Ella se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía.

.

.

.

.

Alice había llegado hace media hora. Ella e Isabella estaban encerradas desde entonces en mi estudio comenzando con las lecciones. ¿Yo?, estaba en mi sofá, viendo mi televisión comiendo mis papas fritas, suena muy machista, pero estaba en mi trono y de aquí no me movía nadie.

—Señor Cullen, la señora Tanya está esperándolo y exige que la deje pasar, quiere armar un escándalo —dijo Taylor entrando a la estancia algo agitado.

Yo gruñí, ¿Qué hacia esa perra en mi casa?

¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera en pensar en mí?

—Taylor, quédate aquí, voy a ir a despacharla.

—A mí no me despacha nadie Edward Masen —dijo con su voz ácida y aguda. «Maldita ramera».

—Vuelves a llamarme de esa forma y se me olvidara que eres mujer Tanya, yo soy Edward Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen, Señor Cullen para ti, así que cierra tu maldita boca —gruñí enfadado, entrecerrándole los ojos. Ella me miró desafiante.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que tu puta se entere que estoy aquí?, ¿Tienes miedo de que se entere de lo que en verdad fuiste? ¿De tu pasado?, ¿Del pasado que compartes conmigo y con las otras cuatro? —siseo desprendiendo su veneno.

—Escúchame muy bien Tanya, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que tú estás tan metida al fondo de esto que ya no podrías salir de la cárcel nunca más, tú y las otras. Llega a decir una sola palabra que me delate y yo mismo me encargaré de que te pudras en una mazmorra para toda tu eternidad. Lo que tú me hiciste, lo que ellas me hicieron, nunca tendrá perdón de dios, nunca. Vas a arder en el infierno, en mi infierno, vas a pagar todo con creces; no voy a descansar hasta torturarlas de una manera horrenda y dolorosa a cada una. Me tomaré mi tiempo, pero nunca dejaré que olvides, nunca, porque si yo no he podido hacerlo, ninguna de ustedes lo hará —dije, mi mirada se oscureció tanto que pude sentir su miedo.

—Nunca podrás escapar de tu pasado, estás preso a él, y eso te atormentará por siempre, ¿También piensas arrastrar a tus fondos oscuros a esa niña? —preguntó.

—Ella es mía Tanya, puedo arrastrarla al infierno si quiero, ¿Para qué viniste? —le dije confundido.

— ¿Por qué quieres que sufra lo que tú sufriste? —dijo esquivando el tema.

—No quiero que lo haga Tanya, por eso no cometeré los mismos errores que ustedes cometieron, ¿Qué quieres? —casi grité.

—Vengo a prevenirte, en la dichosa fiesta van a estar todas y cada una de las mujeres, sus amantes y sus esposos, va a estar toda la prensa y también estará él.

— ¿Quién? —dije

—El que no debemos nombrar, también asistirá.

El mundo dejo de rotar, y el aire parecía haberse extinguido.

Todo era fuego y rabia.

Caminaba como un león enjaulado en su propia cárcel, no había salida, no la había, todo estaba demasiado revuelto.

Después de casi, diez años volvería a verlo, volvería a reencontrarme con el causante de todo aquel dolor, de que mi alma se hubiese roto y solo quedaran los pedazos de una vida.

Intenté tranquilizarme pero tuve que correr al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha, pero antes de que hubiese logrado meterme en ella, vomité violentamente en el excusado.

«El innombrable regresaba a joderme la vida y a terminar de romper los pedazos»

.

.

.

.

Alice bajó y me despedí de ella lo más cordial que pude. Isabella estaba en el cuarto.

De pronto la necesitaba más que nunca, más que nada, necesitaba su luz, su calma.

Subí lentamente, cuidando mis pasos, seguí el ruido y su perfume. La encontré en el baño de su habitación, la abracé por detrás, su corazón se aceleró y escuché su gemido al sentirme tan despierto.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en susurrós apoyándose del lavado.

—No hagas preguntas que no podré responder —le susurré en el oído y ella se retorció.

—No puedo entenderte —dijo cuando comencé a quitarle el albornoz.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué eres tan extraño? —preguntó volteándose, quedamos frente a frente de nuevo, yo gruñí y ataque sus labios con fiereza.

Ella mordisqueó mi labio inferior provocando un gemido de mi parte.

— ¿Qué dices? Yo soy tan normal como cualquier hombre—dije jugando con su cintura, ella gimió y me jaló del cuello de mi camisa. Volvimos a besarnos, fuerte, duro, queriendo más.

—No… tú eres diferente en cada aspecto que veo, en todos —susurró, yo la alcé y ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura.

—Tú también lo eres.

—Está hablando demasiado Señor Cullen —susurró, yo me reí a carcajadas. La cargué hasta la cama y a dejé sobre las sábanas de seda.

—Está bien señorita Swan, sorpréndame —le dije divertido.

Ella sonrió sádicamente y nos volteó a ambos, arrancó mis pantalones mientras yo hacía lo mismo con sus bragas. Era increíble cómo era niña para unas cosas y tan mujer para otras. Yo gemía mientras la besaba devorándola completamente. Ella se sentó sobre mí, yo sonreí divertido, ella jadeó con fuerza.

—Eres hermosa Bella

—Te necesito —susurró restregándose contra mi miembro, pero yo tenía otros planes.

Sonreí de nuevo y nos volteé rápidamente. Ella me miró curioso.

—Voy a atarte y a vendarte los ojos Bella —pude ver como trago en seco—, no te asustes —susurré. Me levante de la cama con agilidad y la dejé allí, desnuda, vulnerable.

Abrí el cajón del closet y saqué la cinta color rojo y la venda negra. Ella miraba mis pasos expectante. Me subí de nuevo a la cama con una sonrisa perversa; tomé la cinta y até sus muñecas al cabecero de la cama. Ella estaba completamente lívida y entregada, ella quería esto. Tome la venda y con suavidad le cubrí los ojos, ella jadeó y se retorció bajo mi cuerpo.

Estaba, oficialmente, indefensa a mi voluntad.

Comencé a besar su cuello lentamente, ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura, fui hasta su clavícula y comenzó a gemir.

—Edward, ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurró perdida entre los límites del placer y la locura.

—Te hago el amor a mi manera —dije gruñendo, besando sus pechos con una suavidad asombrosa.

Ella se retorcía, intentando tocarlo, aferrarse del, pero era imposible, bajo sus besos por el vientre de la joven hasta que se encontró con su intimidad, palpitante, ardiendo por él

—Te ves deliciosa, vamos a comprobarlo —susurré y le abrí las piernas lo más que pude; luego como un gato cazando un ratón, comencé a lamerle los pliegues. Ella gritó tan fuerte que agradecí que Taylor estuviese en la entrada del edificio.

Yo continúe tentándola, llevándola más allá del límite que pudiese soportar.

—Por favor, te necesito adentro —susurró haciendo una mueca de lo más sexual.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —dije haciéndome rogar.

—A ti, solo a ti mi amor—dijo alzando su pelvis.

Yo gruñí desesperado. Ella sabía cómo envolverme en cada trampa, en cada emboscada. _Vuélveme a decir mi amor y te regalo el puto mundo. _

La penetré despacio, disfrutando de cada gesto, cada sonido. Era música, una canción lenta, una canción de dos… ella era una soprano, y yo estaba embelesado con su belleza.

El placer era infinito, eterno, no tenía fin. Nunca podría cansarme de ella, de su cuerpo, de su paz… de su inocencia. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, más fuerte, rápido, intenso. Estaba convulsionando, estaba embriagado. Ella se mordía el labio tan fuerte que creí que se lo rompería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ataqué su boca, sin clemencia, fundiéndonos en un beso lento, anárquico, sabía a sexo y a dolor. Todo se volvía difuso en esa nube de pasión, todo era demasiado complejo, demasiado gris. Estábamos intoxicados de deseo, ambos queríamos amarnos sin descanso, sin tiempo, sin límites.

Y lo logramos, por un segundo, cuando llegamos a la cúspide y caímos de nuevo al suelo; cuando el ángel perdió sus alas y cuando el demonio se volvió frio, todo tuvo sentido por esos instantes.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, yo desaté su venda y la miré a los ojos. Ella lo hizo también, y fue tan extraño y abrumador que sentí fuego en mi cuerpo. Nuestros ojos se entrelazaron en una mirada mortal, había tantos sentimientos en ese mar de chocolate que me asustó.

Ella quería vengarse de mí y yo quería vengarme de mi pasado. Ella sentía placer y dolor, y se odiaba por eso, yo también pasé por allí, por aquella etapa donde te pierdes a ti mismo en las sombras de tu alma. Donde el bien y el mal son del mismo color, donde todo es abstracto.

Estábamos tan mal, que nos necesitábamos, ambos queríamos salir del pozo sin fondo, pero no sabíamos cómo trepar.

Desaté sus manos, y estas cayeron flácidas en el colchón. La princesa estaba rota, harta de tanta confusión. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la abracé con ternura. Ella no tenía la culpa de mis pecados; sin embargo, no podía dejar de lastimarla por ello.

.

.

.

.

El día de la dichosa fiesta había llegado, Isabella y Rosalie estaban en la peluquería con Alice, al parecer ahora eran las mejores amigas. Irónico.

Yo estaba en la casa, tomando un baño relajante, esperando a las chicas, eso sonó tan raro. El vapor inundaba el baño y no pude evitar recordar aquello.

_Mi nueva ama se llama Tanya, es un poco salvaje y pegajosa, demasiado sentimental, me obliga a decir cosas que no quiero. Mi mamá me decía que una verdad que duela es mejor que una mentira._

_Hace tanto tiempo que no salgo de esta habitación mugrienta. El esposo de Tanya, Lord Denali, no sabe que su mujer tiene cautivo ilegalmente a un chico de 17 años que obtuvo mediante una subasta en el bar de Lady Angela._

_Siempre estoy oculto, no me gusta, hace demasiado frio, y el baño es muy caliente, la cama huele extraño, es una mezcla asquerosa. Tanya dice que huele a sexo y a semen. ¡Asqueroso!_

_Ha llegado de Nuevo, está desnuda. La tortura comienza de nuevo…_

El sonido de risas lejanas me trajo a la realidad. Las chicas habían llegado, podía escuchar los comentarios morbosos de Alice y las risotadas de Rosalie, sumado a los gritos de Bella. Salí de la tina envuelto en una toalla por mi cintura, pasé a mi cuarto, y dejé que esta cayera al suelo.

—Si no te conociera y no me gustaran las chicas, te violaría Edward Cullen, hay que reconocer que eres un buen ejemplar —dijo riendo la duende. Me sobresalté y la encaré completamente desnudo, alzando una ceja divertido.

—Sal de aquí duende, mira que a tu novia no le ha de gustar que andes mirando "_ejemplares" _como yo —dije riendo tomando un albornoz.

—Ya quisieras que _yo, _me fijara en tu ejemplar Cullen. Te venía a avisar que ya llegamos y que nos adueñaremos de los baños. ¡No entres antes de que Bella esté lista! Te arranco los ojos—dijo riendo mientras salía de mi habitación.

—Si claro, estás en tu casa Alice —dije sarcásticamente eligiendo el traje perfecto, ¿Hugo Boss o Armani?

_Armani, _lo saqué del perchero, y lo estiré en la cama, fui al espejo de mi cómoda y comencé a é el Perfume, las medias y los zapatos, intenté arreglar mi pelo, pero era una causa enfundé en el traje color negro, la corbata del mismo color, estaba vestido tan elegante que podía pasar perfectamente por el siglo pasado, era un traje clásico.

Cuando estuve listo, saqué dinero de la caja fuerte, lo metí en mi billetera, las llaves de la casa, y fui al salón silbando alguna canción cliché.

Mentiría si dijese que bajaron dentro de media hora, pasaron tres horas, créanme las conté, para que las princesas salieran de los cuartos. Y también mentiría si dijese que no valió la pena.

— ¿Entonces Cullen?, ¿Qué tal estamos? —dijo Alice sonriendo descaradamente, estaban tan preciosas que podría llorar.

Pero solo miraba a Isabella, sabía que todas estaban tan hermosas como modelos, pero Isabella estaba… no había palabras.

Traía un vestido de dos colores, de corte griego, sin una manga, pegado a sus pechos como una segunda piel. Hasta debajo de su busto era color blanco perla, luego le cruzaba una franja negra con destellos blancos y luego era de un negro noche, en una tela de satén que parecía tener vida propia. Su peinado era exquisito, traía un moño elegante, dejando sus hombros y su cuello al descubierto, era ajustado con pasadores de brillos, y su rostro. Al natural era perfecta, con maquillaje era irreal. Sus ojos ahumados, y delineados, parecían más profundos, sus pómulos resaltados, y sus labios de un color rojo pasión que te hacia alucinar. Además, traía unos brazaletes plateados.

Sonreí cómplice.

Alice tenía un vestido de lentejuelas plateadas, que brillaba más que cualquier foco; era escotado y divido debajo de los pecho dejando ver parte de su vientre, tenía la espalda escotada y la hacía ver estilizada, también tenía brazaletes plateados. Su cabello estaba en puntas por todos lados, y estaba maquillada de una manera provocativa pero suave.

Rosalie, tenía un vestido strapless de satén de un color rosa viejo, abierto debajo del muslo dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas, dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Ella, tenía una gargantilla llena de luces rosadas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza profesional y llena de cruces.

—Están deslumbrantes —dije riendo, todas sonrieron al ver mi aprobación, les ofrecí mi brazo, Bella del lado derecho y Alice del izquierdo.

Detrás de mí había llegado Emmett que estaba babeando por Rosalie. Ambos estaban fundidos en una extraña mirada deseosa.

—Rosalie, este es Emmett, Emm, esta es Rosalie —los presenté y salieron de su ensoñación. Él se acercó y besó su mejilla esta se sonrojó, le ofreció su brazo y esta lo tomó.

—Apúrense machotes, que mi Kristen me está esperando en la fiesta —dijo Alice exasperada.

Y con eso y muchas risas, nos fuimos a la dichosa fiesta, aunque yo, estaba más asustado que nada. Nos volveremos a ver las caras, James Bennett.

* * *

**¿Merezco Sus Review's? Espero que si. Atentamente Valentina Shaday desde Venezuela, 07:54 Pm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas, Gracias por la Espera. La historia no le quedan mas que 17 capitulos chicas, esta por terminar.**

**Aquí esta el link del grupo de Facebook a las que quieran unirse: groups/299714156814884/**

**Musica de este capitulo: Remember When - Alan Jackson.**

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A MI BETA MONZ!**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Capítulo Octavo: ¿Recuerdas Cuando…?**

**Isabella's POV.**

Llegamos a la fiesta, era enorme, nunca vi un salón más grande y lujoso que ese. Era muy abierto, tenía un jardín hermoso y un pequeño bosque.

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar, todos eran millonarios estirados y las mujeres me miraban como si fuese un animal de circo en exhibición. Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose a Emmett.

Edward no me soltaba ni un segundo, estaba muy nervioso, y no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué? No se supone que él conoce a todos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que esconde?, ¿Qué es lo que me oculta?

─Edward querido ─dijo esta vez una mujer tan blanca como la cal; de un cabello negro profundo y largo; enfundada en un vestido rojo pasión, al igual que sus labios, ¿Cómo podía competir contra eso? Le sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos brillaban. Edward tenía expresión dura.

─Angela, estás hermosa, ¿Quién te acompaña esta noche? ─dijo con cierta picardía a mi lado.

─Él es Demetri, mi nuevo protegido ─dijo abrazando a un hombre de unos veinte años. ¿Ella tendría cuarenta? Si es así, no los aparentaba.

─Ella es Isabella ─dijo señalándome. La mujer frunció el ceño y me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

─Un gusto ─dijo sonriéndome hipócritamente.

─El gusto es mío ─contesté de manera seca.

─ ¿Tu acento?, ¿De dónde vienes? ─preguntó extrañada.

─Soy Latina, de Venezuela ─contesté sonriendo.

─Una latina, ¡oh Eddie!, cada vez me sorprendes más ─contestó carcajeándose y yéndose con Demetri.

─ ¿Qué quiso decir? ─dije confundida mirando a Edward seriamente.

─Nada Isabella, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ─dijo Edward llamando al camarero. Es un genio en cambiar conversaciones.

Yo asentí, tomé un poco del vaso que me ofrecía, era champagne.

Miré a mi alrededor, las mujeres eran muy hermosas, todas, pero extrañamente todas eran mayores, más los hombres eran jóvenes y apuestos.

─ ¿Por qué todas las mujeres son de mediana edad? ─pregunté.

─Aún faltan chicas por venir, vendrá la Princesa de Mónaco ─comentó con la mirada perdida en una esquina de la habitación.

¿A quién miraba?

Había demasiadas personas. Él soltó mi mano y se fue caminando al fondo, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Por qué me dejaba sola?

Decidí ir al baño, estaba tan confundida, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Suspiré mirándome en el espejo, ¿Por qué no me decía la verdad?

Fruncí el ceño, cuando unas mujeres entraron en grupo, eran tres, entre ellas estaba Victoria, una rubia y la misma mujer de cabello negro.

─Hola Isabella ─dijo Victoria yo les sonreí.

─Hey ─contesté nerviosa, hice ademan para irme pero la rubia me detuvo.

─ ¿Tu eres la Puta de Edward no es así? ─dijo con burla.

─ ¿Quién eres?, ¿Eso no es tu problema? ─dije forcejando.

─Es increíble, El Prostituto tiene su propia Puta ─dijo Angela riendo, _¿El Prostituto?, ¿Por qué le decían así?_

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─dije.

─Veo que Edward no te ha contado la verdad pequeña zorra ─contestó Victoria yo gruñí.

─Te mantiene oculta entre las sombras, ¿Por qué?, ¿Es una manera de vengarse de nosotras por lo que le hicimos? ─dijo Angela, yo jadeé, ¿¡Qué carajo dicen!?

Logré salir del baño algo desorientada, y muy cabreada también. Salí a jardín a buscar a Edward, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Miré el pequeño bosque que se ocultaba detrás de la casa y después de meditarlo, no encajaba en este maldito lugar. Salí corriendo, tropezando con los troncos en dirección al bosque.

Me senté en un viejo roble debajo de los árboles, todo estaba a oscuro, escuchaba los sonidos pero mis ojos estaban cerrados, estaba asqueada de esas mujeres.

Estaba asqueada de mí misma.

Edward debe estar como loco buscándome, es mejor volver y calmar al león. Con paso lento llegué al jardín, todos seguían en lo suyo. Alice estaba conversando animadamente con su novia pelirroja, Rosalie estaba con Emmett y al ver a Edward al fondo del salón salí corriendo a buscarle. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

─ ¿Dónde carajo estabas? ─dijo tomando mi brazo y apartándome del salón.

─Por allí, ¿Por qué no terminas de decirme la verdad, Prostituto_?_ ─dije ácidamente. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba colérico de la ira.

─ ¿Qué te dijeron?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¡Habla maldita sea! ─siseó.

─Me lo dijo Angela, pero no todo, solo te llamó de esa manera, ¿Qué escondes?, ¿Por qué me ocultas la verdad?, ¿Qué pretendes? ─gruñí mirándole a los ojos.

─No busques flores entre las sombras Bella, no encontrarás nada de eso ─dijo.

─No quiero flores, solo quiero la verdad, tu verdad ─contesté aferrándome de su pecho, entregándome de nuevo.

─No puedo, te mataría, no puedo. El solo decirlo sería matarme a mí también Bella, deja de escarbar en el pasado, no hay nada hermoso allí ─jadeó.

─ ¿En dónde estabas?, ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que discutías? ─dije refiriéndome al hombre viejo y rubio.

─Ese es James, solo estábamos intercambiando opiniones, hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Bella, déjalo ya ─dijo.

─Llévame a casa ─dije lentamente.

─No será suave esta noche ─comentó rozando mis labios.

─Nunca lo fue, pero está bien, solo… llévame ─jadeé.

─Nos vamos ─dijo haciéndole señas a Alice. Esta le guiñó el ojo, terminarían de la misma forma al igual que Rosalie y Emm.

Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó al auto tan rápido que me sorprendió. Taylor comenzó a manejar instantáneamente, en el auto todo era deseo y furia.

Llegamos poco después. Cuando cerramos la puerta del apartamento me arrojó a la pared de forma salvaje, se quitó el saco y aflojó su corbata, yo ardía, mi entrepierna ardía.

─Eres tan hermosa ─susurró contra mis labios.

Mis manos se aferraron de su pecho marmóreo mientras que besaba su cuello, todo lo que mis labios alcanzaban, dejando un rastro de pintura color carmín.

─Edward te necesito tanto ─dije mordiendo sus labios.

─Bella me tienes loco ─dijo desabrochando mi vestido y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Me cargó de un solo impuso y se fue caminando conmigo hacia la habitación

Me dejó sobre las sábanas, él estaba entre mis piernas, luchando con la corbata y la camisa.

Yo le arranqué, no sé de dónde salió mi fuerza, pero lo hice, sin preámbulos lo despojé de su ropa. Él sin perder oportunidad, quitó mi brasier y con agresividad bajó por mi cuerpo llenándolo de besos mojados, lentamente, tan lento que dolía me sacó las bragas de encaje. Me abrió las piernas con facilidad y en un juego de placer y dolor, comenzó a besar mis pliegues y a lamerlos lentamente, disfrutando su momento. Y con eso volví a entregarme a él, sin reproches, sin ataduras, era deseo, era pasión, lo éramos todo y a la vez nada.

Solo estábamos siendo una mujer y un hombre sedientos el uno del otro, solo… Edward y Bella, sin pasado. Sin miedos. Y se sentía tan bien que dolía.

Me despertó una deliciosa sensación en mi espalda, eran las caricias de Edward, me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo estaba boca abajo, y la sábana solo me cubría de la cintura para abajo.

─Quédate en mi cama siempre Isabella Swan ─susurró perdiéndose en mis ojos.

─Te recuerdo que tú me corriste ─susurré tapándome, él me lo impidió.

─Soy un hombre muy estúpido, ya deberías haber descubierto eso ─comentó riendo

─Oh, eso entre otras cosas ─susurré cerrando mis ojos.

─ ¿Tienes sueño? ─preguntó atrayéndome a su pecho, yo suspiré embriagada de su perfume.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─pregunté adormilada.

─Son las doce del día ─dijo mirando su Rolex.

─Tengo clase en la tarde Edward, es mejor que me levanté y me arregle ─dije levantándome y enrollándome en la sábana.

Edward gruñó y puso su cabeza en la almohada. Al parecer el Adonis hoy se quedaría a dormir en casa.

Me di una ducha rápida, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos al punto de querer dormir, sonreí al pensar en que ya había dormido lo suficiente. Me enrollé en una toalla de algodón y salí a cambiarme. Tomé un conjunto de lencería color verde esmeralda, los había traído Edward en una de sus últimas salidas a las tiendas; era muy bonito, de encaje. Saqué de la percha un pantalón de jean, unos tenis y una playera blanca, junto con un abrigo negro, tomé del closet mi mochila y arreglé mi cabello en una coleta de caballo. Cuando volteé Edward me miraba embelesado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

Yo también sonreí, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Él era un mal hombre, él me soborno, él… él era todo y nada; era principio y fin. Nunca podría amar a otro; nunca podría ver a otro hombre, porque él lo era todo.

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Esto estaba mal, tan mal…, que sabía bien.

─ ¿Qué piensas? ─preguntó y yo evadí su mirada.

─Nada, se me hace tarde ─dije haciendo una mueca.

─Dile a Taylor que te lleve, y buena suerte ─dijo sonriendo, volví a sonreír, ¿Dios qué me pasa?

─Claro ─dije y corriendo me impulsé y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Él jadeó y sonrió.

Salí corriendo en busca de Taylor para que me llevase a la facultad.

Me encontré con Rosalie en la segunda clase, venía con una sonrisa descarada igual que la mía, nos miramos con picardía, no hacían falta las palabras.

─ ¿Pasaste una buena noche? ─dijo riendo en susurros. Historia de la Literatura, esa era nuestra clase preferida para conversar.

─Igual que tú ─comenté divertida haciendo garabatos en la libreta.

─Alice me cae bien, por cierto, hicimos planes de vernos hoy después de clases, ¿Vienes? ─preguntó y yo hice una mueca.

─Tengo que preguntarle a Edward ─advertí sacando mi móvil.

─Pareciese tu padre, ¿Por qué debes pedir permiso?, ¿Es tu dueño o algo? ─dijo con ironía y la miré mal.

─Algo parecido, Rose, ya déjalo ─comenté sacando la lengua. Le mandé un texto tentando mi suerte.

_¿Puedo tomar un café con Rosalie y Alice después de la facultad? No nos tardaremos demasiado, ¿Sí?, IS._

Instantáneamente contestó.

_Claro, pero no llegues tarde, ¡Tengo planes para hoy en la noche!, Taylor se quedará contigo, eso o nada, EC._

Sonreí ante la respuesta.

_Tomo su oferta Señor Cullen, cuídate, IS._

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_Tú también, nos vemos cuando regreses, EC._

─ ¿Entonces tu Ogro te dejó salir? ─preguntó Rose aguantando la risa, bufé.

─Sí Rose, mi ogro me dejó ─comenté riendo también del chiste.

Salimos después de una clase más, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Nos encontramos con la duende en la entrada y fuimos al café de la esquina. Taylor nos seguía como una sombra, bufé y las chicas se burlaron de mí.

─ ¿Entonces Alice, qué tal fue tu noche? ─comenté cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

─Bastante entretenida chicas, Kristen es muy buena en la cama ─dijo con voz ensoñadora, yo me atraganté con el café.

─Oh está bien Alice, entendemos ─dije riendo.

─Alice, nunca has pensado que el hombre de tu vida está por allí esperándote y que solo conociste a los chicos equivocados ─dijo Rosalie comiéndose un panecillo.

─No chicas, créanme, conocí a todos los hombres del universo, y todos son iguales de capullos. Solo Edward y Emmett se escapan de la lista pero son mis mejores amigos, Kristen es todo lo que siempre quise, y más ─dijo muy convencida.

─Oh, está bien Alice, si de verdad te quiere bienvenida sea ─dije sonriendo─. ¿En dónde está ella, por cierto? ─dije riendo.

─En el trabajo. Trabaja conmigo en la empresa de Edward, somos un gran equipo ─dijo riendo, ambas sonreímos, la duende merecía a alguien que la quisiese.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Emmett, Rose? ─pregunté.

─Bueno, nos acostamos, como era de esperarse, pero de verdad es muy tierno, intercambiamos números y saldremos este viernes, ¿Piensan que es muy rápido? Es que, de verdad nos gustamos ─dijo.

─No, por supuesto que no, si se gustan está bien. ¿Qué pasó con Edward? ─preguntó Alice.

─Bueno, ya saben, luego se quedó en casa descansando ─comenté.

─Oh, dejaste a su mini Eddie agotado Bells ─dijo Rose, y todas comenzamos a reír.

Mi teléfono vibró y yo lo miré confundida, era una llamada de un número desconocido.

─ ¿Quién es? ─pregunté confundida.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando pasábamos la tarde entera en el parque que estaba detrás del colegio?, ¿Recuerdas cuando llorabas en mi hombro?, ¿Recuerdas cuando reíamos a carcajadas los sábados hablando por teléfono? ─dijo aquella voz escalofriante, aquella voz de aquel hombre que destrozó mi adolescencia.

─ ¡Qué mierdas haces llamándome Gabriel! ─dije levantándome de la silla y alejándome de mis amigas.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando bailamos oyendo aquella canción de vals en la sala de tu casa?, ¿Recuerdas cuando veíamos películas todas las semanas?, ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

─ ¿Cuándo me rompiste el corazón?, ¿Qué si recuerdo cuando me dijiste que cada beso fue falso? ¿Qué nada fue real?, también recuerdo muy bien cómo me utilizaste para cubrir tu realidad. Sí, lo recuerdo todo, pero lo que más recuerdo es a ti diciéndome todo lo que ocultaste, recuerdo ese día perfectamente, no hace falta que me llames para eso ─dije aguantando las lágrimas y con la voz rota.

─Estaba confundido Isabella, no puedes abandonarme ahora, tu eres mía. Bella ya sé quién soy─ dijo.

─Ya es tarde, es demasiado tarde ─gruñí.

─Voy en un vuelo directo a USA, llegaré mañana para que hablemos ─dijo y yo jadeé.

─ ¿Quién te crees para venir a arruinar mi vida?, ¡No quiero verte aquí!, ¡Lárgate de mí maldita vida Gabriel!, No te quiero, no te quiero… acéptalo, así como yo acepté la realidad aquel día ─susurré asombrada.

─Hasta mañana Bella ─la línea se cortó y yo jadeé asqueada.

Venía por mí.

Venía de nuevo a arruinar mi vida.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**groups/299714156814884/**

**Mi facebook es: Valentina PeñaCarmona.**

**Un beso desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday, 9:01 PM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M la historia es MÍA.**

**Gracias a: Osbelys Bencomo, Monserratt Guerra y a mi Familia por su apoyo.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Musica recomendada: She Will be loved- Maroon 5**

** Baja la Guardia- Santiago Cruz**

**Capítulo Noveno: Dos Caminos.**

**Edward's POV.**

Después de que Bella me pidió permiso para tomar el café me dio tiempo de tomar una ducha larga y extensa y hacer lo que tenía que hacer… Ir al cementerio a visitar a mi madre, a llevarle flores como cada año, a llorar un rato.

Me puse un abrigo negro, unos pantalones de seda y unos zapatos formales, tomé mis guantes de cuero negro y salí con las llaves del auto, quería estar completamente solo.

Me subí al coche y arranqué a toda velocidad. La ciudad era estruendo y vida a mi alrededor yo era tan solo un punto muerto, algo completamente oscuro y podrido que se perdía entre los callejones y las luces, entre las personas, entre los ángeles.

Mi madre, solo cometió el error de amar a la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado. Ella era tan solo el peón en el juego de ajedrez, la pieza más fácil pero tan importante para el rey…, su punto débil.

Yo solo era un pobre niño que vivía en un mundo paralelo, lleno de bondad y pureza, un niño que fue criado a base de mentiras, yo no sabía nada de mi origen ni a que se dedicaba mi padre, solo era un niño.

Un niño que fue sacrificado por las malas decisiones. Un niño que ahora es un hombre que sacrifica a otras personas como le hicieron a él. Un hombre asustado en el fondo, y que tan solo quiere venganza. Ese soy yo.

Llegué al cementerio en pocos minutos después de tomar el atajo de la avenida principal. Me bajé del coche al aparcarlo en el estacionamiento, fui a la florería de la esquina y compré margaritas. Papá siempre le daba margaritas a mamá. Papá le daba a mamá todo lo que ella quería, a mí también.

Entré a la zona de las lapidas y fui directamente al final. Entre los arboles estaba una lápida llena de margaritas, mi madre. Me arrodillé y me senté en la tumba, sollocé un poco, dejé las margaritas y las arreglé con las demás. Entonces, comienza el tormento.

─Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás? No estoy nada bien, volví a ver a ese hombre mamá, ¿recuerdas? el hombre que te disparó y me vendió al bar de Angela, ese hombre terrible, James. Te extraño mamá, ¿Lo haces tú también? Sé que no siempre era un niño bueno, a veces hacía berrinches, pero no hay día en que no te recuerde; en que no te anhelé. Hay una chica, me gusta mucho, es un poco joven, pero sé que ella no me quiere, me odia, como yo odio a James, porque yo le estoy haciendo lo mismo que me hicieron mamá. ¿Eso no está bien? Pero ya no sé cómo parar, ya no hay manera de detenerme, no sé cómo actuar cuando la miró, todo es fuego y llamas─ decía entre lágrimas.

Así es, los hombres también lloran.

Suspiré, todo era una mierda, ¿Dónde estaría Bella? Bella_, _qué mujer, qué niña, no sé cómo nombrarla, no hay palabras para describirla. Es la mezcla perfecta. Es todo lo que quiero.

Me levanté de un salto y con una mirada lastimera salí huyendo de allí, huyendo de mi pasado, de mis demonios.

Me subí al coche de vuelta y manejé hasta mi piso. Taylor estaba en la entrada me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, subí al elevador con ansiedad.

Eso quería decir que Bella ya estaba arriba. Genial_, _pensé alegre.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado. El apartamento estaba en completo silencio, eso me hizo fruncir el ceño, escuché, ruidos en la habitación y fui desanudándome la corbata hasta llegar y lo que vi me dejó como una piedra. Bella estaba en posición fetal acurrucada en la cama, podía sentir sus sollozos, ¿Qué mierdas pasó?

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─pregunté preocupado, corrí hasta la cama la atraje hacia mis brazos y la cargué como a una niña pequeña.

─No me sueltes ─susurró con sus ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué no me miraba?

─Regresó Edward, regreso a hacerme daño ─musitó y yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién?

─ ¿Quién nena? Dímelo ─dije cuando abrió los ojos.

─No puedo decirlo Edward. Juré nunca hacerlo, me hace tanto daño pensar en aquello, no puedo ─gruñó frustrada.

─Nena tienes que confiar en mí, sino nada tiene sentido ─dije.

─Edward, no me dejes, estoy perdida ─dijo mirándome con aquella mirada desolada.

─Bella dímelo todo, quiero saberlo, quiero ayudarte pero debes ayudarme a entenderte, quiero poseerte y nunca volver a ver tus lágrimas, pero debes entregarte por completo… entrégate Bella, suelta todo en mis manos ─dije meciéndonos en silencio.

─Gabriel… Gabriel me llamó y tomó un vuelo para acá ─dijo en voz baja, esas simples palabras desataron mi furia.

─ ¿Cómo que ese cabrón viene para acá? ─grité soltándola en la cama.

─Edward está loco, está obsesionado, yo no sé qué hacer para alejarlo, no sé cómo apartarlo de mí, ¡Me fui del país! Salí huyendo de él ─gruñó Bella aferrándose al colchón.

─Maldición Isabella, basta de que me ocultes las mierdas, ¡Dime ahora todo! ─dije abalanzándome sobre ella. La senté en mi regazo y sostuve sus manos al lado de su cabeza, sentía sus jadeos, nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

─Gabriel fue mi primera ilusión, mi primer amigo, el primer beso, la primera sonrisa. Pero yo cometí el error de ilusionarme y enamorarme de él ─dijo ella con los ojos llorosos, maldito Gabriel_._

─ ¿Y qué pasó? ─pregunté en voz dura.

─Él me pidió ser su novia y después de un año, me enteré que él, que él… Gabriel era Gay y me usaba a mí para esconderse frente a su familia ─dijo con voz entrecortada y yo abrí los ojos. Maldito marica, cómo pudo a usar a mi ángel para esa asquerosidad.

─ ¿Cómo te enteraste? ─pregunté confundido.

─Lo encontré en su habitación, con uno de mis amigos, teniendo…, teniendo sexo ─dijo asqueada.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

─Joder Isabella, maldito marica ─susurré y ella cerró los ojos al escucharlo.

─Me fui desesperada, no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella imagen, no sabía a dónde ir, qué hacer, no tenía más amigas, estaba asqueada de mí misma, y vi el programa de becas en internet y fue la oportunidad perfecta de escapar y te conocí a ti ─susurró rozando mis labios.

─Bella, eres tan fuerte nena, yo estoy aquí, yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase ─susurré tomando sus labios con delicadeza.

─Edward viene de nuevo ─susurró.

─No podrá acercarse hermosa, no lo dejaré. Tú eres mía ─dije besando su cuello con devoción.

─Hazme el amor Edward, como si de verdad me amaras ─susurró aferrándose de mi cabello, yo fruncí el ceño. No supe qué responder.

Desabroché su playera y la saqué por encima de sus brazos; quité su sostén sin remordimiento y besé sus senos suavemente deleitándome de su sabor; bajé por su vientre suavemente acariciando su cintura. Quite sus pantalones llevándome por el camino sus bragas rosadas; le abrí las piernas hasta lo imposible deleitándome con sus jadeos. Y comenzó todo el juego macabro de nuevo, donde ella era la presa y yo el depredador, comenzó la tortura de amor y dolor.

Todo era un huracán, que nos arrastraba hasta el abismo de la locura. Estábamos tan cansados de luchar contra lo imposible, así que solo…, nos dejamos arrastrar.

Bella estaba acurrucada, desnuda entre las sábanas blancas y abrazando mi almohada, se había quedado dormida. Yo me levanté, me puse unos pantalones azules de pijama y fui a mi estudio a revisar unos documentos.

Entré y me puse a revisar unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, abrí la gaveta que siempre mantenía cerrada bajo llave y comencé a observar detenidamente los recortes de periódico que coleccioné por años, no me faltaba ninguno, los reuní todos.

**"Muere Esmerald Masen, esposa del más buscados narcotraficante de USA"**

**"El hijo de los Masen desapareció para nunca más ser encontrado en una camioneta negra"**

**"Edward Masen, se declara culpable ante el juez"**

**"Edward Masen es transferido a la cárcel de máxima seguridad federal"**

**"Edward Masen se suicida"**

**"Todo el dinero de los Masen será transferido al estado"**

**"¿Dónde está el heredero?"**

**"Donde está el misterioso niño que acompañaba a Esmerald"**

**"El caso Masen ha sido cerrado por falta de pruebas"**

De aquel niño no queda ni la sombra_, _pensé absorto. Sequé una lagrima traicionera que corrió por mi mejilla, ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron ser diferentes? ¿Por qué mi madre pagó por los errores?

Aquella noche, aquellos recuerdos que siempre me atormentarían marcaron mi historia, como el niño que vivía en una esfera de cristal, al niño que descubrió todo en una tormenta atroz.

La vida es muy difícil, a veces nos tocan situaciones a las cuales no estamos preparados, pero siempre debemos enfrentarlo. Tienes dos opciones: te levantas y lo enfrentas o mueres y sin hacerlo.

─ ¿Edward? ─dijo la voz de Bella a mis espaldas. Me sobresalté, guardé los recortes a velocidad de la luz y cerré con llave el cajón, me levanté sonriéndole.

─ ¿Qué haces despierta? ─susurré.

─Te hago la misma pregunta ─dijo abrazándome, yo la estreché entre mis brazos.

─No tenía sueño princesa, vamos a la cama ─dije confundido, caminamos tomados de la mano y llegamos al cuarto en poco tiempo, la ayudé a subirse y ambos nos acostamos.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, de nuevo.

Lunes por la mañana. De nuevo a la rutina.

Bella estaba algo ausente, no sabía por qué, tampoco quería comenzar una discusión. Se puso un pantalón de jean, una playera vino tinto, y un abrigo negro, con sus guantes y un gorro de lana.

El invierno comenzaba.

Yo me puse una camisa Armani blanca, el traje era de un color chocolate, con un abrigo de la misma tonalidad, y los guantes. Tomé una bufanda de lana fina de color naranja y me la puse, estaba listo.

─ ¿Nos vamos? ─pregunté.

─Sí ─dijo siguiéndome.

Estaba en el trabajo, muy ocupado. Estábamos enfrascados en un nuevo proyecto millonario que a todos nos tenía los pelos de punta. Era una residencia en las zonas más bajas de Seattle, es como un proyecto de caridad al cual mucha gente ha contribuido, y tiene que ser perfecto, ya tenemos varios compradores y estamos verificando las condiciones del terreno y los permisos de construcción.

Cualquiera que me viera no me reconocería, los guantes habían desapareció, el saco también, la camisa estaba desabrochada y remangada. Emmett estaba aún más desaliñado, y Jasper, bueno Jasper estaba intacto, pero es Jasper, él siempre esta impecable.

─ ¿Dónde están los documentos 24 y 25? ─preguntó Emmett sumergido en un sinfín de papeles. Yo estaba con los gráficos.

─Tú eres el que está con los documentos legales, es tu problema ─dijo Jasper burlándose del desorden de mi pobre amigo.

─Esto tiene que salir perfecto, estamos hablando de millones de dólares y la oportunidad de abrir una sucursal en Brasil. El proyecto anterior tuvo bastante éxito en Colombia, este tiene que ser aún mejor. Estas residencias son la oportunidad de los huevos de oro ─dije refiriéndome a las imágenes de las diapositivas.

─Es más que eso, es ver como casi todo el país vive en lo que construimos ─dijo Jasper.

─No seas Marica y ayúdame a buscar ─dijo un desesperado Emmett causando nuestras carcajadas.

Llegué a casa y era muy tarde, habíamos pasado todo el día en la oficina arreglando papeleo y detalles del proyecto. Pero para mi sorpresa, Isabella no estaba en la casa, todas sus cosas estaban revueltas y me alarmé, llamé enseguida a Taylor.

─ ¿Dónde carajo esta Bella? ─pregunté.

─Ella estuvo aquí en la tarde al regresar de la universidad, pero luego recibió una llamada y se fue. Entré a la habitación y dejó todo así, insistí en acompañarla pero fue imposible retenerla ─dijo nervioso.

─Maldición, ese niñato va a escucharme de una vez por todas ─grité enfadado y marqué a su móvil.

No contestaba. Maldición, maldición.

Volví a intentarlo y esta vez cayó.

─ ¿En dónde diablos estás? ─gruñí.

─Ven a buscarme por favor ─dijo con voz rota.

─ ¿En dónde estás? ─pregunté.

─En la calle 46, en la avenida que está cruzando al bar ─susurró y yo tranqué y casi corrí al coche.

No iba suficientemente rápido, podía sentir como mi pulso se aceleraba.

Cuando llegué la encontré sentada en la acera. Estaba despeinada, su maquillaje corrido y tenía una expresión que me dejó helado.

─Isabella ─susurré y ella me miró con dolor, se fumaba un cigarrillo como si su vida dependiese de ello, estaba temblando.

—Sácame de aquí—se limitó a decir sin mirarme, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo me acerque, tire su cigarro y lo pise, la tome en brazos, era una muñeca rota, su expresión, era terrorífica. La deje en el asiento del auto y me subí a manejar.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esas ultimas horas mientras trabajaba, ¿Le habría hecho algo?

Detuve el auto bruscamente frente al departamento, comenzaba una tormenta, el cielo estaba llorando, me baje con rabia, estaba ardiendo de dolor, la tome en brazos con brusquedad.

Cuando llegamos al salón, la deje en pie y ella aun no me miraba, no me controle, no pude, la abofetee con fuerza y pasión.

— ¿Te acostaste con él? —pregunte muriendo por dentro.

—Si—contesto robótica, como un zombi, no reaccionaba, no me miraba.

—mírame maldita sea—gruñí zarandeándola.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga joder? —grito mirándome con sus ojos desorbitados, el chocolate se había extinguido, solo quedaba la negrura de un aura en pena— ¡Si me acosté con el!, porque no pude decirle que no, porque vinieron los recuerdos, porque quise saber, que le vi en el pasado, quería saber si valió la pena sufrir por el en el pasado, me absorbieron las dudas, me quemaron, ¿Pero sabes qué? Me dio asco, me retuerzo del asco al acordarme, ¡Porque no eras tú maldición! ¡No eran tus manos!, ¡No eran tus palabras!, No había nada tuyo en él. Y aunque lo intente, no podía parar de pensar en ti y desear que fueras tú. Pero no lo eras, ¡Te amo!, te amo tanto que duele, pero tengo que sanar primero, no podemos seguir en este maldito juego de posesión—dijo llorando y temblando entre mis brazos.

—Isabella, ¿Era una prueba de amor? ¿Era eso?, ¿Algo que no podías dejar pasar? Maldición, no sabes cómo te deseo, no lo entiendes, es algo que va más allá del amor, es algo que me supera, ¿Acaso no te pasa lo mismo?, ¿Dime te gusto hacer el amor con Gabriel? —le dije tan furioso que no me reconocía, a este momento la tenía acorralada contra el sofá.

— ¿Es que no me escuchaste? Te deseo, te deseo tanto que me quemo, ahora mismo me quema tu rechazo, ¿Aun te sigo gustando Edward? ¿Aún me sigues queriendo? ¿Aun quieres seguir sabiendo que no soy solo tuya? —pregunto jadeante, yo la pegue a mi cuerpo, escuche su gemido.

—Tú eres, y serás malditamente mía, eres mi mujer, no le puedes pertenecer a nadie más, porque yo ya me lo he robado todo, y no pienso devolverte nada…—gruñí y después todo fueron llamas, llamas que nos absorbían y nosotros nos dejamos quemar.

Ataque sus labios con rabia, los mordí tan fuerte que sentí la sangre mezclándose en nuestras bocas, arranque aquella ropa sucia, llena de su perfume, mis manos no eran suaves, no podía ser suave ahora, en un movimiento rápido la deje en la alfombra, me saque la camisa y la tome de las caderas, sacando sus bragas en el proceso, la puse en la mesa, de espaldas a mí, con las piernas bien abiertas, la tomaría por atrás.

—Te va a doler al Principio—Advertí y pude sentir su miedo. Le iba a dejar muy claro, a quien pertenecía. Para que nunca más lo olvidase.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer, a esta historia le quedan menos de 17 capitulos, tengo que anunciar que pienso formalizarla, es decir, cuando la termine voy a eliminarla del Fandom, las que quieran agreguenme al Facebook, par pasarles el PDF. . ?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Tengo planes de venderla, pero aun nada es seguro, Mil gracias a todas por ese hermoso apoyo.**

**Un beso desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday, 09:37 AM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno nenas aquí esta el Penultimo cap de la PRIMERA PARTE, de esta historia, no se asusten, continua... la segunda viene con mas fuerza odio y dolor. Nuestro eddy va a sufir, y ustedes se enteraran de todoo eso que se preguntan.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**DEBO DAR MIL GRACIAS A MONSERRAT, porque no se que haria yo sin ella.**

**Tambien a Osbelys Bencomo por su infinito apoyo.**

**A mi familia por apoyarme en esta locura.**

**Y sobre todo a ustedes por alentarme a seguir.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes Pertenecen a Steph M. la Historia es MÍA.**

**Musica del capitulo: Conquistador-30 seconds to mars **

** L-O-V-E Nat king Cole.**

**Disfrutenlo... nos vemos abajo.**

**Capítulo Décimo: Bailando con el Diablo.**

**Isabella's POV.**

Desperté enredada en las sábanas de seda, me dolía la cabeza y estaba envuelta en un abrazo estrangulador por parte de Edward. Intenté moverme pero un fuerte dolor en mi pelvis y mi entrepierna me detuvo, haciéndome jadear. Comencé a recordarlo todo.

Flashback Estaba en la facultad, muy nerviosa en la clase de Historia de la Literatura Hispanoamericana, cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué del bolsillo temblando y miré, era un texto de Gabriel.

"Te estoy esperando en el Bar que está en la calle 45"

Joder, esto estaba muy mal, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me pregunté a mí misma, ir y enfrentarlo o quedarme y esconderme por siempre. No pude meditarlo demasiado tiempo, el frenesí le ganó a la razón, tomé mi bolso como pude y salí de la clase sin importarme nada, Gabriel iba a escucharme. Tomé un taxi, que me dejara en casa. Taylor me estaba esperando, pero no lo saludé como de costumbre, pasé directamente a la habitación, la cerré con el pestillo y con un suspiro me dejé caer en el suelo. Comencé a llorar y a golpear el mármol, ¿Por qué tuvo que perseguirme hasta aquí? ¿Por qué el pasado me sigue consumiendo?

Me levanté con cuidado y abrí el closet, me cambié de ropa: una playera negra, unos jeans y unos zapatos cómodos; tomé dinero y lo lancé en el bolso, pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea, rebusqué entre mi ropa hasta que encontré las cartas que nos enviábamos antes de saber la verdad, saqué las fotografías y todo lo que me quedaba de mi vida en el instituto, dejé la habitación hecha un desastre, pero no me importó, metí todo en el bolso y salí como una maniática.

— ¿Señorita Isabella, está bien?, ¿la llevo a alguna parte? —preguntó Taylor y negué.

—Necesito estar sola Taylor, déjame —dije y tomé el mismo taxi que me esperaba y le di la indicación a donde llegar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, volví a preguntarme. Es hora de enfrentar a los fantasmas, me dije a mí misma convencida.

Llegué al dichoso bar y me bajé no muy convencida, con paso lento entré. Era uno de esos sitios de mala muerte, nunca había entrado a un bar, así que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

—Bella —una voz muy conocida dijo mi nombre detrás y el mundo se congeló, temblé de recuerdos, estaba llena de recuerdos y vivencias.

—Gabriel —susurré volteándome y al verlo todo pareció revolverse. Seguía estando igual, su cabello rubio, sus ojos chocolate y su piel almendrada, no había cambiado nada, pero yo sí lo he hecho, demasiado.

— ¡Oh dios, estás hermosa! —dijo intentando abrazarme, pero lo detuve. — ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

—Sabes lo que quiero Isabella, tú también lo quieres, no nos niegues esta oportunidad, no hagas algo de lo que quizás te arrepientas —dijo y yo negué

—Yo no deseo nada contigo, maldición, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Yo quiero seguir mi vida sin ti, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? Porque no dejas el pasado en donde está —le dije molesta.

—El pasado, siempre estará con nosotros —comentó.

—Pues yo quiero dejarlo encerrado de por vida en la más remota mazmorra de mi corazón, no quiero recordar, quiero avanzar —dije, y sin pensarlo me besó, fue algo instintivo, algo más que nada animal, no pude dejar de comparar ese beso con los de Edward, este beso era inexperto, brusco e inseguro. Lo separé con asco y abofeteé su rostro.

— ¡Aléjate Gabriel! —dije.

—No digas eso Isabella, ¡Tú también me besaste!, ¿Por qué no acabamos esto de una vez por todas? —preguntó.

—De que mierda hablas —dije confundida, y volvió a besarme, esta vez más suave. Edward, Edward, Edward, eso era en lo único que podía pensar, lo único que me permitía pensar.

Todo lo demás se volvió confuso, abstracto, no lo deseé, no me sentía lívida, tampoco me sentía frenética, solo me dejé llevar para tentar mi límite, solo quería intentar saber si todo lo que lloré había valido la pena. El cubículo del baño era estrecho, podía sentirlo besándome por todas partes. No fue tierno ni se preocupó por darme placer, sus manos eran duras, solo quería que fuese Edward el que estuviese aquí, solo quería que fuese él ahora mismo. Pude sentir como bajó mis pantalones y desabrochó los suyos, pero yo estaba mirando al techo fijamente, esperando, solo esperando a ver qué sucedía después. Fue rápido y duro, pero no me gustó, yo quería a Edward, más de lo que alguna vez pensé querer a alguien. Gabriel era mi pasado, era mi niñez, era lo que siempre quise y lo que nunca tuve. Fue y no fue.

Fue la primera ilusión, el primer dolor, la primera gran decepción, no quería seguir viviendo estancada en aquello, no quería, no quería, solo podía desear a un hombre, y ese era Edward Cullen, mi Señor Cullen, el déspota, el malhumorado, el millonario, el que con una sonrisa me hacía temblar. Yo nunca me había permitido ser feliz, siempre me había conformado, con Gabriel, siempre lo hice. Pero con Edward fue diferente, él es más de lo que una vez soñé, más de lo que me permitía soñar. Él lo era todo.

Cuando todo terminó él me sonrió y yo lo empujé con fuerza.

— ¿Eso era lo que querías Gabriel? Bien, lo tuviste, pero ahora yo te digo, déjame en paz, vete y haz tu vida con quien quieras yo ya hice la mía y estaba muy feliz. —le escupí en la cara.

— ¿Hay otro hombre? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí lo hay, mucho más hombre que tú, mucho más hermoso, mucho más valiente, es mucho más… ahora por favor, me iré y no quiero saber más nada de ti, nunca. Traje las cartas y todo lo que me recordaba a ti, quédatelas, quémalas haz lo que desees con ellas —le dije tirando las fotografías y papeles en el suelo del cubículo. Me arreglé la ropa y salí como pude del baño, me daba asco.

Temblaba de la rabia y el dolor, me senté en la acera y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho, lloré por haber sido valiente, lloré por avanzar. Recibí una llamada de Edward, contesté.

—Ven a buscarme por favor —dije con voz rota.

— ¿En dónde estás? —preguntó.

—En la calle 46, en la avenida que está cruzando al bar —susurré.

Pasaron 30 minutos, mas quizá, yo estaba completamente ida de mí misma, era como si todo hubiese cobrado otro sentido.

Llegó y me miró confundido. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, y no iba a mentirle. —Isabella —susurró y lo miré con dolor, fumaba un cigarrillo como si mi vida dependiese de ello, estaba temblando.

—Sácame de aquí —me limité a decir sin mirarle, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo se acercó, tiró mi cigarro y lo piso, me tomó en brazos, era una muñeca rota, Me dejó en el asiento del auto y se subió a manejar. Detuvo el auto bruscamente frente al departamento, comenzaba una tormenta, se bajó con rabia, me tomó en brazos con brusquedad. Cuando llegamos al salón, me dejó en pie, aún no lo miraba, me abofeteó con fuerza y pasión. No dije nada, no podía culparlo.

— ¿Te acostaste con él? —preguntó muriendo por dentro.

—Sí —contesté con un monosílabo y sin mirarlo, no podía, no me atrevía —mírame maldita sea —gruñó zarandeándome.

—Joder, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —grité y exploté mirándolo con mis ojos desorbitados. El chocolate se había extinguido, solo quedaba la negrura de un aura en pena — ¡Sí me acosté con él!, porque no pude decirle que no, porque vinieron los recuerdos, porque quise saber qué le vi en el pasado, quería saber si valió la pena sufrir por él en el pasado. Me absorbieron las dudas, me quemaron, ¿pero sabes qué? Me dio asco, me retuerzo del asco al acordarme, ¡Porque no eras tú, maldición! ¡No eran tus manos!, ¡No eran tus palabras!, No había nada tuyo en él. Y aunque lo intenté, no podía parar de pensar en ti y desear que fueras tú. Pero no lo eras, ¡Te amo!, te amo tanto que duele, pero tengo que sanar primero, no podemos seguir en este maldito juego de posesión —dije llorando y temblando entre sus brazos.

—Isabella, ¿Era una prueba de amor?, ¿era eso?, ¿algo que no podías dejar pasar? Maldición, no sabes cómo te deseo, no lo entiendes, es algo que va más allá del amor, es algo que me supera, ¿Acaso no te pasa lo mismo? Dime, ¿te gustó hacer el amor con Gabriel? —me dije tan furioso que no lo reconocía, a este momento me tenía acorralada contra el sofá. — ¿Es que no me escuchaste? Te deseo, te deseo tanto que me quemo,

ahora mismo me quema tu rechazo, ¿Aún te sigo gustando Edward? ¿Aún me sigues queriendo? ¿Aún quieres seguir sabiendo que no soy solo tuya? —pregunté jadeante. Él me pegó a su cuerpo, escuché mi propio gemido. —Tú eres, y serás malditamente mía, eres mi mujer, no le puedes pertenecer a nadie más, porque yo ya me lo he robado todo, y no pienso devolverte nada —gruñó y después todo fueron llamas, llamas que nos absorbían y nosotros nos dejamos quemar.

Atacó mis labios con rabia, los mordió tan fuerte que sentí la sangre mezclándose en nuestras bocas, arrancó mi ropa sucia, llena de su perfume, sus manos no eran suaves, en un movimiento rápido me dejó en la alfombra, me sacó la camisa y me tomó de las caderas, sacando mis bragas en el proceso, me puso en la mesa, de espaldas a él, con las piernas bien abiertas.

—Te va a doler al principio —advirtió y yo lloriqueé, sentía su gloriosa erección en mi trasero, se fue restregando para prepararme, me acariciaba lentamente los senos y sentía su respiración en mi cuello, comenzó a besarme la espalda y yo temblaba del placer y la anticipación.

Y comenzó a entrar, siempre me había dado miedo el sexo anal, pero ninguna de mis fantasías le hizo justicia a este momento. Si la primera vez dolió, esto me estaba partiendo en pedazos.

— ¡Edward! —grité y el gruñía, en un movimiento entró por completo y yo jadeé aferrándome a la mesa.

Comenzó a acariciarme para que pasara el dolor y pasó, lenta y tortuosamente pasó, entonces comenzó a moverse.

Gemía como una poseída de tanto placer, podía sentir su miembro acariciándome en las profundidades más profundas de mi cuerpo. Era tan increíble, que me sorprendí al oírlo gemir también a él, no eran solo gemidos eran alaridos.

Me tomó del cabello jalándome hacia atrás, yo me arqueé. Y el pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oído.

— ¿De quién eres? —preguntó.

—Tuya, solo tuya —susurré.

Lo era, era tan suya que a veces no me reconocía, esa sensación de entrega me asustaba pero me alegraba a la vez.

El orgasmo vino aún más fuerte que todos los anteriores, era potente y despiadado. Yo ya no pude más con mi cuerpo, eran demasiadas sensaciones. Sentí como salió de mí y mi cuerpo se quejó, vacío. Me tomó en brazos con facilidad y me dejó en la cama, se recostó junto a mí, sacó las sábanas del cajón y nos cubrió con ellas. Me quedé dormida tan rápido, que yo misma me sorprendí…

— ¿Fui muy duro? —preguntó detrás de mí, me sobresalté y jadeé.

—No solo… no me lo esperaba —comenté envolviéndome en la sábana y me levanté, corrí al baño. No podía verle a los ojos, no después de haber hecho lo que hice.

Me miré al espejo y supe que no me reconocía a mí misma, esto… esto no podía seguir, lo sabía, pero me mentía a mí misma, no podía seguir, pero tampoco abandonarlo. Era como si Edward se hubiese fundido en cada célula de mi cuerpo y se negara a salir.

Me lavé el rostro y me di una ducha rápida. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era como si todo lo que supiera se desvaneciera ante su presencia, no podíamos seguir así, pero tampoco podía parar. —Isabella, vístete, saldremos —escuché que me gritaba desde la habitación, ¿qué horas eran? Mierda, grité cuando miré el reloj de la pared, las 5:40 PM. ¿Habíamos dormido tanto?

Me miré en el espejo, suspiré, tomé uno de los vestidos del armario que estaba en el baño, y me lo puse después de afeitarme, era de color borgoña, unos tacones que había dejado hace una semana regados y saqué el estuche del cajón donde estaba mi labial rojo y algo de maquillaje. Cuando estuve algo decente, no como me gustaría, pero al menos podría salir sin esas enormes ojeras.

Me puse algo de perfume, y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, giré la cerradura y me encontré a Edward sentado en la cama esperándome, con un traje clásico, Hugo Boss. Sonreí y él lo hizo de igual manera, se levantó y me dio un suave besó.

—Estás hermosa —susurró, yo asentí.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—A bailar, pero esta vez algo que yo sepa, ya verás que soy un excelente bailarín —dijo riendo y yo fruncí el ceño divertida.

— ¿Y qué sabes bailar? —pregunté.

—Vals, jazz, música de disco, menos merengue, salsa o cualquiera de esas cosas latinas —dijo riendo y ambos nos fuimos.

Nos subimos al auto y Taylor manejó de manera rápida hacia un club, se llamaba Breaking Night. Era de un estilo muy moderno y minimalista, el primer piso era de baile y el segundo era donde estaban las mesas. Nos sentamos en las primeras mesas y tomé una margarita mientras Edward se tomaba un coñac. Comenzó una canción de Jazz muy suave y romántica, L-O-V-E de Nat king Cole.

Me ofreció la mano y yo sonreí haciendo una mueca, la tomé insegura, él nos movió con gracia a través de las personas hasta la pista. Yo puse mi mano derecha en su hombro y él tomó la izquierda mientras que con la otra me apretó de manera rápida la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. La canción comenzó y nos comenzamos a mover suavemente por la pista, él me sonrió, comencé a seguirle el ritmo a la canción, suave, lento.

L, lo es por la forma en que me miras.

O, es porque eres la única a que veo.

V, eres realmente extraordinaria.

E, es incluso más de lo que cualquiera podría adorar

Amor, es todo lo que puedo darte

Amor, es más que un juego para dos

El baile se iba tornando más sensual, estaba bailando con el diablo y cada vez me perdía más entre sus sombras, cada vez lo deseaba más, cada vez era más fuerte.

Me dio un giro para luego jalarme de forma brusca, nuestros cuerpos chocaron y jadeé, el juego comenzaba y yo estaba ansiosa de perder.

Dos enamorados pueden lograrlo

Toma mi corazón y por favor no lo rompas

El amor fue hecho para los dos

L, es por la forma que me miras

O, Es porque eres la única a que veo.

V, eres realmente extraordinaria.

E, es incluso más de lo que cualquiera podría adorar

Amor, es todo lo que puedo darte

Amor, es más que un juego para dos

El baile fue un poco más rápido y me derretía en un fuego lento mientras él susurraba la canción en mi oído. Ambos nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y ardiente, ambos volvimos al mismo ritual de autodestrucción que me fascinaba, al mismo fuego, las mismas llamas, de las que él, solo él, era dueño. — ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y yo asentí embelesada

Los besos eran abrumadores, en el salón todo era un desastre, el vestido había quedado en el sofá, y el resto de la ropa había quedado regada en la cocina. Ahora, en la cama, me tenía completamente desnuda, vulnerable ante su poder. Sonrió, y en susurros me dijo: "confía en mí", me esposo a la cama, mi excitación aumentaba, tapó mis ojos con una venda roja de terciopelo, y sentí un líquido correr en mi pezón y en mi vientre. Me tensé de inmediato, jadeé de la impresión pero el besó mis labios para tranquilizarme, entonces de manera lenta, comenzó a lamer aquel líquido que se esparcía por mi torso. Volvió a besarme y entonces lo supe, era chocolate. Yo me perdía entré aquellos labios, entre nuestras vidas que se fundían cada noche en una sola, él era lo prohibido del deseo.

Lo que nunca se habla en los cuentos.

Él era la sombra del sol y el resplandor de la luna.

Él lo era todo.

Bajo sus besos por mi vientre y comenzó a besar mi feminidad con vehemencia. Era oficial, estaba completamente perdida. El placer comenzó a aumentar con cada beso tan íntimo, con cada caricia, él no me lo ponía fácil, él me ataba a su alma con cadenas, cadenas tan fuertes que yo no quería ni podía romper.

Cuando estaba a punto de tener mi primer orgasmo de la noche, él paró y comenzó a besar mis labios, mientras que su miembro se rozaba cada vez más fuerte contra mi intimidad.

—Edward por favor —gemí y él mordió mi cuello con fuerza haciéndome gritar. Entonces entró en mi como siempre, con fuerza, grande y duro.

—Dios santo bello, eres tan hermosa —jadeó en mi cuello. Yo suspiré, no podía tocarlo, mis manos estaban inmovilizadas, pero el placer era tan fuerte, el deseo crecía cada vez más.

Las embestidas comenzaron rápidas y furiosas y cada vez aumentaban, el frenesí era demasiado, sabía que mañana dejaría marcas, pero de pronto no quise pensar en eso, porque sabía que el mañana implicaría decisiones. Importantes cambios, era hora de elegir.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Merezco Reviews? **

**No me maten aún...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno chicas, hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de esta Historia, subiré la segunda en este mismo formato, es decir, no haré un fanfic nuevo, solo subiré un capitulo con el nombre DE "Segunda parte: Las cenizas de un corazón y desde ese cap, empieza la segunda parte, que personalmente me gusta muchísimo Gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo, nunca me imagine tener tanto. Mil gracias, a mi beta, a mi familia, a mis amigas de facebook, a Osbelys, a Valeria, a Meli, a Eve, a Aryan, a Gaby. a Sina... etc. etc. **

**Disclamer: la Historia es mía, los personajes de la autora de Crepúsculo.**

**Contiene contenido sexual. abstente de leer si no te gusta.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Música: Junto a mi de Mayre Martinez y northern light de 30 seconds to mars **

**Finalmente...**

Capítulo Onceavo: Elecciones.

Isabella's POV.

No puedo explicar muy bien cómo inició el día, tampoco decir en qué momento exacto abrí los ojos; solo sé que Edward no estaba por ninguna parte. Supuse que había salido, me permití llorar. Lloré tanto o más que la primera mañana en esta cama, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, yo sabía que sería la última.

No sé tampoco cómo describir lo que sentía, porque no podía sentir algo más que dolor, dolor puro. Las llamas se habían extinguido y solo quedaban las cenizas; las cenizas que me hacían tanto daño… Las lágrimas desaparecieron al paso del tiempo.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, me dolía el cuerpo. Tomé la maleta y la extendí sobre la cama, comencé a empacar, ropa por ropa, mis libros, todo lo que quedara de mí en esta habitación tenía que irse, por mi bien y por el suyo. Me puse un conjunto cómodo, tomé una hoja y papel.

_Querido Edward:_

_No me busques ahora, por favor. Deja que pase el tiempo, necesito que sanes, que aprendas a perdonar y a revelar tu verdad._

_Estas líneas están escritas con fuego y sangre, con el corazón y sus heridas de guerra, tenías razón, soy tuya y te amo. Pero en esta ocasión no puedo quedarme.  
Me despido por esta carta porque jamás podría dar la cara y explicártelo todo en persona, al menos no en este momento, no cuando la ansiedad me domina…. Tú te mereces una mejor imagen de mí._

_Adiós Edward…_

_Siempre Tuya, Isabella Swan._

Dejé el papel mojado de mi desesperación en la cama; tomé la maleta y mi bolso y salí casi corriendo de ese departamento. Taylor estaba afuera.

— Señorita Swan, ¿a dónde va?, ¿la llevo?, ¡El señor Cullen sabe que usted…!—no lo dejé terminar, sonreí.

—Me voy, Taylor. Gracias, te doy mil gracias por estar aquí en silencio. Dile al señor Cullen que no se moleste y que lea la carta que he dejado en el cuarto. Adiós Taylor —susurré sonriendo melancólicamente. Él me miró con tristeza.

—Él es un buen hombre, no lo deje, señorita… —dijo.

—Lo dejo por su bien Taylor, eso no es favorable para ninguno. Ambos tenemos que sanar. Pero más que todo él, tiene que sanar por dentro, yo también y debo hacerlo sola —dije antes de despedirme con la mano y caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

Llegué a casa de Rosalie dos horas después, para que decir que no lloré si no es cierto. Ella me recibió hecha un mar de lágrimas. No me preguntó qué había pasado, lo agradecí, no quería hablar. Me hospedó en la habitación que le sobraba y me ofreció quedarme a vivir con ella, acepté. Me dio unas píldoras y me quedé dormida toda la noche. No soñé ni sentí nada más que el vacío.

La mañana siguiente fue otra historia. Los sentimientos fueron encontrados en un huracán de asco y dolor, no podía abrir los ojos, me dolían lo parpados, había llorado, sí que lo había hecho. Solloce. Tenía que ser fuerte, olvidarlo y avanzar, no me arrepiento de Edward, no lo hago ni lo haré nunca. Él fue y será el único hombre que supo llegar a mi corazón, desde un principio.

Él siempre será el único.

Y aunque sé que el buscará a otra mujer, quizás se casará y tendrá hijos yo no era egoísta, él se lo merecía, pero lo que más podía desear era que de verdad sanase, que de verdad la mujer fuese buena con él y le diera lo que yo no podía darle.

Un pasado limpio y sin amores dolorosos que nunca pudieron cicatrizar.

Lo amaba tanto que lo dejaba ir y no me importaba verlo con otra, solo quería olvidar y hacer que no nos dejamos, que todo fue un sueño y él siempre podría regresar.  
Quería graduarme y no iba a esperar más dinero por parte suya. Volvería a trabajar, para mantenerme y pagar el semestre, iba a lograrlo, con la ayuda de Rosalie lo haría.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Bella —susurró Rose. No la sentí llegar, estaba recostada a mi lado mirando el techo.

—Lo sé Rose, dame tiempo, dame algo de tiempo para saber por dónde comenzar —le dije secando mis silenciosas lágrimas.

Ella me abrazó en silencio, fue ese contacto que estaba añorando, esa pequeña muestra de apoyo me bastó para saber que podía confiar.

—Prometes no juzgarme y jurar que no dirás absolutamente nada… ni a Emmett Rose, sé que lo has seguido viendo—dije y ella asintió acariciando mi cabello.

—Estaré aquí para cuando decidas contarlo—dijo y yo asentí, no sería hoy. Pero si lo haría pronto.

Empecé a trabajar en el despacho de abogados del tío de Rosalie, le debía la vida entre a esa mujer. Me iba muy bien, aprendía muchas cosas y estudiaba de noche en la universidad. Comía, dormía, hacia las tareas, trabajaba, estudiaba, volvía a comer y a dormir. Esa era la rutina.

¿Para qué negar que me hubiera cerrado al hecho de conocer a otras personas? Hablaba con Rosalie, era mi única amiga, a veces con Emmett que me prometió no decir nada, pero sabía que rompía su promesa, sabía que mantenía informado a Edward durante todo el tiempo que permaneciera en las sombras del departamento y en los rincones de la universidad.

Veía las noticias, para nadie era un secreto que Edward Cullen tenía una nueva acompañante rubia, operada y de nariz perfecta, se llamaba Amelise, era una modelo Rusa. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba buscando cualquier cosa que tuviese vagina para llenar su vacío. Tampoco negaría que la herida podría sanar, pero nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Quería graduarme, esa era la meta, graduarme. Le dedicaría mi título a él, todo para mí era él. Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que me fui, no hubo llamadas, no hubo cartas, nada. Era como si me hubiese borrado de su vida por completo. Me sentía tan destrozada, pero me recuerdo a mí misma, que él no había sanado, que solo tenía el orgullo herido y estaba fingiendo. Así como yo lo hacía al sonreír cada día por la mañana mientras me inventaba una nueva excusa para continuar.

Me habían elegido para dar el discurso de Graduación, acepté, ¿Qué podía decir? Ya estaban haciendo preparativos aunque faltaran aún 4 años para terminar.  
Tenía las mejores notas de toda la clase, me esforzaba cada segundo por mejorar, apenas tenía tiempo de comer en la mañana, pero sé que valía la pena todo el sacrificio.

Rosalie estaba bien con Emmett me alegraba por ellos, de verdad hacían una pareja estupenda, al menos alguien en esta historia era feliz y yo no podía más que envidiar en silencio aquella dicha ajena.

No podía quejarme, no iba a permitírmelo. Yo iba a superarlo, por mi bien y por el suyo, él se merecía poder ser feliz, tanto como yo. ¿Pero podría serlo en realidad?

—Isabella, ya es tarde, ¿Vamos a ir o no a comer? —preguntó Rosalie desde la entrada, asentí en silencio, yo podría querer mil cosas, pero el tiempo no se detiene, él sigue corriendo, y las personas, corremos con él. El tiempo siempre ha sido el único recordatorio que me dice que tengo que avanzar o quedarme en el mismo tren. Yo siempre avanzo, ¿Lo haría ahora también?

**FIN (PRIMERA PARTE)**

* * *

**¿Que tal? espero sus comentarios... :D desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday, 9:30 PM**


	12. Chapter 12

**La Continuación**

**De "Fuego y Perdón"**

**El amor es como el viento, no se ve pero se siente. El dolor es casi lo mismo, lo vemos, pero también lo podemos sentir.**

**V.S**

**Prólogo.**

Cuando Bella Swan recibió la citación del jurado para servir de testigo al juicio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaban en una equivocación, pero "eso" decía claramente su nombre, así que hizo lo que debía hacer, tomó el primer avión que salía con destino a Francia.

Melanie la miró como si estuviese demente, la amenazó, le advirtió de todos los peligros posibles. Le dijo que estaba loca y que regresaría al mismo tormento, que las cicatrices volverían a abrirse.

Le dijo que el fuego volvería a renacer de las cenizas.

Por supuesto no le creyó. Edward la necesitaba, y no le importaría quemarse en el infierno para salvarlo.

Pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue ver en la primera portada de la revista People su fotografía junto a una chica rubia.

"_**El Magnate Edward Cullen va acompañado de su novia Amelise al Juicio que se inició en Burdeos Francia que acusa a James Lombardo de asuntos desconocidos para la prensa popular"**_

Fueron muchas cosas las que sucedieron en ese momento. La primera su corazón se abrió en mil pedazos al ver a la rubia y a el junto a la palabra "novia" en la misma oración. La segunda, se ahogó con su propia saliva al ver "La Prostitución", no podía creerlo. Esto debía ser una broma muy cruel, estaba segura de ello.

Las cosas habían cambiado, el tiempo no había pasado en vano. Para ninguno de los dos.

**Capítulo I: Ardiendo en la Soledad**

Señorita Swan, le ha llegado este sobre —dijo el muchacho de los mandados, frunció el ceño, ¿a esta hora?, eran las 12:00 del mediodía. No era una hora muy común. En todo caso, ¿quién le mandaría un sobre a ella? Tomó el sobre manila en sus manos y lo dejó en el cajón, estaba muy ocupada, era una hora pico.

Supongo que se estarán preguntando muchas cosas. Bueno, vamos a retomar el relato en donde lo dejé.

Se graduó como Licenciada en Letras.

_Aún recuerda el discurso._

"_Hay algunas preguntas que no son fáciles de responder, eso lo sabemos, eso lo hemos vivido desde el comienzo de nuestra vida. Hay algunas decisiones que no son fáciles de tomar, hay algunas cosas que no podemos afrontar. Nos hacen elegir entre dos caminos diferentes, hay ocasiones en que simplemente uno elige, no lo que quiere sino lo que debe hacer. Hay sentimientos que no podemos afrontar, que son demasiado fuertes, demasiado intensos. El tiempo no se detiene, amigos, el tiempo corre, y nosotros corremos con él, dejando todo atrás, el pasado se queda atrás, mas nunca se desprende de nosotros, siempre estará ahí, queramos o no, nunca podremos ocultar lo que somos. El tiempo sigue corriendo, corre todo el tiempo, desde nuestro nacimiento hasta la primera palabra, el preescolar, la primaria, dejar los infantilismos, crecer, madurar, la secundaria, los cambios, la adolescencia es una viva prueba de que el tiempo, nunca para, y ahora estamos aquí, graduándonos, otro hecho que comprueba mi teoría. A veces, uno quisiera detener el mundo un momento y disfrutar por última vez, pero no podemos, hay que correr o estancarse, y créanme, la segunda opción no es tan buena como aparenta ser. Cuando te estancas, no hay salida ni salvación, estás atascada en el tiempo, quieres correr pero no puedes hacerlo. Por eso siempre corran, equivóquense, y vuelvan a hacerlo. Pero nunca se estanquen en la vida porque esta es muy corta compañeros, siempre, siempre, hay que avanzar. Y ahora mismo, lo estamos haciendo"_

Sonrió al pensarlo, en el fondo el discurso gritaba el nombre de Edward por todas partes. Mas él había desaparecido de su vida por completo.

Pero ese día en especial, estuvo a su lado en el discurso, en la distancia, en la brisa cálida, en el viento que alborotaba su cabello. En la sonrisa del público, en las lágrimas que querían derramarse. Edward estaba en su ser, en su corazón destrozado.

Le llegó un obsequio, un hermoso libro, no cualquier libro, una de las primeras y más codiciadas ediciones de Orgullo y prejuicio. Era perfecto, supo que había sido él por la dedicatoria.

_**Para el ángel de mi vida. Hoy estabas hermosa, Felicidades pequeño cisne, lo lograste.**_

Eso fue todo. Pero significó tanto que volvió a llorar por horas y horas, luego le obligaron a celebrar, le obligaron a beber y a bailar, odiaba eso, odiaba bailar con hombres que no fuesen Edward, sentía como si lo estuviese traicionando.

La joven consiguió un empleo, el que aún conserva, como editora de la editorial **"El ave del fénix"**. Una de las editoriales más famosas y codiciadas. Fue una gran sorpresa ser aceptada, pero así fue. Ha editado grandes libros, tiene un sueldo estable y se mudó. Melanie y Ethan merecían estar solos. Además no podía con tanto drama y romance en su vida.

_Pasaron seis años, ahora a sus veinticinco, _tiene todo lo que quiere, su casa, su auto y su empleo.

Menos a Edward, él nunca fue suyo y debía aceptarlo.

Él seguía en su trabajo, en su empresa, con su perfecta novia, Amelise. No se sorprendan, sabía que esto pasaría, pero nunca se imaginó que gritara en todos lados que es su novia, por el simple hecho que nunca lo hizo con ella.

Ahora mismo, tenía dos manuscritos por editar, "Más azul que el cielo" y "Las fases de la luna"

Estaba atareada de trabajo, el invierno nunca había sido más frío. Ahora mismo estaba en una fase muy complicada del libro, el que más le había gustado editar.

"Más azul que el cielo" una historia, mejor dicho, un testimonio de una mujer que estuvo en una situación muy parecida a la suya, se vendió a un hombre por dinero.

Esta autora se había vuelto una gran amiga. Jennifer, había plasmado en su obra gran parte de la vida de la propia Bella y editarla había sido tan placentero como doloroso.

Gimió frustrada, sacó el bendito sobre, hasta que no lo abriera no se quedaría tranquila.

Era una citación de un jurado, se atragantó con el café, para el juicio de James Lombardo por prostitución infantil y narcotráfico.

¿Qué tenía que ver con esto?

Leyó un poco más del papel y un sonoro gemido se le escapó de los labios al ver el nombre del hombre que inicio el proceso contra James

_Edward Cullen._

Santísima mierda, ¿Por qué Edward estaba acusando a ese hombre? ¿Con qué propósito?

Siguió leyendo.

"_Edward Cullen inicia el proceso en contra de James por los cargos de prostitución y explotación infantil y narcotráfico"_

Se quedó tan asombrada que no pude articular palabra, entonces todo hizo clic en su mente… Johanna y su misterioso padre, la gratitud que él sentía por esa mujer y el odio que sentía por las otras de la fiesta. El misterioso James, los orígenes que nunca fueron explicados…, su extraña propuesta cuando se conocieron.

No lo dudó dos veces, molesta y aturdida tomó el primer avión que la llevara a Francia. Edward tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, era hora de destapar la verdad.

Cuando tuvo los tiquetes en mano, corrió a casa, tomó la misma maleta con la que huyó de su antigua vida y empacó toda su ropa, incluso la más elegante, sus cosas todo lo que podría necesitar, incluso los manuscritos que debía corregir.

Tomó el móvil y llamó a su jefa, le explicó la situación disfrazándola con mentiras. Ella aceptó con la condición que le enviara cada semana los reportes del manuscrito, también estaba de acuerdo.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil, decirle a Melanie y no morir en el intento.

Fue extraño, se sintió como si tuviese quince años de nuevo y su madre la estuviese reprendiendo y advirtiendo de los peligros de la vida, en cierto modo, las madres siempre tienen la razón y Melanie la tenia.

Sabía que volvería a morir al verlo; que lloraría como aquellos días; que se destrozaría al verlo con aquella mujer. Sabía que ardería, pero ya estaba ardiendo y nada podía cambiar el hecho de que lo amaba.

Ni siquiera él.

No podía evitarlo, tampoco quería hacerlo, merecía esto, merecía la explicación, Volvería a verlo. Nadie le quitaría ese derecho.

Necesitaba hacerlo, para desistir de una vez por todas, para olvidarlo y enterrarlo muchos metros bajo tierra.

No podía seguir corriendo de un lado al otro, de recuerdo a recuerdo, de dolor tras dolor.

No merecía esto. Por eso ignoró a su mejor amiga y a todos los que quisieron detenerla. Ya basta, era una mujer y asumiría su propia miseria. Por eso la mañana siguiente estaba sobre un avión con destino a Francia.

Compró los dos puestos, no quería tener que lidiar con compañía. Este era un viaje en el que necesitaba realmente pensar en qué haría al verlo. ¿Qué pasaría si él no se quemara por ella como antes? ¿Y si él ya la hubiese olvidado? ¿Y si yo hubiese sido la única que se había quedado atascada?

No pudo dormir, no sabiendo que lo vería en tres días, no podía siquiera controlar sus propios pensamientos. Las horas eran lentas y caóticas en su mente, ¿de verdad había logrado avanzar como se decía cada día a sí misma? ¿Era tan fuerte como aparentaba?

_No lo era, _seguía siendo la misma niña asustadiza que aún le temía a las penumbras de su cuarto. Las lágrimas comenzaron la misma rutina, el rostro de él le sonrió en su agonía. Cómo lo extrañaba, cómo lo necesitaba.

Se sentía indefensa, se sentía abstracta consigo misma, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué era?, ¿En qué se había convertido? No podía contestarse esas preguntas, nunca pudo, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

_Porque lo es con él._

Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, necesitaba terminar de romperse el corazón para poder olvidarlo y no seguir pensando en lo que nunca fue. Necesitaba dejar de creer que era perfecto.

Había tantas razones para odiarlo y ninguna era suficiente para ella.

Se prometió nunca más jugar este juego de autodestrucción y aquí está de nuevo, dispuesta a quemarse en el odio, dispuesta a dejar que ganara otra vez, dispuesta a perder en su propio juego.

Llegaron a Francia horas después, no podía mentir, estaba emocionada, abrumada y dolida por tantas cosas.

Primero, porque este es el país en donde había nacido Edward.

Segundo, porque jamás había venido a Francia.

Tercero, porque lo vería de nuevo.

Cuarto, porque no sabía que esperar.

Tomó con mucha dificultad un taxi que le cobró más de lo necesario para llevarla al hotel.

Nota mental: Nunca tomar Taxis del Aeropuerto.

Llegó a la recepción donde le entregaron la llave de su habitación, subió al elevador y con todo el cansancio del mundo llegó al cuarto, ni siquiera se fijó en la decoración solo se lanzó a la cama a intentar dormir.

.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó con muchas emociones, la primera fue el pánico.

Luego recordó que había tomado un vuelo a París y se calmó; la segunda fue miedo, terror, de saber que estaban tan cerca.

Se dio una ducha rápida para tranquilizarse, ya estando un poco más fresca vistió un vestido verde botella junto con un par de tacones del mismo tono. Tomó su bolso con todas las cosas y se hizo una coleta alta y ordenada, mirándose al espejo se maquilló cuidadosamente.

Cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación enviándole un texto a Melis(Corazón, ¿qué pasó con este nombre?) avisándole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Bajó a recepción y fue a un comedor a desayunar mientras que esperaba impacientemente la llegada de mi abogado.

Rosalie (de nuevo) la había obligado a contactarlo, y tenía razón, no sabía a qué se estaba ateniendo con este juicio, pidió un jugo de naranja.

Observaba a la gente pasar frente a ella pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, estaba en el juicio y en Edward.

Un hombre de color se le sentó al lado, lo miró interrogante, le sonrió y se quitó sus lentes oscuros, traía un maletín.

—Hola, mi nombre es Felipe, tu abogado, ¿Tu eres Bella? —preguntó y ella asintió nerviosa.

—Sí, Bella Swan un placer conocerlo —dijo estrechando su mano.

—Bueno, supongo que no sabes nada acerca del juicio y es normal, esto se está haciendo muy discretamente ya que están involucrados muchas personas importantes.

—En realidad solo sé que estoy solicitada como testigo, no sé de qué se trata todo esto —dijo Bella.

—El juicio es de prostitución y explotación infantil, Bella. El acusado es James Lombardo por prostitución infantil, bueno es el cargo más fuerte…

—No lo sigo Felipe.

—El señor Edward me ha pedido que mantenga los detalles del juicio en secreto, él quiere que se entere en el juicio. Lo importante es que usted tiene que testificar la verdad, que durante el tiempo que mantuvo la relación con el señor Cullen este se mantuvo alejado del asunto de la prostitución y que este no tiene ningún negocio sucio con James o Johanna.

—Está bien puedo hacerlo señor, pero antes quisiera una audiencia privada con el señor Cullen, yo responderé y testificaré lo que quieran, pero primero quiero hablar con Edward —dijo firme.

—Y lo hará Bella, lo hará. Esta noche nos reuniremos todos en el salón de fiestas del hotel donde cenaremos, bajo un ambiente aparentemente normal para no levantar sospechas de Victoria o las demás.

— ¿Qué? Ellas están aquí —susurró.

—Así es, Antonieta, Victoria, Lisa y Johanna, James y Jackson —dijo el abogado.

—Ok, Felipe, ¿A qué hora es la reunión? ¿Cómo debo ir vestida? —preguntó confundida.

—Es a la 7:00 PM, es de gala, cuando llegues, camina casual hasta la mesa como si no te afectara, no podemos levantar sospechas —dijo el abogado.

—Está bien, estaré allí, y por favor dígale al señor Cullen que más le vale explicarme todo este lío —dijo ella levantándose del lugar cogiendo sus cosas, la vida de la joven se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno y ella seguía adentrándose en él.


End file.
